Remember me
by namine redfield
Summary: At the end of the second season, Matt asked Gabby to marry him but, before they could celebrate their engagement or announce it, firehouse 51 was called to duty. What will happen when Gabby thinks that she is going to lose Matt, the man of her life? what if her mind dicide to erase all the memories that she has about him in order to protect her of her lose? Chapter 26 is up now!
1. Your dreams are me dreams too

**Hi how are you? This is my second one-shot, I published one namely "I need to know that I am not dreaming" based in the episode 2x20 some days ago.**

**Today I had watched the episode 2x21 and it was amazing but I don't like because until the next week what happen in her test =/. In reality, I would like that she passes it but I don't want it because that mean that she has to leave the firehouse fifty-one and it would be really sad, the firehouse will not be the same without her =(. **

**This one-shot is based on the finale of the episode 2x21 and the part of the promo of the episode 2x22**

**I can't wait to see the next episode poor Kelly, he didn't see the little boy, and Matt asking Gabby to marry him. I hope that nothing bad happen to any of them….**

**Anyway, I hope the you like this one-shot and let me some reviews with you opinion, during the weekend I will try to write the next chapter of "How to save a life" and "Let her go" I started but I want to do it right because it's now when the good part start. **

**Have a good day,**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

I'm not giving up my dreams

Matt was sitting in his truck looking through the window to the academy; one minute ago Gabby had started her last test to become a firefighter. He was so proud of her when he saw her entering in the smoke room, this time he was sure that she will pass without any problem. She was so excited when she saw that the truck was outside of the building waiting for her. He looked his watch "_Two minutes. Come on Baby. You can do it_" he thought.

"Don't worry Lieutenant" Hermann said patting his shoulder "she is going to pass"

"Sure" he said smiling. Nervous he looked again his watch _"Five minutes"_

The truck was in a deep silence nobody said anything. All their thoughts were put in Gabby; in that moment she would finishing of transporting the hose trough the stair, she only had to drag heavy doll about 10 meters and her exam will have finished.

_"Como on baby" _she had to appear again in any moment "_Eight minutes_"

"There she is" said Mouch

All of them jumped outside of the truck and looked her. She was serious and exhausted in her right hand she wore her helmet.

"And?" Matt asked when she arrived where they were

She looked them and said smiling "6:40" they all began to shout for joy.

"Congrats Baby" Matt hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead "I knew that you were going to pass the exam" he crashed his lips against her "who come tonight to Molly's? I pay the first round!" he said really happy for her "When will you know in which truck you are going to be the candidate?"

"Tomorrow" she said excited and sad at the same time. It was hard for her because fifty-one was her house during the last six years and now she had to say good bye to all of them and start in a new firehouse as a candidate.

He hugged her from behind, around her waist with his arms and laid his head on her shoulder "Come on" he kissed in her check "Let's come back to fifty one" he said smiling

/

As soon as Shay heard that Gabby had passed her examination she was screaming so happy for her friend. However, she was also sad because they were partner during the last six years.

"I can't believe you are going to be a female firefighter" she hugged her. They were sat in one of the tables of Molly's, the guys were in other table talking while they two were having a little girl talk. Since their shift finished some hours ago, Shay had the feeling that her friend needed it. She looked concerned by something.

"Thanks Shay"

"Ey, what's up?" she knows her better that anyone and she knows when something was bothering her friend "Is Casey? He doesn't like the idea of you being a firefighter"

"No" she said immediately "it's that I have to leave fifty-one" she said sad with tears in her eyes "You are one of my best friend and…" but she didn't continue

"and?"

"and nothing?" she stepped back and walked away from her.

"Gabriela Dawson, come back here" she ran after her and held her hand "tell me"

"I don't know if I want to be a firefighter anymore" she said crying

"Why? You were so exited"

"You said I were, but something has happen and I change my mind about it" she took something out of her pocket and showed it to Shay

"Oh my God" she said shocked "you have to talk with Casey"

/

Two days later, she didn't talk with Casey yet. She did not know how to tell him what she told Shay two days ago at Molly's. He seemed more excited because she passed her exam than she was and she did not want to give him the bad news that she would not be a candidate in any truck.

"Dawson, do you want to see me?" Chief Boden said opening the door of his office

"Yeah. It's about my candidate pots"

"Yeah. I saw it this morning. Truck 42, firehouse 34. It's a good firehouse. Congratulations" he said smiling

"I know Chief, but I can't be a candidate of that truck"

"Gabby I know that we have here a spot in truck 81 but you and Casey are together and he can't be your Lieutenant"

"I think that I have not explained well. I am not going to be a candidate in any truck, sir" she said

"Why?" he said shocked

"I have my reasons, sir"

"Alright, I will call to the academy and I will communicate them your decision"

"Thanks Chief"

"Just one more thing, this have something to do with Jones or all the people that is against female firefighter?" He asked concerned that her decision was based on that.

"No Chief. It is because of a personal reason"

/

After speak with chief Boden she went to the ambulance and helped Shay to restock the ambulance for the next call. Ten minutes later Casey walked to them. Looking his face Gabby could say that he was disappointed maybe he knows yet that she rejected her spot as a candidate in truck 42.

"Can I talk with you one second?" Matt said to Gabby. Gabby looked to Shay and she nodded. In silence both of them walked to the street where anyone could hear what they were going to discuss "Why you've rejected the pots in truck 42?" he said after looking her for a few seconds "I know the Lieutenant of that truck and he is a really good firefighter and you are going to be fine there. It's a great firehouse"

"How do you know it?" she didn't want that he found it by his own. She wanted to be the one who tell him but she never found the words and the encourage to do it

"The Lieutenant of the truck 42 had just called me and he said me that you had rejected the post in his truck" he was disappointed because she didn't say anything to him during the weekend. He felt a bit displaced from his life.

"Matt, I can't be a firefighter"

"Why not? That was your dream. You've been studying and training so hard during the last couple weeks to become a firefighter and now that you are, you are giving up" he said angry "So why you spent so many hours studying, if at the end you were going to give up. We were unable to go out or do things together during that time" he walked away from her still disappointed. He knows her and she had rejected something that was really for her was because of a reason. She wasn't the kind of person who gives up on the first opportunity, she was a fighter.

"Hold on Matt" she ran after him "hold on" she gripped his hand and forced him to look at her. "Matt, I'm not giving up my dream. I just change the order of my dreams and priorities"

"The order of your dreams and priorities? What do you mean?"

"Matt in this moment my dream is not be a firefighter" she took a deep breath "This wasn't way in which I wanted to tell you but I can't be a firefighter because I'm pregnant and I am carrying our baby" she said touching her belly

"pregnant?" he whispered not couldn't believe what she had just said "are you sure?"

"Not really. I found it the night after I did my final test. I had a delay I thought that it was because of the street and I decide to make a test and it was positive"

"Why you didn't say me?" he said still shocked

"I was scare" she admitted "but I want you to know it" she put her hand in each side of his face "I know that your dream is to be a father. And pregnancy tests can fail, they are not accurate. The last thing I wanted was to give you hope and find later that I wasn't pregnant. I had an appointment this morning and my doctor confirms it. I am six week pregnant" she looked him and saw that he was smiling. He hugged and crashed his lips against her kissing her with passion while his hands were resting in her belly. He could not believe it, Gabby was giving up her dreams for him. He broke the kiss and looked her

"Gabby, I appreciate that you give up your dream because of my dream but" she put her finger in his mouth and said

"Like I said I am not giving up I just change my mind. And this baby" she touches his hand that was still resting in her belly "Is not only your dream, it also my dream" she kissed him, biting his lips.

He broken again the kiss and stepped back knowing that this was the moment that he was waiting since the last week when he bought the ring. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking and he doubted if he'd be able to say what he had rehearsed during so long without stuttering. Pulling out the small box from his sweatshirt pocket, hidden it behind his back and knelt in front of her.

"Matt?" she said nervous "what are you doing?"

"Gabriela Dawson" he took a deep breath "You are the most incredible and amazing person that I have ever met. Every morning when I wake up and see that you are sleeping cuddled to me and I wonder how I can be so lucky to have you in my life. So, Gabriela Dawson, will you marry me?" he said with tears in his eyes showing her the ring that he chosen for her.

"oh my God" she said covering her mouth with her hands not couldn't believe that Matt was knelt in front of her asking her to marry with him "Yes" Both of them were crying because of the emotion. With his shaking hands he took the ring and put it on her finger.

"I love you" he rose and kissed her in her lips.

"I love you too"

"Thanks Gabby" she hugged resting her head in his chest.

* * *

**What do you thing? Do you like it? I have some ideas for a second part If you wanted let me a review please**


	2. Real world never wait

**Hi how are you?**

**I know it has been a long time since I published the first chapter of this fic. After I published it I continue writing some chapter of "Let her go" (A fic that I update some days ago) and "How to save a life" (That I will update maybe on Friday or Saturday, I am not sure), however, I was a little block in that fic because I have some ideas for future fic but, I wasn't sure of how I should continue (I don't know if that make sense) thus, after watch the end of season 2 I knew how to continue, I hope that you like it. **

**Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay. I have already written the next chapter but I have to check it, my beta couldn't checked them yet, I guess that he or she is really busy.**

**Thanks for your reviews; I am glad that you like the first chapter. I have 11 reviews, 6 Favorites and 6 Follower. I couldn't image it:**

**-FPfanJAM4: thanks for the favorite I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-jerseygrl17: thanks for the favorite and your review, I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-M. Louise E: thanks for the favorite and your review. I am glad that you enjoyed ^^ I hope that you like this second part. **

**-sheylly234554: thanks for the follower and Favorite. I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-Guest1: Thanks for your review, here you have the second part. I hope that you like it and let me another review with your opinion ^^**

**\- Justicerocks: I am glad that you liked it. I thought that Matt propose in the last episode was really cute and sweet. I hope that she said "yes". I can't wait to watch the first episode of the next season. ^_^**

**-jscat2: Thanks for your review. I hope that you like this new chapter =)**

**-Guest 2: thanks for your review. I wrote this chapter before to watch the end of season 2 and I have to say that I didn't like the last part because Gabby didn't say to Matt if she wants to marry him or not. I hope that in the first chapter of the next season (that I hope that they don't kill anybody) in the first minutes of the episode she sais that she wants to marry him. If she said not, I am going to cry :D. I hope that you like this next chapter and let me other review.**

**\- Ms Isabella: thanks for your review. I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review ^^**

**\- LUKELORE: thanks for the follower and your review. Here you have the next chapter**

**\- Guest 3: thanks for your review. I hope that you let me another one with your opinion about this new chapter **

**\- Dalidog12: thanks for the follower and favorite**

**\- rubesaldie: thanks for your opinion and for the favorite and Follower, I am sorry for the delay. If you still want to proof read me fic (I am sorry for not sending you a message before, I have been really busy) send me an email (you can find it in my profile is gmail if not send me PM and I will send it to you) thanks so much. Just one more thing, I I followed your advice ^^ I hope that you let me other review with your opinion ^^**

**-Guest 4: thanks for saying that I am a good writer I am glad that you think that :p**

**\- skicat82: thanks for the follower**

* * *

Chapter 2: Real world never wait

Matt forehead was resting against Gabby's; their eyes were closed, his hands were around her waist while her hands were in the back of his neck. In that moment the rest of the world didn't exist for them it was just they.

"I love you Gabby" Matt whispered in her ear and gave her a wet kiss there before moving his lips to the side of her neck.

"I love you too" her lips met his one more time and he kissed her with passion

"I also love you little guy" he said resting his right hand under her shirt touching the soft skin of her belly. "I want to meet you yet"

Gabby was surprised by his last comment. He had just found that he is going be a father in eight months some seconds ago and he love the baby; she bit her lips trying not to cry again. Until that morning, she thought that he will say that he was not ready to be a father or that it was too early for them to have a baby but it wasn't the case. He looked really enthusiastic with the new.

"Do you want to go to my office? We could draw the blinds" Matt proposed playing with her hair

"I like how that sounds" and she crushed her lips against his before grabbed his hand and come back to the inside of the firehouse. While they walked the alarm sound calling both of them to duty.

_ Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, battalion 25, fire in a commercial building _

"Real world never waits, does it?" Matt said smiling and crushed his lisp against her "I love you"

"I love you too. Be safe" she said before freed his hand

"Always" he said before running to his truck to get ready for the call.

In the moment that Gabby saw him sat in his seat of the truck, she had the feeling that something bad is going to happen to him, but she tried to block those feeling. He was a great firefighter, he will be fine and when they come back home the next day so, they could celebrate their good news properly during the next two days.

/

Gabby was sitting in the passenger seat of the ambulance. Since Matt had asked her to marry him, she has a big smile in her face and it was for nothing, not only she is going to marry with an amazing man that love her with all his hearts, but also she was carrying his child, their child.

"What is?" Shay asked "You are really happy. Had you tell Matt about the baby?"

"Yeah" she said smiling to her best friend.

"And?" Shay asked curiously

"and, he has asked me to marry him" she said showing her the ring of her finger. It was a simple but beautiful ring.

"Finally" she said really happy

"No way, you know it?"

"Yeah, during one month" Shay said "I went with Casey to the jewelry to help him to find the right ring. Well, in reality he just wanted to ask me my opinion about the ring that he thought that you would like it"

"You were his wingman?" she was surprised that Matt asked her to be his wingman. After all that make sense, Shay was her best friend thus, she knows her preferences. "And why you didn't say me anything?" Gabby asked annoyed

"What did you want that I say you" she said parking the ambulance near to the truck of the squad 3 "Dawson can you give me some gauzes, oh by the way I was yesterday in a Jewelry helping your boyfriend to choose a ring for you so, Casey is going to ask you to marry him. Congrats. By the way, I need more gauzes" she said sarcastically jumping outside of the ambulance "That is what you wants that I tell you the next time?" she said in her defence

"You are right" she said smiling "and there is not going to be a next time. I love him"

"I am so happy for you two"

"Thanks" she hugged her and both of them grabbed the medical kit and walked to their chief.

"What do we have Chief?" Severide asked

"According to main there is a fire in this building" he said pointing the old bulding in front of them, in which according to some sing the owner company was selling off everything that there was inside "It could be a trash fire. Don't confidence, be careful. Let's go. Truck 81 record. Squad 3 primary research and rescue"

"You heard him" Casey said putting on his helmet. Gabby loves when he was wearing his uniform, he looks so handsome in his gear "Herrmann" and he walked with all his men to inside of the building.

"Mills you are with me. Tommy, Capp, Newhouse third floor"

All the firemen of the firehouse fifty one were inside of the five-floor building trying to find where the fire was and help the victims in case there was someone injured.

"Entering in the second floor now. There is some fire here" Severide voice was heard through the radio after one minute.

"Here Casey. I have a victim on the first floor, he felt in the stairs possible spine damage"

"On it" Gabby said after looking her Chief and he nodded letting them to enter on the building. In wasn't normal that they enter in a building while there was still some flames. However, the fire was controlled so, they are not going to run any risk.

"Mouch and Cruz on the roof we start to vent" Cruz said

"Second floor is clear" Severide reported "We-"

"Say again Severide" Boden said looking to the building. There was something that wasn't clear in the building but he didn't know what it could be.

"Severide, rescue squad pull back. I can heard out here" But Severide didn't say anything "it could be reinforced concrete that it's interfering the radios"

"Chief-" he heard Casey voice

"Truck 81, Casey. What do you see?" but everything that he could heard through his radio was static. "Firehouse 51, anyone, report. I am going to check it out" he adjusted his oxygen mask and walked to the building while he was putting on his work gloves.

"Give back- it's flammable" he heard Severide yelling

"Fire is out of control" Otis said

Suddenly there was a flash and a big explosion that made him to step back and fell on the ground. Some debris was falling near to where he was and instinctively he covered his head with his hands. After the debris stopped of falling to where he was, he crawled a few meters and looked horrify who all the building was caught on flames. In that moment he was sure if the flames were on the third and second floor but, it was possible that there was also in the first, ground and even on the roof.

"Oh God" he said worried because any of his men walked outside of the building or say anything through the radio since the explosion "Report! Severide report! Casey Report! Truck 81, Squad 3, Report! Battalion 25 to main, Mayday. Mayday Emergency! Anyone to firehouse 51 Report!" he yelled.

* * *

**I hope that you like it this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion or maybe some ideas that I could use for next chapter. I will try to update this fic and the other two as soon as I can.**

**In the next chapter you will find out what happen while they were inside… (But that is all that I am going to tell you)**

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Have a good weekend.**

**Namine Redfield**


	3. Orders

_Hi_

_How are you? I know that it has been a long time since I updated this fic. A lot of things has happened during that time and I have been really busy. I want to say thanks to: __**Camila (Guest); jscat2; Justicerocks; Guest; Daddysgirl93; Guest; VikiDaisy226; alenora2; quack-quack21; onlytennis and MissCiccisweden. **_

_I tried to proofread by my own this chapter. Please, can you let me know if I made a some mistakes (I am sure that you can find some of them). _

_I hope that you let me some reviews with your opinion._

Chapter 3: Orders

After asking for help to Dawson and Shay by his radio, Casey and Herrmann stayed near to the victim that they found in order to be sure that he was fine until they two arrived to where they were. It was possible that the victim had a spine injury; in addition, he was unconscious so, they aren't sure if he had other complications.

"Casey?" Gabby asked approaching to them with her torch in her hand "How is the victim?"

"He is stable. His pulse is weak but, he is breathing fine" Herrmann said

"It is possible that he fell while he came down the stairs" Casey said "He is unconscious"

"We got him" Dawson said "Shay I need a C-collar and an oxygen mask" she checked his pupils with her torch "His pupils are reacting to the light"

"Do you need our help?" Casey asked looking to Gabby. His eyes were shining. In that moment; all that he wants to do was to kiss, touch her and had her between his arms. He loves his job however, in that moment he wished that they wasn't on shift so, in other way they could be hugged on his couch while they were watching a film or maybe making love in her bed. The bed in which their relationship started some months ago.

"No, if you want you can leave. We are fine here" She said smiling to him "Thanks" she blushed because he was staring her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we are fine" she tried to avoid to look him because If not she would blush again

"Do I miss something?" Herrmann said looking to them funny and curious.

"No" both of them said in unison "Let's go Herrmann" Casey said patting his arm.

Both of them started to climb the stairs; when they were in the middle of them Casey stopped suddenly and looked to Dawson and Shay with worried face. One second ago, he heard a small noise and his concerned increase when he realized that it has been more than two minutes since the last time that he heard anyone saying anything by radio, which it wasn't really normal in this kind of job "Have you heard that?" he asked

"What?" Herrmann said confused since, he didn't hear anything. The noise was heard one more time. Both Lieutenants look to each other and run to their partners that weren't using all their gears in that moment.

"Gabby!" Matt said running to her "move back" when he was near to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and he laid on the top of her trying to protect her body with his own. Herrmann did it the same thing with Shay.

After feeling Matt's body on the top of hers and his arm around her waist, Gabby know that something wrong was happening or would happen. One of the thing that she loves about Matt is the feeling of security that she has when he is near to her. He moved his hand; one of his hands were on the top of her head whilst the other one was around her belly, like if he was trying to protect their un-born baby.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said in her ear before kissing her in her temple.

Suddenly a big explosion was heard and everything fell into a deep silence and darkness.

/

Chief Boden was looking shocked the burning warehouse in front of him. Some of his men leave the building by his own foot, others like Capp wasn't so lucky. He broke his leg because during the explosion his fell and broke his right leg.

"What happened, Chief?" Mouch said coughing violently

"I am not sure" he said looking them "Who is not here?" Their faces were dirty because of the ashes "Oh my God Shay and Dawson are still inside" he said looking their helmets, that were near to the ambulance "We have to find them immediately"

"Lieutenants Casey and Severide are not here too" Mills said cleaning his dirty face

"Herrmann too"

"And Newhouse" Capp added

"What the hell happened?" Cruz said walking outside of the building taking off his helmet. Near to him was Otis, who was also looking them worried.

"We don't know. The only thing which I am sure is that it is dangerous to come back there" Boden said pointing to the burning warehouse.

"We heard some PASS but we couldn't approach to them" Otis said looking to the building "We have to enter again. We have to help our brothers"

"No. I almost lose to all of you there. Severide and Casey know what to do. They will find a way to get out of there safe and sound" Boden said. In that moment he could understand what Chief Bloomer felt when all his crew was trapped inside of the burning building. Their PASS could be heard in the outside as well as their voices asking for help by their radios. The few men that could find a way to get out of the flames wanted to re-entered to save their brothers in arms. But, it was too dangerous to send them to rescue them.

"Chief" Tommy said "We have to help them"

"I say no!" Boden yelled with tears in his eyes "I am not going to lose any other of my men"

"Chief" Mouch said "I am sorry but I am not going to follow your order. Not this time" he put again his oxygen mask and helmet "If anyone wants to come with me, its ok. If you don't want, I'm not going to threw it to your face. Never" and he walked to the building with the intention to re-enter and save his Lieutenants and the rest of his friends, that for him were like his second family.

"Mouch wait" Cruz said, he as well as the rest of the crew was putting on the rest of their gear "We want to go with you"

"I would like to go too" Capp said trying to get up "But I can't" his leg was hurting a lot "Stay here. You've done enough" Boden said giving to him his radio "Other trucks are coming, when they arrive tell them what happened" he took Capp's oxygen tank and put it on; his own was broken "I am going with you guys. They are not only my men, they are my family"

_I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review. Besides, I want to say to that there is a good new. I already write until chapter 6 and I have already what is going to happen in the future. I will try to proofread the next chapter as soon as I can. However, it will have to wait because, tomorrow I will start to proofread the next two chapter of "How to save a life". Have a good day._

_Namine Redfield_


	4. Trapped under the concrete

**Hi how are you doing?**

**Thank you very much to everyone who has read the previous chapter and, let me a review with their opinion. It is great that after so long there is people who continue reading. Thaks to: ** _**MissCiccisweden, aew82, **__**Ilovethisbar, sweety764u, jscat2, **__**Camila (Guest), Becca (Guest), Guest, illyria15, StayTrue93, Pat Toby, lisa1220102, Justicerocks**__**, **__**Elizabethhdawnn**_

**I will try to update my fics more often. In this moment, it is easy. But, in the middle of September I come back to my university and I am going to start to work as well thus, it is possible that I don't have so much free time. But, don't worry I have one months until I start so, I will try to write as much as I can.**

**I will try to have the next chapter of "Let her go" for Friday. I have to proofread it. Sorry**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trapped under the concrete

After the first explosion, two more explosions were heard in the inside of the warehouse. As a consequence of the first explosion, the floor of the third floor collapse making that Severide and Newhouse fell to the second floor. Some of the concrete covered their motionless bodies some seconds later. Their PASS started to sound in the floor some seconds later with the intension of warning the other firefighter in case of they were near to them and could help them.

Severide was the first one who woke up. He was feeling dizziness and disorientated. The last thing that he could remembered was the talk that Shay and he had when they arrived to the direction that Main gave them.

In that moment, he was angry with her because she allowed that Devon come back to the house that they two share and the most important and worried thing for him, she come back to form part of Shay's life. After she leaves with their stuff some months ago, Shay wasn't the same person for a while; she was devastated because she falls in love of her and Devon left without an explanation one night. And now, that shay was okay again, she came back to Chicago with some pathetic excuses and of course, Shay forgave her. The last thing that he wants was that Shay was hurt again by that woman. She was a great person, always helping to everyone who needs it. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that by anyone.

Last night, he hurt her when he and Devon discuss about what are her real intensions. That morning when he saw Shay, she looked like if she didn't sleep so much during the last night and Severide felt guilty because he know that it was his fault.

He moved and his PASS stopped of sound, however, he was still hearing a PASS near to him. His vision was still a little bit blur, however, he looked around him while with his hands touched the debris that was near to him. After a few seconds of searching he didn't found anything near to him. The origin of the sound that he was hearing was far from where he was. He looked down to his leg and saw that some of the concrete were covering his right leg, which was bleeding deeply. He tried to take it off but it was impossible to make it; he was feeling exhausted and the scar of his old surgery was hurting him really bad.

"Help" he shouted hoping that somebody could hear him

"Severide" he heard through his radio

"Chief?" he asked

"Thanks God. Where are you?" Chief Boden said happily of hearing his voice.

"I am not sure. I think that I could be in the second floor of the building. Newhouse was with me when the floor collapsed under our feet. Oh no!" he said when he realized that Newhouse wasn't near to him "I don't know where Newhouse is, chief. I can't move, one of my legs is trapped under some of the concrete"

"Don't worry we are on our way to save you"

"and the rest of my team?" He asked concerned that something bad happen to any of his fellows. He as a Liutenant was in charge of them and it was his responsibility to make sure that everyone come back home with their families..

"They are fine" Boden doubted if he should say him that they didn't know in that moment if Casey, Herrmann, Dawson and Shay were alive "We are going to rescue you in any moment, resist"

"thanks God that Shay didn't enter in that warehouse" Severide said to himself.

"Lieutenant?" A voice said from the other side of the room "Severide?"

"Newhouse?" He said "are you?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant. Do you know what had happen?"

"I don't know, the last thing that I remember was to hear a big explosion. They are coming to save us. We have to resist"

/

Two minutes had passed since the third explosion was heard in the inside of the warehouse. During that time anyone dared to make a single move. Casey was still on the top of Gabby holding her body strongly between his arms. When he was sure that there wasn't any danger, he made to one side.

"Gabby?" he said anxious of hearing her voice again

"Matt" she said some seconds later "are you ok?" she placed her hands in each side of his face.

"Yeah, my back is a little sore but, a part of that I am fine. What about you?"

"I am great thanks to you" she said feeling some tears falling down her cheeks

"Shay? Herrmann?" Casey said looking to his right to his two partners. Herrmann was the first one to move and looked to his Lieutenant "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, as fine as I can be expected" Herrmann joked "and you Shay?" the blonde move under him and he made to one side

"I am fine" she said scary "Gabby" and she approached to her friend and hugged her

"My radio is out" Casey said "What about yours Herrmann?"

"Mine too, Lieutenant" and he throw his radio to the floor "At least there is no fire where we are"

"That is true" Casey said seeing the good side of the situation in which they were.

Gabby approached to him and asked "What is your plan?"

"I don't know. We heard three explosions and we don't have any idea about what is the state of the warehouse's framework. How is the victim?"

"He is alive but, we have to take him out of here soon. We lost part of our equipment" Shay said after checking his pulse

"Lieutenant" Herrmann said, who was moving around the debris "there is a hole here. I think that at least one of us could crawled, find an exit and find help"

"Good job Herrmann" Casey said walking to him "There is a problem" he said after a few seconds of looking it closely

"Which one?" Shay said

"It is too small for the gurney" Casey said looking to Gabby "But it is bigger enough for you three" the two EMT and the firefighter looked to each other not knowing what was his point.

"we are not leaving without you" Gabby said holding Matt's hands

"She is right, Lieutenant. We are not leaving you behind"

"It is an order" he said looking to them "Go out, find help and come back for me. I know that you can make it"

"Matt" Gabby said erasing her tears. She had the bad feeling that if she left, he would not get out there alive.

"I am going to stay here too" Shay said "Someone has to take care of the victim and don't offence Casey but, you can't do it" Casey nodded knowing that she was right "I will take care of him" she said to Gabby

"No" Gabby said refusing of leaving him "You and Hermann get out of here, I am staying here with him"

"Don't be silly" Shay said "You can't, you are pregnant"

"What?" Hermann asked surprised because of the news

"Shay is right" Matt said cupping her face with his hands "it could be dangerous for both of you"

"Matt"

"I will take care of her, Lieutenant" Hermann said and Matt gave to Gabby his helmet.

"Come on baby" Casey said caressing Gabby's checks "I love you" and he pressed his lips against hers

"I love you too"

* * *

**It is getting worse…Will be Herrmann and Dawson able to find an exit? Will Casey, Shay, Severide and Newhouse fine? **

**I hope that you liked this chapter and let me a review.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	5. Author note

**Hi how are you?**

**it is just a quick message to let you know that I made some changes in the fic that I previously called "I am not giving up me dream" the new title is "Remember me". Besides, I changed the summary. **

**I made these changes because after I published the last chapter I realized that the summary does not make sense with the plot. I hope that we the new one it makes sense. I apreaciate your help and support. **

**Thanks**

**I will try to have a new chapter tomorrow or maybe on Saturday.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	6. Determination

**Hi**

**Like I promise here you have the next chapter of this fic. As you can see I changed the title. The old title doesn't make sense thus, I decided to change it. Besides, I changed the summary too. I hope that with the new one, the plot of the fic have more sense for you.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and let me a review. Specially to: Justicerocks and Jscat2. Thanks you are the best! **

**Tomorrow, I will start to work in the next couple of chapter. **

**Have a good day and please let me a review with your opinion.**

Chapter 5: Determination

Gabby could feel that the palms of her hands were bleeding. It was really difficult to move through the warehouse's debris without being hurt. She stopped of moving, took off the helmet that was over her head and looked her bloody hands. In her right hand she had a deep scratch across the surface of her palm. She closed it a few times and tried to clean the blood with the lift of her shirt trying to remove dirt and prevent that her hand could get infect.

"Are you alright Dawson?" Hermann asked. He was in front of her trying to find a way to get them outside of the warehouse.

"Yeah. I am fine" she said putting on Matt's helmet in her head and continued moving through the debris. she can't wait to moment in which she and Matt be out of the debris. It hadn't been more than five minutes since she said to him that I loved him and that she will send help; now, she was missing him so much.

"By the way" Hermann said moving when she reached him "Congratulations for the baby. I guess that you and Matt are in the heat in that moment" He said remembering how he felt when Cindy, his wife, gave him the good news that she was pregnant of one of their child. It was an amazing and an indescribable feeling that each day when he comes back home and see their kids, he could feel it again like the first time.

"Thanks" she smiled. Suddenly, the image of Matt's face, after she told him that she was pregnant with his child, came to her mind. She could say that he would be ecstatic for a while; even more than when he passed his test to become a Lieutenant.

"That is why you rejected your new spot in truck?" He asked

"How do you know it?" she was surprised that he knew it because she didn't say anything to anyone except to Shay, Chief Boden and of course Matt

"You should have seen how Casey was when Lt. Robertson, who supposedly was going to be your new Lieutenant, call him before that we were called to that hell of call" he laughed because it wasn't normal for anyone to see their Lieutenant gets angry so easy. Casey is a really calm and friendly person thus, when he received that call he got angry immediately and left the common room without losing a second with the intention of finding her.

_Flashback_

_ Matt was talking by his phone; by the expresion of his face his men deduced that it was serious matter. It has been five minutes since he received that call and he just pronounced a few words in the telephone conversation. They hoped that nothing bad had happen to anyone of his family. _

_ "thus, are you sure?" he asked just to be sure "Okay. Don't worry I am going to talk with her about it. It could be a mistake. I'll call you later. Thanks for telling me"_

_ "Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Hermann asked concerned from his spot in the round table. For Matt, sometimes he and Boden were like his father; since he was candidate in the firehouse 51 both of them helped him. And now, after all of this years, they were still concerned about him when something bad was happening to him. _

_ Casey didn't answer his question and said "Does anyone know where Dawson is?" he was still looking to his phone. His phone screen was showing a picture of Gabby and him from the day in which he fixed her kitchen's window._

_ "I think that she is with Shay restocking the ambulance" Mouch said, he was in his usual spot on the couch with Pouch fallen asleep in his lap, pointing to the apparatus floor with his hand._

_ "thanks" and he walked outside of the common room_

_End of the flashback_

"I can imagine his face" she said laughing. Matt is someone that isn't easy to catch with the guard off; he always tries to be prepared for everything. And, her pregnancy was something that he wasn't prepared to heard, at least not so soon.

"I can see a light" Hermann said, by the tone of his voice it could be said that he was really happy of seeing it

"Really?" she couldn't believe that they were lucky to find the way to get out that hell so quickly

"Help me with that stone" Gabby tried to help him but, the stone didn't move "We are here!" he shouted. They didn't have more strength to move the last debris that were covering their way to the exit.

In front of them there was a crew of firefighter looking to piece of paper like if they were deciding what they should do. Suddenly, one of them looked to where they were.

"Help" Dawson yelled

"Oh God. Hermann, Dawson!" the same firefighter that heard Hermann's

shout said approaching to them.

"Clarke?" Hermann said surprised of seeing him again.

"I need help" Clarke said to his fellows "We are going to get you two out there in no time" Rapidly the firefighter helped them to get out. They were happy because finally, after ten minutes of search they were able to find someone alive "are you ok?" Clarke said looking them closely when they get out of the hole.

"We are fine but, Casey and Shay have a victim inside of that mess" Hermann said pointing to the building's remained.

"Get the paramedics" he said to one of his fellow firefighter when he realized that Gabby's hand was bleeding.

"That is nothing. It is just a scratch" she said "I want to help. What do you know about the rest of our partners?"

"They are fine, except Capp" and he added when he saw their concerned faces "he broke a leg, he is going to be fine. However, we don't know anything about Severide or Newhouse, the new squad's guy"

"Where is Chief Boden?"

"He is inside trying to find you. He joint with the rest of firehouse 51 are making the primary search. What can you say me about the framework of that bulding"

"It's not good" Gabby said worried and walked to one of the ambulance to grab a bandage for her hand that was convered in her blood.

"It does not look pretty good" Hermann said "we were in the second floor and, and part of the third floor collapsed above us. We were in something like an air chamber" he continued explaining "But, if there is other explosion or other collapse it could be destroid it and, it will kill them" he whispered to Clarke the last part of the sentence with the intenstion that Gabby, who was being treated by Chout, didn't listened him. He know that in that moment spite she was trying to act like if she was fine, she was really scary about the life of his boyfriend and now father of her baby as well as the life of her best friend. She would prefer to be in that moment in Shay spot, rather than to be outside; at least in that way she could be with Matt and be sure that he was safe.

"We will find them before that happen. You have my word" Clarke promised looking to Gabby.

"Do you have any idea of why the explosion happened?"

"It could be because of a gas leak"

"I hope not. If not I hope that we can get them out of there before another blast occurs"

"I am ready to help you guys" Dawson approached to them, in her hands she had the extra gear that was on the fire truck

"What are you doing Dawson?" Clarke asked shocked

"I went to the fire academy and I passed with flying colors the entire tests" she said putting on the gear pants and later the coat.

"No way Dawson" Hermann said grabbing her by her hands

"you can't stop me" and she freed her hands of his embrace

"I promised Casey that I will take care of you"

"You can't stop me" she said with determination "I am more petite than all of you guys, which mean that I can pass through the debris easier than you"

"You are pregnant" Herrmann said trying to convince her "Think what Casey is going to say if something happen to you of your baby"

"It is not fair Herrmann. You have wife and kids too and, you are going to go inside. In this moment all that I mind is the life of the man that I love. You are not going to stop me"

**It looks like Gabby is going to come back to try to save Matt? What will happen while she is inside? Will they be able to find them before that other explosions occur?**

**Please let me a review with your opinion about this chapter as well as with some ideas that maybe I can use for the future**

**I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can**

**Thanks for reading**

**Namine Redfield**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi how are you? I am so sorry that it took so long to publish the next chapter of this fic. During the last couple of days, I have been busy because I had to go to my university (and I have to come back during this week and the next one), on Monday I started to go again to Taekwondo and I am going to start a job in a couple of weeks. Thus, when I come back home is so late and I am really tired. But, don't worry I am going to write the chapters in my ipad and later I will send them to my laptop to proofread them. I will try to have the next one of "Let her go" for tomorrow or maybe on Saturday (It's not depend on me, sorry)**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and let me a review with their opinion. I am glad that you like it. I will work on the next chapter this evening. And, I promise, that after they get out of the warehouse, I will try to write chapters longer than that ones. **

_**Thanks to: **__**Justicerocks, Jscat2, softball11, Becca (Guest), M. Louise E, dancergrl1, knackpl, , LveFanfics, loveurobalways, SeleneBrennan, Camila (Guest).**_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Severide was not sure of how many time has passed since he spoke with Chief Boden by the last time. It could have been half an hour or just a few minutes. During that time, he thought about all the mistakes that he did during the last couple of days. He made hurt with his behavior to some people that care and love him. One of them, a part of his roommate Shay, was Detective Lindsay of the intelligence unit.

They two became friend after what happen to his sister young Katie; they started to date some weeks ago. They were doing great until some days ago. During one call of his last shift he didn't see a ten years old kid when he was checking a room in a fire of a boarding school. He thought about it all the time and he still couldn't find an answer to the question that he had in his mind "Why I didn't see him the first time when I was there checking it?" That night, when his shift was over he went to the district to speak with her, who was on shift that night working on a rough case. They two had a talk in which Kelly was blaming him all the time and Erin tried to help him to understand that what happened wasn't his fault. Nevertheless, their talk ended being a harsh argument, in which he rose of his chair and leave the intelligence office without saying bye to her.

Suddenly his thought was interrupted by a big noise over his head and some concrete fall near to where he was stuck. He used his hands to protect his head. After it, everything was in silence again. He wanted to be free of there soon. It wasn't the first time that he was in the situation, however, this time it was different. In the past, he didn't have anyone who wait him at home that he to comes back safe and sound. And now yes.

"Severide, are you still there?" Chief Boden asked by radio

"Yeah Chief" He answered glad of hearing him again. The silence was frightening, like a sign that something bad could happen in any moment and, it was killing him.

"What about Newhouse? Can you say me how is he?"

"I am not sure. He stopped off speak with me some time ago"

"How long has he been out?"

"I am not sure Chief. He is unconscious, right chief?" he had the hope that his new fellow didn't die while they were trapped there. He was really young. During the short conversation that they had, he told him that he was having some trouble to breath and pain in his chest. It was possible that he has a few ribs broken.

"It is possible" Boden said trying to relax his Lieutenant. He was sure that there was a change that he was dead by the time that they found him. However, that was the last thing that Severide needed in that moment.

"Chief. It is possible that he is dead, right?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing is sure in that moment, Kelly" he took a deep breath and added "Son" Boden said in a fatherly tone "We are going to find you and get you out of that mess"

"I know Chief" he was sure that they will find him. He just hoped that they do it before that something bad happen again.

/

Meanwhile, a few meters from where Severide was, Casey and Shay was looking to each other. They also had heard the noise, however, they were lucky and no debris fell over them. However, they were worried. If anyone found them soon their victim could die without the change of fighting for his life in the hospital.

"Finally" Shay said glad that the noise stopped "I hope that they found us soon. I can't wait to be outside of here"

"Me too" he said smiling and sat near to her. They were sat near to the victim in case of his condition change.

"I know why you want to be out here" She teased him

"Do you?" He joked

"Of course" She said laughing "In that moment you want to spend any minute that you have being embraced to your fiancée. And when you two come back home in a few hours, you are going to be in your bed for hours" she said making that Matt's cheeks turned red "I am sure that before we were called to duty, you two were on your way to your office" after her last comments Matt's checks were even more red than before. "I am right, right?"

"Does she tell you about it?" He asked hoping that Shay stopped of making comments about what will happen when all of them get out of there. That comments were making to him to feel more and more nervous. He was scaring and he wanted to get out as soon as possible; however, he needed to have a clear mind.

"Of course that she told me. We are not only partners, we are also close friends. Like you and Severide"

"How do you know it?"

"Come on Casey. Of course that I know that you talk with Severide about how you and Gabby are doing. As well as, he talks with you about Erin"

"Who is Erin?" Severide never told him a word about a woman which name is Erin

"Detective Lindsay. You met her after Keeler's thug hit you in your head during the blackout"

"oh yeah. Now I remember her. I didn't know that her name was Erin"

"Me too. He is happy"

"it was time that he was happy again" He knew about René, the first love of his friend and, how thing ended between them. He wasn't himself during months

"Yeah. Are you happy?" She asked and Casey looked her not understanding about what he should be happy "I mean, about the baby. Dawson was a little bit afraid that you didn't want it. So, she was thinking that maybe you were thinking that you were going to say that it was really soon for you two to have a baby"

"Of course that I am happy. It's a great news. We need to make some change in our house" some weeks ago they finally found the perfect home for them and they just moved to it during the last weekend with the help of their friends and family "I can't wait to start to work on the nursery" While he was with Hallie he started to make some drawings about the nursery that he planned to make for their first child. However, after she confirmed his feared that she never wanted to have kids with him, he hidden them in a drawer. He found them during the moving inside of a box. In secret, he decided to continue them in his free time with the hope that one day he can make it in the future, in case that Gabby wants to have kids too. Now, he can do it. Finally, after all this years, he can realize his dream.

"Do you have experience on it?"

" Yeah. When my niece Violet was born, I made her nursery. Everything" He said smiling. It was a present for his sister and brother in law since, he just started to work as firefighter some months before and his salary was reduced because he was a candidate. He didn't allow them to watch the room until he finished it. The room was painted in a soft pink tone with some drawing of butterflies; her crib and the furniture were painted in a light purple tone.

"I am sure that you are going to be a great father Casey" she said patting his shoulder "You are great with kids. And, I am sure that Gabby know it"

"Thanks. That means a lot" he said smiling and she hugged him

/

After speaking with his chief, Severide had the necessity of seeing again Erin's face. He knew that there was a possibility that he couldn't make. He regretted of not visiting Erin or calling her since they had the argument. He flipped through pictures that he had saved on his cell phone. Most of them were of his squad fellows, other was of Shay or Casey and he. However, he didn't have anyone of Erin and he regretted again of not taking any picture of her when he had the change of doing it.

"It would be the first thing that I will do as soon as I get out of here" he said to himself putting his phone in his pocket

"Severide" he heard one more time, the only difference was that this time it wasn't hear by his radio. This time, someone was calling him near to where he was.

"I am here" he yelled "I-" but, he wasn't able to say it again; his voice was silence by other big noise over his head. Some debris fell over him and covering his body.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review. I also hope that you like my idea about writting about Kelly and det. Lindsay. Do you think that I should continue it? **

**I think that Casey, Shay and Severide are going to be stuck under the concrete just a few more chapter. They will get out of there before that you can watch premiere of new season. I can't wait to watch it =) 19 days!**

**Have a nice day.**

**Namine Redfield**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi how are you?**

**First of all, thanks you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and let me a review. In the last chapter I had 10 reviews. I couldn't believe it. I think that it was the first time that I have such as amount of review. Thanks**

**Since, you like it the ****Linseride parts of the last chapter, I decide to continue writing about them. Most of the chapter is about them. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last chapter and let me your opinion. **

**Thanks to: **_**gymkidz2000, M. Louise E, Guest, jscat2, Camila (Guest), sandygirl**__** (Thanks for your idea, I hope that you like this chapter), **__**Justicerocks, biihzane, chill81, Robigna88 and Guest.**_

**Please let me a review with your opinion.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 7

Det. Lindsay was working in her laptop, making a report unaware of what was happening around her. She was a person who when there was something bad in her life or something that it was bothering her, she became in a workaholic during a few days.

She loves her job however, sometimes more than her job, it was like if it was her refuge. She didn't want to admit but, she had part of the blame of feeling like this. It has been three days since she and Kelly had a rough conversation. During these three days, she refused to call him or go to his house or the firehouse. Maybe, it was the end of their short relationship. She never should have invited him to pass to her house when he was there to return her paperweight, which he stole while he was one day in the district. He was glad that she found his sister. Their feelings were never involved in their relationship. It was always the need to feel, only for a couple of hours, be loved and desired by someone else. Or it was not true? What about if their desire to be in each other's arms began long before that Katie was abducted by Keeler? He never told her "I love you". Thus, he was just interested in one thing, having sex with her. or it wasn't true?

She looked up from her computer and saw that Antonio Dawson was speaking with Sergeant Voight in inside of his office. She deduced that it has to be bad news for Antonio because he was sat in one of the chair while Voight was in front of him with his hands in his shoulders.

She continued doing her job until she heard the door's office open. She could say that Antonio was trying to control the tears that he had in his eyes

"Antonio" she said concerned that something bad could have happened to his family. His wife and he were taking some time; she took the kids and went to live with her sister for awhile "Is everything alright?" she hoped that Laura didn't ask him for the divorce. He loves his wife and his kids.

"There was an explosion. My sister and the firehouse 51 were inside" Erin couldn't believe what he said. Severide works in the same firehouse that his sister. Suddenly, she felt the urge to throw up the entire contents of her stomach. This couldn't be happening

"Oh my God" Olinsky said approaching to him.

"Do you know how your sister is?" Jay asked

"I don't know anything about her. Some of them are still stuck in the debris"

"Do you know something about Severide?" Erin said getting up of her chair. She had the hope that he wasn't on shift that day. Maybe, it was his free day.

"Nada. We are going to go to the scene" Voight said "Do you want to come us?" He didn't know what was happening between her and the Lieutenant but, he was sure that he was the reason why Erin was smiling most of the time.

"Yes" and she took her jacket and walked with them to his car. As soon as she was sat inside of the car she took her phone of her jacket. She had a message from Kelly. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. It could be that it was the last message that she was going to received from him.

Voight was watching her from the near mirror. For him, she was like the daughter that he and his wife never had. He looked after of her since she was teenager. Now, some years later, he was proud of her. "Are you ok?"

"Kelly is one of them who is stuck in the debris"

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked

"No but, I have the feeling" she erased her tears and refused to read the message that he sent her. She put her phone on her jacket

/

Severide looked to his phone gratefully that he had been able to sent to Erin one last message. He was sure that he would not get out of there alive and at least, he wanted to say to her how sorry he was for how he treated her. He knew that he should have called her, instead of sending a message; however, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it without crying.

After the last collapse, more debris was covering his now sore body; he couldn't feel his right leg.

"Severide, report" Boden said by radio

"Chief, there is more debris than before"

"Don't worry we are going to get you out of there in no time. Can you try to make so noise? we need to know where are you"

"I am not sure" Severide took flashlight and started to hit a metallic tube that was near to him.

"Help" he heard that someone said a few meters of where he was. He was stunned and spite of he was sure that he had heard that voice before, he didn't remember to who belonged. He was sure that it wasn't Newhouse who was calling for help. Newhouse never said a word in the last half an hour. The new member of the Squad 3 died before that their firefighter brothers could found him.

/

Dawson was moving again around the debris. This time it wasn't as claustrophobic as it was before. Before her, leading the rescue team, it was Clarke. He together with some of his crew, were putting braces in the small tunnel that Herrmann and she used.

"Dawson?" Herrmann said behind her "Are you ok?" He was concerned that the stressful situation could have some negative consequences for her baby.

"Yeah" she said "I am fine. But, we have to move faster. This could exploit again in any moment"

"Gabby" Clarke said "we are moving as faster as we could. Don't worry we are going to save them. Keep moving"

/

After Boden and his crew heard the sound that Severide was doing to indicate them where he was, they started to move in one direction, taking off all the stone and debris that were blocking their way.

However, they didn't know that under them, Casey and shay were. Thus, any movement that they were doing was harming their other partners.

"I think that we are almost there Severide" Boden said "Ok guys, we need to move this" he said referring to part of the concrete that was covering their way "Mouch, Otis, help me to move it"

Between the three of them, moved the big stone. As soon as the debris hit the ground, part of the floor collapsed under their feet. Luckily, any of them got injured.

"Severide" Boden said looking through the debris. With his flashlight he lighted to everything that he had in front of him, until he saw him. His face was covered by his blood and dust. "Severide" he repeated

"Chief" Kelly couldn't believe that they finally found him. He thought that it was nightmare and, when he opened the eyes his chief would not be there.

"Severide, can you move?"

"I can't chief. I am really tired and my legs are trapped"

"Okay. It will take us a little bit longer but, we will go there and help you. Resist"

"I want to sleep" he repeated. Suddenly, he felt like if all his strength was abandoning him at the same time.

"Kelly" a sweet voice said by radio

"Erin?" he asked shocked. For one moment, he thought that his mind was playing him a dirty trick

"It is me Kelly. Talk to me please. You can't sleep baby" she said

"I am sorry Erin but, I can't do that. I send you a message. Read it please"

"No way Severide" he loves when she called him by his last name "I am going to delete it"

"Why?" he asked shocked

"Because, I don't mind what you write in that message. You will have to say it to me face to face when you get out of there"

"Erin"

"We still have open one conversation" she said smiling

"Erin, I am sorry for what I said you"

"Don't say that. Not now" at this point she was trying to control her tears.

"I love you" he said. His last three words made that the tears that she was trying to control started to fall down her cheeks

"Severide!" she yelled. She didn't move when she felt a strong pair of arm hugging her for her back. It was Voight. He always has been there for her when she needs someone. He is like the father that she never had.

"Listen to me kiddo" Voight said taking the radio of Erin's shaking hand "Don't dare to break her heart dying inside of that warehouse. Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir" Severide said some seconds later. He never spoke before with Sergeant Voight, except when both of them met in the court when Tara Little informed that he tried to abuse her. Which wasn't true. Erin told him that she was like his daughter so, it was better not to get mad with him.

"I have something to tell you Kelly" Erin continue "But, you will have to wait until you are here with me"

"Okay" he said smiling for the first time since he woke up trapped under the concrete. That was also the first time that he thought that maybe he could have the chance to get out of there alive. Everything thanks to Erin. She was the one who gave him hope.

/

Shay was looking over her head. She had the feeling that the debris that was over her and Casey's head were moving.

"Help is here" she said "I am sure. They heard us"

"I am not sure. It would be safer if the rescue us in this level rather than from the ceiling"

Behind them, they heard like if someone was hitting the debris with a hammer.

"Casey. Shay" Someone yelled

"Clarke?" Shay said happy. She and Clarke become to be great friend since he helped her with the death of one of her patient "We are here"

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he joked moving a stone and looking to them

"I can't wait"

Clarke was the first one who entered in the air chamber, followed by two of his men, Herrmann and finally Gabby. As soon as Gabby's eyes were rested over Matt, she run to him and kissed him before hugged him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he said smiling "What are you doing here? You shouldn't come to help us"

"I couldn't be outside" and he kissed her again

"I am fine too" Shay joked, making that they broke their kiss "thanks for asking"

"I am glad that you are fine too" Gabby said hugging Shay too.

Clarke walked to them and said "My guys have the victims. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"I think that you were not going to ask that." Shay said walking to the hole.

"Come on baby" Matt said holding Gabby's hand "Let's get out of here. I can't wait to be at home with you between my arms resting in our couch"

"Okay" and she kissed his lips one more time

/

Boden and the rest of the firefighter of Firehouse 51 were approaching to Severide. With the help of Det. Lindsay, Kelly didn't lose his conscience. She was talking with him about the last cases that the intelligence unit had.

"Severide" Boden said putting his big hand in Severide' shoulder "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Of course chief" he smiled "did you hear that, Erin? I will be out of here soon. Thanks for giving me hope"

"Otis. I need a Halligan" Otis gave it to him and between him and Tony; they try to rescue their Lieutenant.

"Be careful" Mouch said "It is possible, that we can cause a collapse"

"I think that I've heard something" Tony said looking around him

"It will be better that we rush" Boden said "it could collapse over our head"

They continued moving the concrete until Severide's legs were free. It was possible that he had a fracture in his right leg while in the case of the left one, he was going to need a few stitches.

"Let's go Lieutenant. Your girl is waiting you" Mills joked

Grateful that their Squad Lieutenant was alive, all of them started to move back. They couldn't wait to be out of there and see if the other rescue squad could find their other four partners that were missing. They didn't know anything about them since their radios were broken.

"Did you hear that?" Mouch said looking to the ground. He had the feeling that the ground were trembling under his foot "Brian" he pushed his partner before that the floor could collapse under him.

"Mouch" Otis said when he saw that Mouch was holding himself with one hand. The ground that were under his feet had disappeared.

"Keep moving Chief" Cruz said "Otis and I will help Mouch. Get Severide out of here"

/

Shay helped by Herrmann entered in the small hole that will get them out of that mess; hopefully, in a few minutes. She couldn't wait to be outside. Staying there made that she reconsider her life. Until that moment, she didn't understand that she has been having feeling for someone else. Now, it was time to confess those feeling.

"Now one of you" Clarke said offering his hand to help them to climb

"You go first" Matt said to Gabby "I will be right behind you"

"Okay" she didn't understand why but, suddenly, she had the need to kiss him one more time.

"I love you" he said smiling and helped her to reach the hole. Unexpectedly, a noise made that them stopped of moving an even breathing "Keep moving Gabby"

"Dawson" Clarke said trying to grab her arm.

Gabby turned to see Matt, some seconds later the ceiling was collapsing over Matt. Suddenly, Matt's words come to her mind: "I am fine. The doctor said that I can come back to work. It's just a headache; normal people have it all the time. Maybe the next time I will not be so lucky." Without losing a second, she jumped over him "I can lose him. I can live if you're not my life" her mind said. She only had time to cover his head with her arms before that the cell collapsed over them.

"Matt" she said when part of the ceiling fall near to his head. She was sure that it was their end. He was the first one who lost the conscience. "no Matt" she cried "I can lose you"

Some seconds later, their bodies were covered by the concrete.

* * *

**I hope that you like it this new chapter. I am going to work on the next one. I hope that you don't mind but, I am going to update this fic before than the other two. **

**I can't believe in 12 days we will know who will survive and who not? I am sure that Severide, Casey, Dawson and Shay are going to survive. I read an article about it and they said that Severide and Shay are going to reconsider their life. **

**Please let me a review with your opinion. I will try to have the next one as soon as I can but, I promise that it will be before than the 23****rd**** of September.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi how are you?**

**It has been a long time since I published the last chapter. I am so sorry. During the last week I had a lot of stressed. I started to work in my university helping to the foreign students that are coming to study on it. And tomorrow, I will start my lessons again and a course of lifeguard. Thus, my free time will be reduced. **

**Besides, I was blocked, I wasn't able to write anything, maybe a few words but, I didn't like the result thus, I deleted them. I think that it is because it has been a long time since I watched a episode of "Chicago Fire". At least, in less that 72 hours we will know what happened to them. I can't wait!**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and let me a review: jscat2, sandygirl, Becca (Guest), M. Louise E, biihzane, Justicerocks, JuJubilee, Robigna88 and littlelegendSA.**

**I will try to have the next chapter ready in a few hours. But, I will need your help. I need your brilliant ideas for it. So please, let a review. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 8:

After the ceiling collapsed over Dawson and Casey, Clarke called by radio to all the firefighters; they have to get them out of there quick. For it, they had to move fast and carefully if they want to save them before than the rest of the framework collapsed over them.

Shay, who was behind Clarke with Herrmann arms grabbing her by her back, was crying. She couldn't believe that until a few seconds ago everyone was happy of being able to get out safe and sound; now, the concern took the place of the happiness. Her best friend and her fiancée were trapped under the debris of the ceiling. She couldn't avoid feeling guilty, Gabby is pregnant and she got out before her. What kind of friend was she? She should have told Gabby and Matt to get out the first one. Now, it was too late. The only thing that she could do was to pray for them and get them to the hospital as soon as the firefighters get them out.

"Herrmann" Clarke said "Get Shay out of here" He and Shay become really good friend since he helped her with dealing with Darryl's death after him suicide in front of her.

"no" she said approaching to the hole "I want to be here. I am her friend. I want to help"

"Shay, there is nothing that you could do" he said placing his strong hand in her shoulder "we have to rescue them and for it, we need space. It is not safe for you to be here. I am sure that Gabby doesn't want that anything bad happen to you. She will need her best friend when she doesn't know what to buy for her baby in the future and, that's you"

/

Otis and Cruz were helping Mouch to get on his feet again. Thanks to him Otis didn't fall on the big hole, formed as a consequence of the collapse of the floor, and saved his life.

"Come on Mouch" Cruz said with his hands, as well as Otis' hands, grabbing Mouch by his gear "I swear you have to stop of eat sandwich and started a diet"

"Stop of speak and get me out of here" he said, some seconds later he was able to stand on his feet again. He looked to both of them, he'd had breath to speak, he would have given thank to them.

"Don't worry geezer" Otis joked patting his shoulder "I promise you that you will be ready for the date that you are having tonight"

"What?" He didn't know how he knows that he got a date that night. He never said a word about it to anybody except to Herrmann. Herrmann. Surely, he told them about it "How do you know it?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows. It is not a secret that there is something between you and sergeant Platt. We were too in Boden's wedding" During the wedding Mouch and sergeant Platt met and they started to speak like if they were friend since forever. However, they were called to duty and when they come back to firehouse, she had disappeared. Disappointed, he felt that for her he was nothing but, his opinion changed when he opened his locker when his shift was over and found a piece of paper with her number on it.

"It is time that you seat your head" and the three of them moved to get out of there and meet their fellows.

/

Boden and Tony were helping Severide to walk to exit. It was difficult to move through the hole and the debris. As soon as the three of them get out of the main door, two EMT ran to them holding a stretcher. Boden helped Kelly to sit on it while Tony was taking off his breathing apparatus. Kelly was glad of could breathe again some fresh air.

"Kelly" the same sweet voice that gave him hopes said "Kelly" Erin said running to him with her arm opening ready to hug him "Thanks God" she said resting her head over his. Her tears were falling down her cheeks to his dirty hair.

"Erin" he said feeling exhausted. Nevertheless, he was happy of being between her warm arms. He always found comfort in her arms.

"are you okay?" she said looking him closely

"Yeah. it just my legs" he said looking down. An EMT was trying to get him out of his gear pants, letting Kelly just in his work pants. The same EMT took a scissors a cut his work pants to have a better look of his injuries. His right leg was bleeding deeply and a steel fragment was in his skin. In the case of the other one, a purple bruise was starting to form. He was sure that he was lucky; it could have been worse.

"l love you" and she kissed him in his temple

"What did you just said?" Kelly wasn't sure if he had heard right. It was the first time that she said him something like that. He was sure that she has feeling for him however, she didn't express it with words until that moment. He guessed that in the past, someone made so much pain to her and now, she was afraid of falling in love again.

"I said, I love you" and she crushed her lips against his. Her fingers were brushing his hair which was covered by dust.

"I love you too" he said when they break their kiss "I am sorry. I should never act like I did the last time that we were met"

"Don't worry I should have give you some space. You need it" she was caressing his cheeks

"It doesn't matter; I should never have walked out. You were trying to help me and I tried you so bad"

"It's over, Kelly"

"Thanks" he said and kissed her in her lips. "Chief, where is Shay?" after they broke their kiss, he looked around him. "And Casey and Dawson?" immediately, he was concerned that something bad could happened to them since they weren't in nowhere.

"We don't know anything about them. It is possible that they are in this moment in the hospital"

"that is not possible" Antonio Dawson said "if not the hospital I would have called me"

Some minutes later, Shay together with Herrmann got out of the building. Shay was crying while Herrmann was in shock. He couldn't believe it, he had failed to his lieutenant; he had promised him that he would not let that anything bad happened to Gabby and their un-born baby. Now, both of them were trapped under the ceiling; if Matt gets out of there alive, he will never forgive him.

"Gabby and Matt are trapped" Shay said walking to Chief Boden.

"What?" Severide asked concerned, he even tried to get out of the stretcher ready to get inside of the building again to help them but, Erin's hand stopped him of doing it.

"Clarke and his guys are trying to rescue them" Herrmann was almost to start to cry

"Herrmann?" Boden said looking to him

"I am fine" he said looking to the ground. In this moment, he had the feeling that he didn't deserve their concerned.

/

Clarke and his guys were starting to move away part of the ceiling that was over Dawson and Casey. They were being careful, they didn't wanted to cause them more damage that what they could already had. Finally, Clarke was able to saw two hands which were holding one to each other; It was Matt and Gabby hands. Without losing a second, one of the firefighter checked if they had a pulse.

"And?" Jeff asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer

"There is a pulse. In both cases is weak"

"Come on, we have to get them out now. She is going first, she is pregnant. Be careful of their heads"

/

The EMT finished of bandaging Kelly right leg and now, he was waiting that an ambulance could take him to the hospital. He wasn't in critical state thus, he could wait that the EMT take care of his two friends first. Besides, he refused to go to the hospital until he knows how they were.

Antonio was walking from one side to the other around the scene. He was anxious of having any news about his sister and his future brother in law. Around them, there was a group of firefighter packing their equipment while the EMT was getting ready for Casey and Dawson.

"Shay what is going on? why it is taking them so long?" he was scared that he lost Matt like he lost Andy. "You saw them after the ceiling collapsed over them, right?"

She nodded and said "I can't stop of thinking in Gabby"

"Hey, it is not your fault"

"Of course it is. She is pregnant, she should have left before than me" she started to cry and Erin hugged her. Shay put her chin on her shoulder while Erin was rubbing gently her back. Severide's hand was brushing her blonde hair

"Gabby is what?" Antonio asked shocked, his sister never told him a word about her pregnancy. They two got close when they were kids, he used to look after of her while their parents were working and always they speak with the other one about everything.

"She is pregnant and-" She doubted if she should said what Gabby told her while they were riding in the ambulance

"and?" Severide asked nervously

"Matt dared to ask her to marry him before of this call and, she said yes" Antonio smiled that Matt finally asked her. One week ago, he asked for his blessed, he was so nervous. Matt even thought that he was going to punch him.

Flashback

_Matt was sit on his office. Every two minutes he was checking his phone, he was waiting an important call. A call that could change his life and future. It has been three days since he bought the engagement ring for Gabby. He wanted to ask her to marry him however, he know that for her it is really important her family thus, he was going to ask for the blessing of her family. _

_Since her parents were out of town visiting their Dominican family, he wasn't able to ask it to her father. Thus, he preferred to ask it to her brother; he was sure that he was going to give it to him but, he wasn't one hundred per cent sure. He made so much pain to her in the past. His thought were interrupted by his phone which was buzzing in his desk. He saw the I.D. caller and saw that it was Antonio who was calling him. it was time. He rose of his chair and walked to the street._

_ Antonio was waiting him sitting in the hood of his car. As soon as he watched that Matt was approaching to him he rose and walked to him. They two shook their hands and shared a quick hug._

_ "How are you Matt?"_

_ "Fine. And you?_

_ "I can't complain"_

_ "And Laura and the kids?"_

_"they are fine" Matt opened his mouths to say something but he closed it again "I have the feeling that you don't wanted to see me just for talking about how my family are. Do you want to tell me something?"_

_ "Yeah" he took a deep breath and said "I think that your sister is one of the most amazing person that I have ever met. And" he made a little pause and continue "I want to ask her to marry me" Antonio's face change completely as soon as Matt pronounce the word "Marry""I wanted to ask for his blessed to your father however, I know that your parents are out of town so" he was really nervous and didn't know what to say._

_Antonio was in silence for a few second, which made that Matt got scary that he wasn't going to give his permission to ask to his sister to marry him. Finally, Antonio said "You know Matt, in my culture a man that" Matt thought that he was going to punch him in his face at that point. Antonio laughed and said "of course that you have my blessed to ask Gabby to marry you"_

_ It took a few seconds to Matt to realize what Antonio said "Oh dammit Antonio" Matt rubbed his hair and walked away of Antonio_

_ "Were you thinking that I was going to punch you man?" he joked_

_ "Yeah" and Antonio approached to him boxing in front of him "that's the way I am"_

_ "Thanks Antonio" and both men shared again a quick hug. _

_End of the flashback_

"I can't believe it. Matt and Gabby are setting their head" Since they two started to date, Kelly was sure that they were made one to each other. However, he thought that they were going too fast but, they were in love and in love it doesn't matter "They are going to be fine"

Shay approached to Kelly and looked to his injured closely "How are you?" she erased her tears with her hand.

"I am fine. Shay, I am sorry for what I told you. I never wanted to hurt you like this"

She smiled and said "we are friend remember?" and she hugged him

Behind them, a group of paramedic was getting ready their equipment for Casey and Dawson. A couple of minutes later, two firefighter placed Dawson's unconscious body on a stretcher. Her temple had a deep scratch that was bleeding deeply; a part of it, she looked fine.

"what do we have?" McCauley asked putting around Gabby's neck a C-collar.

"The ceiling collapsed over her. She lost her conscious some minutes ago"

"She is pregnant" Shay said approaching to them "What about Casey?"

"Lieutenant Clarke and Highmore are bringing him in that moment"

Suddenly, Clarke together with Highmore, Otis, Mouch and Cruz were carrying Casey's body. Boden approached to them with a stretcher and they put him on it. He was bleeding from his head and as well as Gabby he was unconsious.

"His pulse is weak" Chout said putting around his neck a C-collar. "It is probable that he hit his head again. It would be necessary to make a x-ray and a scan of his head. It is probable that he is having an epidural hematoma or a cerebral hemorrhage"

"Not again Matt" Chief Boden said not couldn't believe that his young Lieutenant was having again problems with his head "we have to take them to the hospital now"

They placed each of them inside of an ambulance and took them to the nearest hospital.

/

As soon as both ambulances arrived to Lakeshore, Dawson and Casey were carried to a common OR. A nurse started to take off their gear and cloth while the doctors were working on them.

"what is his state?" Dr. Arata asked. He was trying to determine what was wrong with Gabby. Apparently she looked to be fine.

"It is probable that he has a concussion. I recommend to make an x-ray to be sure. And her?"

"She is pregnant of approximately three or four weeks. Apparently she is fine. I do not discount the possibility that she has brain hemorrhage. Her pupils are reactive"

"Perhaps she has too an internal bleeding"

"Nurse Wilson, took her to the OR in the second floor. Be ready to operate her as soon as we are sure that she is having an internal bleeding. We have to save her and the baby"

* * *

**I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me a rev****iew with your opinion.**

**If I have a lot of requests and reviews in this chapter, it is possible that I have the next chapter in a few hours. Your reviews give me encourage to continue writing and improve =)!**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	10. Where I belong

**Hi**

**I am sorry. I tried to publish this chapter yesterday; however, I don't know why I didn't have internet in all the day. I think that it is because of the weather.**

**I couldn't believe that Shay died in the warehouse. It is so unfair. I loved her character. She was always so funny, independent and confident. I am going to miss her in the TV show. I hope that Severide can get over it, she was his best friend.**

**I hope that the next episode won't be so sad like that one. What is Casey going to do? will he ask Gabby to marry him again? Maybe, if I have time today, I will write a one-shot about it.**

**Thanks to everyone how took time to read the last chapter, specially to: _Justicerocks, Camila (Guest), biihzane, jscat2 (Guest), Marie3893, Robigna88, Milady29 and AussieJM._**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion.**

* * *

_Life is all about moments of impact and how they changes our life forever._

_The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, controlling how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they may. And wait. For the next collision. The thing is each one of us, is the sum total of every moment that we ever experience, with all the people that we've ever know. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them?_

Leo "The Vow"

* * *

Chapter 9: Where I belong.

Few hours after Matt arrived to the hospital, he was starting to wake up. He could feel that someone was caressing sweetly his left hand. For a moment, he thought that it was Gabby the one who was caressing his soft skin; he loves when she does it. Normally, she wakes up first and spends some minutes staring him while he is still sleeping peacefully near to her. After that, she wakes up him kissing the line of his jaw, placing one last kiss on his pink lips. on the other hand, the days that they are on shift, she goes to his office and, owing to they were in the firehouse, they don't want to be caught by anyone, specially their chief, she wakes him with a sweet kiss in his lips.

Suddenly, the image of the accident came to his mind. _Gabby_ he thought. He opened his eyes but, he couldn't see anything; everything around him was dark. He started to breath heavy. He was able to open his eyes, however, why couldn't he see anything? There was something that was blocking his vision?.

"Matty" a voice said near to him. The hand moved from his hand to his chest like if the unknown person was trying to relax him. "You are safe now. You are in the hospital"

"Mom?" he blinked and opened again his eyes but, like the last time, he couldn't see his mother's face. He was blind; he lost his vision in the line of duty. He knew that it is a dangerous job; however, he thought that he would never get injured since he is careful. "What it's going on? Am I blind?" he was fear that he wasn't able to see never again in his life.

"Your doctor said that your eyes are irritated because of the dust. You weren't wearing your air mask when the ceiling collapsed over you. A nurse is putting on your eyes some drops twice per hour. You have gauzes covering them. Maybe tomorrow they will remove the gauzes. Besides, you have a concussion. You were unconscious during six hours. Luckily, you didn't need surgery. You are going to be fine"

"And Gabby?" he moved his hand trying to determine if Gabby was in the room too "Gabby, baby"

"Matt" his mother said grabbing his hand "I have to tell you something"

"No please" he said wanting to cry but, a sharp pain in his eyes didn't allowed him to do it. The image of Hallie's body came to his mind. He couldn't have lost her in the same way that he lost Hallie "I don't want to hear it. Don't say it"

"Matt please, you have to hear me" she said brushing his hair "Don't worry, Gabby is fine"

Matt took a deep breath and smiled. "Matt, I am pregnant" Gabby's voice said in his mind "Our baby" he said after remembering what she told him before that they called to duty.

"Baby? What baby?"

"she is pregnant"

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" She couldn't avoid feeling a little excluded of her son's life.

"She and I have just found out that she…we are pregnant" She couldn't believe it, in a couple of months she will have another grandchild.

"Congratulations. You two are going to be great parents" she hugged him

"Where is she? I want to see her" he tried to get up of the bed, although, his mother stopped him of doing it.

"You can't. She is in the PACU, she had a surgery and, she got out half an hour ago. She needs rest. She was having an internal bleeding and a concussion" she made a stop before continue speaking "I think that you should speak with your doctor"

"What aren't you telling me? What it's going on? Has she lost the baby?" One more time he tried to get up of the bed but, his mother stopped him

"You should speak with her family. They will tell you how she is. I'm going to see if they are outside"

Nancy let her son alone in the room and walked around the hallways of the hospital. Finally, she arrived to the waiting room where the crew of the firehouse 51 was waiting any update of their injured partners. She approached to Gabby's family and watched that her mother had tears in her eyes. Near to her there was her son and a young woman of the same age of Antonio. She guessed that she had to be Antonio's wife. As soon as he called her, she know that there was something wrong with him thus, she let the kids with her sister and came back to Chicago for being in his side.

"Do you know anything about Gabby?"

"Nothing" the old lady said "what about Matthew?"

"He had just wake up. He is asking for Gabby. I don't know what to tell him"

"I'm going to speak with him" Antonio said. He rose of the plastic chair when his wife stopped him of moving away

"Antonio" his wife held his hand "You know that I am here for you, right? it doesn't matter what has happened in the last couple of weeks. I want to be on your side"

He nodded and said "I know" and he went to Matt's room. When he arrived he opened the door and saw that a nurse was taking off the gauzes that were covering Matt's eyes for putting the drops on them.

"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse said

"I want to speak with him" he approached to the bed and sat in the chair "How are you Matt?"

"I am fine" finally the nurse finished of putting on the drops in his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Casey, your doctor will come soon" She looked to Antonio and said "Please, try to avoid that he fall asleep"

"I'll do it" and the nurse let the room. Antonio looked to Matt; he could say that he was anxious of knowing how Gabby and their un-born baby were

"When are they going to remove the gauzes?"

"Antonio, it doesn't matter how I am. I am going to live. How is your sister?"

"Matt" he started "She had just get out of surgery"

"And?"

"She was having an internal bleeding. In this moment she and the baby are fine. Which remember me, congratulations daddy" he patted his shoulder smiling

"There is something that you're not telling me"

"That is true. In this moment the doctor has decided to put her on an induced coma" he made a little pause and watched that his mother was outside hearing what they were talking. She entered in the room and grabbed Matt hand

"Matthew" she said

"Alejandra" he said

She took a deep breath and said "The doctor said that she is having an intracranial bleeding. They decided to put her on an induced coma; thus, she could heal by herself. They will know more about her state when they take her off of her medication and she wakes up of her coma" At that point Matt was crying. She sat in the bedside and hugged him "Gabby is stronger. She will be fine"

"I want to see her" he tried to find the call button to call the nurse. A few seconds later the door was opened and a doctor entered in the room followed by the same nurse that put the drops on his eyes before.

"I want to leave" he said "I want my discharge papers"

"Not so fast Mr. Casey" Dr. Arata said "I am Dr. Arata and, I am afraid but, you can't leave right now. You have to be here at least two more days"

"I can't"

"Matt. Can I call you Matt?" Matt nodded and he continued speaking "You had just wake up after a ceiling collapsed over your head. You have to be here until we are hundred per cent sure that you are not having another injury in your head"

"I just need to see her" he said crying again

"And you will but, it has to be tomorrow. She is in the PACU"

"Can I go there and stay with her only a few minutes?" he needed to felt her soft skin one more time. He needed to wake up of the nightmare in which he had wake up.

"Five minutes" finally he said

"Thanks" With Antonio and Alejandra's help, Matt got up of the bed and sat on a wheelchair. Antonio wheeled him out of his room toward the PACU. When they arrived there, a nurse walked out of the nurse station and approached to them.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Dawson?" she asked

"Sure" Alejandra said and placed her hand on Matt's shoulder "This is the boyfriend of my daughter. His doctor has allowed him to sit with Gabby for a few minutes"

"Alright" the nurse said smiling "I will wheel him to her bed" Matt and the nurse went into the room. As soon as the nurse stopped of pushing him, Matt reached out his right arm to hold Gabby's hand. He smiled when he could feel her soft skin against his "Be careful, there are a few wires on her chest as well as in her right hand" Afraid that he could switch off any of the machines, Matt released her hand "Don't worry. I am sure that she is glad of feeling you. I will give you some alone time"

"Thanks" he said and hold again her hand "Hi baby. I am not sure if you can hear me. I don't know what to say, except that I am sorry. It is my fault that you are in this moment lying in that bed. But, I promise you that I am going to be here every day until you wake up and also in your recovery. I wish I could see you but, I can't. I have a problem with my eyes; they are irritated because of the dust. My doctor said that maybe tomorrow I will be able to see again. My vision could be blurring but, I don't mind as long as I could see you again" he made a small pause "You have to wake up baby. I can't lose you. I need you. I love you" at that point some tears were falling down his cheeks. He rose of the wheelchair and with the help of his hands, he tried to find where her face was. She was wearing an oxygen mask, thus, he couldn't kiss her on her lips. Being careful of the wires and IV's she was hook, he crawled into her bed. He laid himself down near to her and said smiling "I promised to the nurse that, it will take me five minutes to see you but, I can't leave now. This is the place where I belong. Near to you" He placed his head on her shoulder, rested his right hand on her belly and closed his tired eyes. In that moment, he didn't mind what the nurse of the doctor could say; he just wanted to be there with her and their baby.

* * *

**Matt is fine but, will Gabby and the baby be fine too? Laura come back to Chicago to be with Antonio, will they be able to solve their problems? In the next chapter you will know how Severide is and of course more Lindsay/Severide moments =) **

**Please let me a review with your opinion and what do you want to see in the next couple of chapters.**

**Do you think that I should continue writing about Mouch and Sergeant Platt? **

**Have a nice day.**

**I will try to have the next chapter of "how to save a life" and "let her go" as soon as I can.**

**Namine Redfield **


	11. Who are you?

**Hi**

**I have just finished this new chapter and, I have to say that in my opinion, now is when the drama is going to start. And, Casey is the one who is going to suffer more.**

**The rated of this chapter is going to be M because of the first part.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and please let me a review. It is really important for me to read for reviews. So, please spend some minutes letting me a quick review. I don't mind if it is positive or **

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to: **_**Justicerocks, Camila, sarashadowhunter, biihzane and DinosaurPie.**_

**I hope that the Lindsay/Severide fan like this chapter and the Casey/Dawson fan don't want to kill me. **

**Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and let me a review.**

**Bye**

* * *

Chapter 10: who are you?

_**3 days later**_

Three days had passed since the warehouse exploded with the entire crew of the firehouse 51 inside. Severide couldn't believe how fast had passed them. He was discharged of the hospital yesterday in the morning and because Shay was on shift until today, he crashed at Det. Lindsay's house. He has a fracture in his left leg, and some bruises in his ribs but, a part of that, he was lucky.

Erin sat near to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about how much I screwed up one week ago"

"I told you and, I will say it again. It's over Kelly" she said caressing his forehead

"That don't make me feel better" he closed his eyes and enjoy of the touch of her soft skin against his hair.

"I love you Kelly. You know it right?"

He opened his eyes, looked her and nodded smiling "I love you too. Thanks for being on my side even when I try to push you of my life"

"Don't say it" she pressed her lips against his and gave him a tender kiss "Do you want to go to the hospital to see how Casey is doing?"

"Sure. Yesterday, I tried to speak with him before that I was discharged but, he was on Gabby's room most of the day. I am worried about him. He was a mess when he lost Hallie, his ex-fiancée"

"Get ready; I will bring you to the hospital. I am sure that he can need a good friend in that moment" before that she could get up of the couch, Kelly grabbed her hand and sat her on his lap "Kelly"

"I mean it when I said than I sorry and I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I don't know why but, with you on my side everything is better. I love you" and he kissed her. After a few seconds, both of them were fighting for the control of the kiss, their tongues were moving inside of the mouths and their hands were exploring their bodies.

"Do you think that Casey can wait a little longer?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"I think so. In this moment I need to feel you"

"Me too" and she took off her shirt and placed small kisses around his jaw while, he was kissing her in the hot spot that she has in her collarbone and unhooked her bra.

"You are so gorgeous" he said staring her half naked body. She couldn't avoid feeling overexposed and insecure in front of him. It wasn't the first time that she was naked in front of him, however, this time something inside of her was telling that this time it would different.

She always considers to herself like a woman an unattractive so, she tried to cover her bare chest with her hands but, Severide stopped her.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed" he said

He approached his mouth to her chest and introduced one of her soft nipples inside of his mouth. Erin started to moan as soon as his tongue made contact with her sensitive skin, her fingers were running thru his hair.

/

Matthew Casey was dressed in his own clothes waiting that his doctor entered on his room with his discharge papers. He couldn't wait to be discharged but, it didn't mean that he was leaving the hospital. His intentions were different. He was going to be on the hospital until Gabby wakes up of her coma, that according to her doctor, it could be at the end of the week.

During the last three days, he didn't leave her side in any moment. The only moment that he let her alone with a member of her family was when he had to come back to his room to eat, be cured or for sleeping.

The door was opened and Dr. Arata entered in the room with some papers under his arm "You have to sign these papers. If you feel dizziness or you are disorientated you have to come back immediately"

"Don't worry, I am not leaving the hospital" he signed the documents and gave them to him "I am going to be in Gabby's room until she wakes up"

"I don't think that it could be a good idea. Your body needs rest and, Gabby is going to need your help during her recovery"

"I don't mind. We entered together in that hospital and we are going to leave together" he took his belongings and walked out of the room.

When he arrived to the floor in which Gabby was, he saw that some doctors and nurses were entering in her room. Scared that something bad could happen to her, he ran to her room as fast as he could. When he tried to enter in the room, a nurse stopped him, pushing him away of the door and closed it after her. He tried to watch through the window what was happening but a nurse was drawing the curtains. It had to be something serious if they didn't want that he saw it.

He could feel his heart beating inside of his chest. He rested his back against the wall, sat on the floor and held his knees with his arms. Few seconds later some tears were falling down his cheeks to the floor.

On the other side of the hallway he could hear someone crying, he watched in the direction of the moaning and saw that an old lady was hugged to a young women crying while a doctor was trying to explain something to them. That scene broke Matt's heart and he wished that he did not have the same situation again when the doctor told him that Hallie was dead. He couldn't be able to hold the cries thus; he covered his ears with his hands with the hope that it made it stopped them. A minute later, the hallway was in silence again, however, it didn't make that his angst and nervous disappeared. He wanted to kick the door, and see with his own eyes how Gabby was; nevertheless, he was scared of seeing the image of a doctor trying to reanimate the love of his life.

Suddenly, he felt that someone sat near to him and hugged him. He looked up and saw that it was Kelly who was hugging him. He was so scared that he didn't noticed that Kelly and Erin arrived and were stand up near to him asking what happened.

"What is going on Casey?" Kelly asked concerned

"There is a problem with Gabby and, nobody say me nothing. I can lose her as I lost Hallie"

"That is not going to happen, did you hear me?" he said cupping his face

Erin knelt in front of him for being in the same eye level and said "Gabby is stronger than you think she is. She and the baby are going to be fine"

Suddenly, the door was opened and a doctor walked out of the room. Matt rose of the floor and approached to him; his hands were shaking.

"How are my fiancée and my baby?"

"Your fiancée is fine. However, we are monitoring the vital signs of your baby. The pulse of your baby increased rapidly and we had to make it go slow again. It is negative for the baby. In this moment both of them are fine but, I am afraid that we need to made an ultrasound to her to confirm if the baby is fine. Besides, we are going to put her out of her coma and let her to wake up"

"Could it suppose something negative for any of them?" Erin asked since Casey looked like if he was paralyzed because of the shocking news.

"Not at all"

"Alright, you can do it. You have my permission" Matt said

"Do you want to be with us while we doing the ultrasound?"

"No" Matt said drying his tears. The doctor entered in the room and some seconds later two nurses were carrying Gabby to other area of the hospital.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be with her, Matt?" Kelly asked

"As soon as, she wakes up of her coma we will have another ultrasound and, together we will meet our baby"

"Matt" they heard behind them, they turned and saw that Gabby's family was walking through the hallway "What happened? We saw a nurse that was moving Gabby to other area. Are she and the baby fine?" Alejandra asked worried for her baby.

"Yeah" he didn't want that they were more scared than they already were "They are going to put her out of her coma. And, they are going to make some test for being sure that the baby is fine" both parents let out a breath

"I am going to go with her" Alejandra said and she went in the same way that the nurse disappeared with Gabby's bed.

"Are you alright Matt?" Gabby's father said since, he was so pale.

"Yeah, don't worry Carlos. I am fine"

"You know that you don't have to lie" he placed his hand in his shoulder trying to comfort him. He has known Matt for almost a year and he knew when there was something wrong with him or if he was worried.

"Thanks" Matt said and Carlos hugged him and rubbed his back "I can't lose her, she is my world"

"I know son"

/

After the doctor made a lot of test and, she was sure that Gabby and the baby were fine, a nurse brought Gabby back to her room. Now, it was later and Matt was the only one was in the room on her side. He was sat on a plastic chair while he was holding her hand. He was feeling tired but, he was afraid of falling sleep in case of there will be any other complication with their baby or with her. He approached to her and placed his other hand in her tummy.

"Hey little one. Today, you scared me. For a moment, I thought that I was going to lose you. But, the doctor said that it is not going to happen because you are as stronger as you mommy. You know, she is the best and, I am hundred per cent sure that she going to be the best mommy that you can never have. She is great and, very beautiful"

Unexpectedly, he felt that her hand was moving a little. He caressed her hand a it happen again. She opened and closed her hand. It was little movement but, it was enough for him to call a nurse.

"Gabby" he said "Como on baby. I want to see again those beautiful and lovely hazel eyes that you have and, drive me crazy all the time"

"Have you called us, Mr. Casey?" a nurse said entering in the room

"I think that she is waking up" he said not moving his eyes from her

"I will call her doctor"

Few seconds later, she opened her eyes which fluttered around the room before she closed them again

"Gabby" he said rubbing her hand. She opened again her eyes and looked to him. He was going to say something when her doctor arrived.

"How are you Gabriela?"

"fine" she said slowly. She was still a little groggy "what happened?" she asked confused

"There was an explosion and you were inside of the warehouse when it happened" the doctor said "but, don't worry you are fine"

"Was anyone else hurt a part of me?" she asked looking to Matt, who looked strange to her and her doctor after Gabby asked him that question.

"There were other three injured"

"but don't worry. They are well, honey. I am so happy to see you up" Matt said brushing her hair

"What are you doing?" she asked moving away of him

"Gabby" he said shocked

"Nobody except my friends call me Gabby" she said angry that, who she believed it was her doctor, took the confidence for calling her by her nickname.

"Gabby" her real doctor said looking to her "Do you know who is he?"

"Yeah. He is my doctor" she said with confidence

"Gabby" Matt said surprised and worried at the same time "I am your boyfriend"

"You are who?" she said without believe what he said "is this something like a joke? You can't be me boyfriend, I am single"

"I am Matthew Casey"

"I don't know who you are. Please leave"

He rose of the chair and left the room with tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what she was saying. She lost her memory and now, she didn't remember who he is. In that moment, for her, he was a strange person more in the World. Why the World hate him so much? Why he never can have a happy ending? He was so angry with the world.

"Matt" the doctor said leaving the room "how are you?"

"How is she?" he answered with other question

"I gave her something to help her to relax and she is sleeping"

"What is going on? Does she have amnesia?"

"It looks like she having it" She saw that he collapsed crying in front of her "it could be temporal" she said placing her hands on her shoulder "maybe, tomorrow when she wakes up, she will remember you"

"but, you are not sure, right?"

"I am afraid not. We will make a scan to her tomorrow morning. We are going to find what is wrong with her"

"why?" he asked crying

"I don't know. Tomorrow, a psychologist will speak with you and her"

"This cannot be happening" he said drying his tears "Can I pass the night with her?"

"That is not a good idea. If she wakes up and sees you in her room, she could freak out again and, it is not good for her or the baby"

"Alright. I am going to spend the night on the waiting room"

* * *

**Please let me a review with your opinion. It is something really important for me, since it let me know if I am doing a good job or not with the fic. Besides, it give me encourage to continue with it =)**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	12. Amnesia

**Hello**

**I am sorry for the delay. I had a problem with the university and I also got sick. I even spent one night in the hospital. It was horrible. During one week I wasn't able of doing so much =( becuase I was really tired. **

**Anyway, here you have the next chapter of "Remember me". Like you remember, in the last chapter Gabby woke up but, she didn't remember who Matt was. What is going to happen in this new chapter? This chapter is centered on Matt and Gabby but, I promise that in the next I am going to include Kelly/Erin and Antonio/Laura because most of you said me on your reviews that you like these couples. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and who let me a review**_**: jscat2 (Guest), Camila (Guest), Guest, sandygirl , joy (Guest), country-chick-20, Guest, Justicerocks, biihzane, Youbecha, Carorooz, , TildaJoy, Guest. **_**Thanks, you are the best. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review. Your reviews are great and make me so happy =)**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 11: Amnesia

Eight hours had passed since Gabby woke up of her induced coma and, Matt couldn't believe which were her first words "Who are you?" She looked so scared when he tried to hug her. He was so shocked that she refused his touch. According to her doctor, it was possible that she had a temporal amnesia that made that she lost her memory. Maybe today, she will remember him. However, something was telling Matt that he would not be so lucky and she is going to need help to remember who she was before the accident.

Feeling tired of being all the night awake in case of happened something bad with the baby or her state change, he went to the cafeteria to eat something and bought a cup of coffee. With the cup still in his hand, he came back to her room. Her family together with Shay and Severide were in the hallway waiting that he came back.

"Where is Gabby?" Her mother asked

"They are doing to her a few tests and a scan of her head"

"How is Gabby?"

Matt doubted if he should or not tell them that maybe her daughter will not remember who she is "Physically she is fine and she is going to be fine"

"What do you mean by physically?" Antonio asked feeling that they was more that Matt was not telling them

"When she woke up last night"

"Last night?" Shay asked "You call us this morning"

"Like I said, she woke up last night but, she didn't remember who I was" Matt said and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"What?" Carlos said worried "What did the doctor say about it?"

"They are doing a few test on her to determine if it is something temporal or not. They are optimistic and they are thinking that it could be temporal"

"I hope that they are right" Alejandra said. She didn't know so much about medicine but, looking Matt's worried face made her to feel worried about the state of her daughter and her unborn grandchild.

"have you spent the night here?" Carlos asked after realise that his clothes was wrinkled and he had bags under his eyes "We told you that if you want you can spend the night in our house. It is closer than yours to the hospital"

"It's not necessary. I am fine. I slept on the couch of the waiting room. I didn't want that she woke up in the middle of the night and scare her"

"You should come home today. You need rest and a good home cooking"

"I don't want to let her alone"

"I will spend the night here" Antonio said immediately

"Alright" he said smiling that her family was offering to him some support

/

Half an hour later, they were allowed to visit her while the doctor waited for the result of the tests. The first one who entered in the room was Matt. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea that he was there but, everyone encourage him to go first. He didn't want to suffer as he suffered last night when she looked him like if it was the first time in her life that she saw him.

"Hi" he said shyly

"Hi" she said. she was sat on her bed and she had just finished her breakfast.

"How are you?" it was strange being so near to her and wasnt able to hug or kiss her.

"Fine"

"do you know who I am?" he asked hoping that she remember him during the night.

She doubted but finally she said "Yeah. You are the man who was here last night, right?"

"Yeah" he said sad that she didn't recovered her memory yet. He sat on the plastic chair that was near to her bed and had to stop himself of grabbing her hand.

"I am Gabriela. Nice to meet you" she said "But, all my friends call me Gabby"

Matt didn't know what to say, it was the first time that he spoke with someone who was suffering amnesia "Would you like to see your family? they are outside"

"Are my parents outside?" she asked smiling

"Yes. I am going to tell them that they can see you now" he opened the door and ten seconds later her parents and the rest of her family entered in the small private room of the hospital.

"Mom" she said as soon as she saw her mother.

"Honey" Alejandra said glad that her daughter remembered her. She ran to her side, grabbed her arms around her body and hugged her.

"Dad. Antonio" she said happy of seeing them too

"Gabs" Shay said approaching to the bed

"Leslie" and Gabby hugged her "I am glad that you are fine. Last night the doctor told what happened"

"Yeah. I am fine. In addition, today last night I was on shift"

"and how is everyone?"

"They are fine. They send you greetings"

"I am glad that they are fine"

At the end of the room, Matt was looking with envy how Gabby was speaking with her family and friends like if nothing had change because of the accident when in reality something had changed. She had erased Matt of her memory and he couldn't understand why. He wished that in any moment she looked to him and recognised him but, the time was passing and nobody noticed that little by little he was approaching to the door. Silently, he walked out of the room. He couldn't avoid feeling excluded of the happiness that in that moment everyone in that room was sharing. He was happy, he was jealous that Gabby was hugging and speaking with everyone except with him.

"Mr. Casey" Doctor Arata said "I was on my way to say Gabby what the result of the test is. They are good and it is possible that she can leave in a few days"

"I am sure that she is going to be glad of leaving the hospital soon. She doesn't like hospital" and he continue walking around the hallway.

He knew that she was fine but, why she couldn't remember him? He was feeling in that moment a big pain on his hearts that didn't let him to breath _"She remember everyone except me"_ with that thought in his mind he continue walking not knowing to where he was going while some tears were falling down his cheeks

/

Gabby was so happy of seeing all her family. She didn't know why but, with them on her side she was feeling secure.

"Well" Alejandra said "I guess that Matt has to be really happy that you have your memory back, right?"

"Who is Matt?" it was the second time that she heard that name, however, like in the other time she didn't know anyone whose name was Matt.

"He is Matt" her father turned to point to Matt but, he wasn't in any where "Where is he?"

"He was here one minute ago" Antonio said and left the room to see if Matt was outside.

"Honey" Shay said grabbing the hand of her best friend "Do you really don't know who is Matt?" she shocked "Matthew Casey?" she shocked again "So, it is true you don't remember him"

"He is in no where" Antonio said entering again in the room

"Who is Matt?" Gabby asked

"Matt is the blonde, tall and muscular man who was here when we entered"

"and, do I know him? I am thinking that he is my doctor but, he is too shy" she joked

"how it could be possible?" Shay asked

"He is not important. He is just a guy"

"Gabby he is really important for you"

"No way. If he is really important for me then, I will remember him. He should be a looser if I don't remember him"

"Gabby. He is not a looser" her mother reprimanded her. Never in her life, has she thought that her daughter could describe Matt as a looser.

"I am sorry mom but, I don't know him"

"Maybe I can explain what is happening to you" Dr. Arata said entering in the room "I have the result of your scan and x-ray. And, I have to say that owing to the explosion, you suffered a intracranial bleeding and the damage tissue has been putting pressure on your brain for a while. But, the scan show that the pressure was temporal"

"What that mean?"

"that means that you have amnesia. A really rare type of amnesia"

"that can't be possible" Gabby said "I remember my family. I can even tell you what Shay and I speak the last night that we were on Molly's" she looked to her and said "We were speaking about Devon. She came back to city and you weren't sure if you should or not trust on her again"

"That is true" Shay said

"I recommend you to speak with a neuropsychologist"

"Why?"

"It is possible that there is something wrong with your head. Something neurological that is not allowing you to remember everything about your past. I am going to schedule you an appointment"

"when can I come back home?"

"after you speak with the neuropsychologist"

"why?"

"we have to determine what is wrong with you so we can help you"

"all of this is because I don't remember Matt? I don't mind who he is" she said angry "He is just a random guy"

"Honey, he is your fiancée" Shay said

"my what? is this something like a joke?"

"No. You two having been together during eight months"

"That is impossible" she said looking to her doctor "If he is my fiancée than, why can't I remember him?"

"I don't know why" Dr. Arata said

"Maybe if you speak with him, you will help you to remember him"

"No. I don't know who he is" she said tired of saying again and again that she didn't know him "Maybe he is a crazy or insane"

"Gabby" her mother said "You weren't like that"

"She is going to suffer for a while those change of humor" Dr. Arata explained "I will come back later to check how are you doing"

"Thanks"

/

In the meantime, Matt was walking during ten minutes without knowing where he was going. Finally, he realized that he was walking to the firehouse 51. It was possible that any of his partners where there since their shift was over. However, he smiled when he saw that in front of the firehouse Boden's truck was parked. He entered in the firehouse and walked to the chief office, he knocked the door and waited that Chief Boden waved him to pass.

"Hi Casey. What can I do for you?" he pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Matt sat in one of them. "Matt?" He asked when Matt didn't answer his question "Is everything alright?"

"No" he said broken

"Is Gabby?" Matt nodded and Chief Boden rose of his chair and approached to Matt "what happened to her? Shay said that sheis up"

"Yeah. She is up but,-" Matt couldn't continue speaking owing to the tears that he was trying to control started to fall down his cheeks

"But?"

"But she doesn't remember who I am" and finally not couldn't avoid it longer and, he burst into tears. Chief Boden took a deep breath, it was shocked news. He placed his hands in Matt shoulder trying to comfort his truck Lieutenant "She remember everyone except me. I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry" but Matt continued crying. He didn't know too what to do, it was the first time that he saw his truck Lieutenant so broken.

"I want to come back in the next shift" he said erasing his tears

"I don't think it could be a good idea Matt"

"I can't be in the hospital seeing how she remember everyone except me"

"I know it is hard but, she is going to remember you. I am sure. You are a person who it is difficult to forget" Matt smiled and nodded grateful of Boden's words "Come back to the hospital and speak with her doctor"

"I will do it. Thanks" he dried his tears

"Matt" and Bonden gave him a tissue

"Thanks"

After speaking with his Chief he had the feeling that everything will be alright. He came back to the hospital and walked to Gabby's room. He stared her from the window and saw that she was alone and having lunch. He guessed that her family was doing the same. Steeling himself, he entered in the room and smiled to her.

"Hi" he said sitting on a chair

"Hi"

"Maybe you don't remember it but, you and I are friends. Good friends" he clarified "And, you have been there for me when i have been down. Now, it is my turn of being on your side"

"You are Matthew Casey"

"Yeah"

"According to Shay, you and I are engaged"

"Don't worry about that in that moment. Now, it is important your recovery. There will be time to speak about us"

"Good" she said smiling.

* * *

**Her mind has decided to erase Matt of her memory =( but, why? What will the neuropsychologist tell her? Will he found what the cause of her amnesia is? Will Gabby give an opportunity to know who is Matt? **

**I hope that you like this chapter and let me a review whit your opinion and what do you think that is going to happen on the next chapter. **

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	13. Evidences of Love

**Hi**

**I know that I should publish the next chapter of "let her go" but, since I am receiving a lot of encouragement from this fic, that I decided to write a new chapter. **

**I received a few reviews asking me about the baby. Well, don't worry in this new chapter you will know what is going on with the baby. Sorry, maybe I should have said something in the last chapter. But, like I said I mention the baby in this chapter.**

**The rate of this chapter is going to M since there is a Severide/Lindsay in the first part of the chapter. I hope that you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to:**_** lisa1220102, Camila, Guest, biihzane, Agent , Guest, Gabriekat, Joy, Justicerocks, jscat2. **_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion.**

**I will try to have the next chapter of one of my fic as soon as I can.**

**Take care**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 12: Evidences of love

Kelly was walking to the kitchen with the help of his crutches. Since it wasn't the first time that he walked with them, it was easy for him to move around the house. When he arrived, Shay greeted him with a smile. She was finishing her breakfast.

"How are you?"

"Sore" he sat on a chair and she gave him a mug of coffee

"Have you spoken with Casey yesterday?" she asked worried about their friend.

"Yeah" he took a sip of his coffee "I am worried about him. He has to be feeling really bad. I mean, Gabby remembers us but, she did not know who he is. How something like that can happen?" He asked shocked

"I don't know"

"You should know it. You are a something like a doctor"

"I am an EMT. It's not the same. I hope that the neuropsychologist can help them"

"that has to be Erin. She said me that she was coming when her shift was over" Severide said after hearing a knock on the main door

"I will get it"

"thanks" few seconds later, Shay came back to the kitchen followed by Det. Lindsay "Hi baby, how was your shift?" he said hugging her

"Bored" she said sitting next to him after kissing him on his lips "what do you want to do today?"

"sorry for the interruption, lovebirds" Shay said putting the dirty dishes of the breakfast inside of the dishwasher "I have somewhere where I have to be. See you later"

"bye" they said

"I was thinking about checking how Matt doing is. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. By the way, Antonio told me that Gabby is up. I guess that he has to be so happy"

"You don't know it, right?" Kelly asked

"I don't know what?" she asked confused because Antonio looked really happy today while they were working on their case.

"Apparently, she is suffering amnesia. She doesn't know how Matt is. In her mind she thinks that Matt is a strange"

"Oh my God" she said covering her face with her hands

"In this moment, I am sure that he will be glad o having a friend on his side" Kelly said and Erin nodded understanding what he meant. They were going to go to the hospital for being with Matt. "I am going to take a shower and we can leave, alright?"

He walked to the bathroom but, Erin stopped him when she asked him "Do you need help?"

"No. I will be fine" he said

"Then, I guess that I will have to wait you here while you shower alone and I will shower later when I come back home"

"Oh" he said embarrassed "You mean you want to shower with me" and she nodded approaching to him "Baby, you know that I would never say no to a shared shower with you"

"I know"and she put his shirt out of his head and started to kiss him on his lips. Severide placed the crutches on the floor and his hands travelled through her body and stopped in her breasts. He opened the buttons of her shirt and kissed her breasts which were still covered by the material of her bra.

"Kelly" she moaned. His hands were playing in that moment with the zipper of her skinny jeans.

"I think that the shower can wait. What do you think?" she said

"I think so. I need to be inside of you right now" he said urgently.

They walked to the couch, which was nearest than his bed and Kelly lay down with Erin above him. He removed her shirt and her bra and kissed her breasts making that Erin moaned of pleasure. She moved back, got up of the couch and removed Kelly's sweatpants before sat on his lap again.

"You are beautiful" he whispered in her ear

"I know" she joked and he inserted his hand inside of her panties and his tongue played with one of her nipple. "I need you now" she said

"Ssh" he said breaking the contact

"Severide" she moved and started to plant sweet kisses from his chest to the hem of his boxer. She removed his boxers and her panties and Kelly entered inside of her. She buried her face on his shoulder. A few minutes later, he body started to shake against his since she was the first one to let go. Few seconds later Severide came too.

"It was amazing" he murmured

/

In the meantime, in the hospital Gabby was eating her breakfast together with Matt in the cafeteria. Her doctor allowed her to leave her room as long as she moved in a wheelchair pushed by someone and she wasn't alone.

Matt was staring her still asking to him how it could be possible that Gabby didn't remember him. She remembered everyone and every single detail of the day in which happened her accident but, for some reason she remembered them without him and that means that she didn't remember that she was pregnant. The doctor thought that it would be easier for her to tell her that she was pregnant in the next few days thinking that it would be easier for her to understand her new situation.

"What?" she asked funny after caught him staring her by the second time.

"Nothing" he took a bite of his toast and, he looked her again and smiled.

"Why are you staring me in that way?"

"There is no reason" he joked. During the breakfast that they shared in the past, he used to stare her while she was taking a sip of her juice or a bite of his toast. He smiled her and she stuck out her tongue. So, he thought that maybe if he did it, it will help her to remember something. But, it was the opposite; she was feeling uncomfortable with his presence.

"Don't do it" she said mad "You make me feel nervous"

"Sorry" he said regretting it

"Are my parents coming by?" she was glad that he was there since her doctor allowed her to leave the room for a few hours however, she did not trust on him yet.

"they didn't say me anything yesterday"

"And Shay?"

"I don't know"

"There is something that you know?" she asked angry. Matt looked her feeling hurt by her words. He took a deep breath and said to himself that it wasn't Gabby who was speaking in that moment. It was other Gabby that was scared because she couldn't remember him. According to her doctor, it was possible that she suffered some changes of humor and, he would be the one who will suffer them since she couldn't remember him. It was something normal with patient who suffered a head injury "Can I borrow your phone?"

"sure" he said handing it to her. Her hands avoided to touch his.

"Why do you have that picture?" she asked pointing to the screen it which there was a picture of Gabby smiling to the camera with two glasses of beer behind the counter of Molly's.

"I took the picture three weeks ago" he explained

"You shouldn't have it"

"Gabby"

"Don't call me Gabby" she yelled throwing to him the phone and she wheeled herself to come back her room

"Hold on" he said getting up of his chair and running after her "I promised your doctor that I will push your wheelchair"

"Let me alone" she said pushing him

"No"

"Guys" Kelly said behind them "what is going on?" it was the first time that he saw them discussing like that

"Erin" she said glad of seeing a police "arrest him. He has been following me and taking pictures of me but, nobody believe me"

"Gabby" Matt said trying to speak with her

"I told you not call me Gabby" she yelled

"Gabby, please calm down. Everything is going to be alright" Erin said kneeling in front of her for being in the same eye level.

"No until he is under arrest. He is a looser who thinks that I am his fiancée, he is harassing me. He is insane"

"Gabby" Kelly said approaching to her "He is not insane. I know him. He is a good guy who loves you"

"I am not going to believe it until I see an evidence of that" she said looking to Matt, who was sat on the floor trying to control his tears "I want to come back to room"

"I will do it. But first, I am going to speak one moment with Kelly, alright?" Erin said and Gabby nodded smiling. Erin and Kelly walked away a few step. "I'll wheel her to her room and stay with her for a while" Erin said "You should speak with Casey for making sure that he is fine"

"Sure. I can't understand how she can say something like that to him"

"neither I can. But, he needs you otherwise, he could make something stupid"

"Yeah. I will take him outside of the hospital. The fresh air will help him"

"Good idea" she gave him a light kiss on his lips "See you in a while" Erin walked to Gabby and wheeled her to her back to her room.

Slowly, Severide walked to Matt, stared him for a few seconds and sat near to him on the floor. He had his legs grabbed with his arms and cried uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Am I a looser?" Matt asked hurt looking to him. His eyes were red and tears were falling down his checks.

"No. You are not"

"My father used to call me looser all the time since I was eleven years old" Severide rubbed his back trying to comfort his friend "She know it because I told her. But she can't remember it. They are right, I am a looser who can't protect his fiancée, his baby or his mom"

"You are not a looser. Everything is going to be okay"

"Stop of saying that bullshit" he yelled angry because it was the same sentence that everybody was saying to him and, he hated it. "Nothing is going to be fine. She hates me"

"that is not true. She is confused. She needs evidence that she loves you"

"What did you say?"

"I said that she loves you"

"No, the other thing that you said"

"Maybe she needs evidence that she loved you"

"evidence" Matt said. Without losing a second, he rose of the floor, dried his tears and started to run to the exit of the hospital

"Matt. Where are you going?" Severide tried to get up too but, he couldn't do it by himself "Matt, wait" But his friend had disappeared by the big door.

"What happened?" Erin asked helping him to get up

"He said something and he leaves. I don't know where he is going"

"we have to trust on him"

"How is Gabby?"

"She is fine. She is speaking with the neuropsychologist in this moment" together they walked to the waiting room and sat on the plastic chair.

"how are you?" Erin asked brushing his hair

"I am fine. It just that all of this is so shocking" he grabbed her hands and caressed them "I will like to be able to help Matt but, I don't know how. He barely speak about how is he feeling about this"

"he will do it. You just need to be on his side and when he felt ready, he will speak with you about it" she said. He approached his face to her and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

/

"Well, miss Dawson, your scan shows that your head suffered some pressure in your temporal lobe. That is why you are suffering amnesia"

"I am not suffering amnesia because I can't remember who that guy is"

"Yes, you are. You are not able to remember him in this moment but, you are going to remember him one day"

"If you are right and I know him then, why can't I remember him?"

"Maybe it is because of your accident, Can you say me how it happened?"

"It is a bit confused. I don't remember it clearly. I remember that one of my partners was near to me but, I don't remember what happened next"

"That is a good first step. What is the name of that partner? Maybe he can help us to know what happened before the debris hit you"

"It is the truck's Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann"

"Alright. I will call him and set an appointment. Do you have any question?"

"Yeah. What should I do with that guy, Casey?" When the neuropsychologist arrived she was upset and explained him what happened.

"If I were you, I would give him an opportunity. You said that your family is saying you that he is a good guy and they trust on him right?" she nodded "Speak with him and try to understand him. If your family is right, he will never hurt you so, you don't have to worry"

"I am scared"

"It is normal. Try to meet him while you are in the hospital because when you leave the hospital you are going to come back home"

"And?"

"And he will be there too since you two live together"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the neuropsychologist opened the door. Matt was on the other side holding an envelope.

"Can I come in?" the neuropsychologist looked to Gabby and she nodded "Hi" he said "I brought something for you"

"What?" She asked curious

"You said that you need evidence that you loved me, right?" she nodded without understanding which was his point "I remember that each time that I have to make a construction work and I can't eat at home with you, you packed my lunch and included a little note on the paper bag. This is an example" and he took out of the envelope a piece of paper and gave it to her

"This is my hand writing" she said shocked that he had the notes. The note that she had in her shaking hand said "Have a good day Honey. I love you. XXX"

"I have every single note that you wrote me in the last eight months. I never told you but, I put them on my helmet and in my gear jacket to remember myself that you love me"

"Can I see the rest of the notes?" she wanted to cry for how she treated him before.

"Sure. Can I?" he asked pointing to the bedside hoping that she allowed him to sit near to her

"Yeah" she moved for making room to him and he sat near to her smiling

"Sometimes you wrote me something, other times you draw a smiling face. All of them are different and unique" he took all the notes out of the envelope and placed them on the bed. She read them one by one.

"Oh my God" she said after reading the last note "Did I really write that note?" she asked giving him the note

"Don't forget that we have to finish what we started this morning on the shower of the firehouse. I love 'U' Matt" it was the last note that she wrote for him one week ago "Yes you write it" her cheeks turned red and he laugh

"And we finished it?" She asked trying to break the tension

"Yeah"

"I can't be sure that those notes are real because I can't remember write them" she said giving to him the notes "But, thanks for showing me them. I am so sorry for what I said you later"

"Don't worry" he got up of the bed thinking that he should leave the room

"wait" she said before that he could disappear through the door "Are you free?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to be with me? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course. If you want we can try to walk around the garden that the hospital has"

"I would love it"

* * *

**It looks like it is getting better for Matt and Gabby but; she is suffering change of humor. How will she react when she finds that she is carrying his child? and what will happen when Herrmann speak with the neuropsychologist about what happened? will the neuropsychologist find the reason why she can't remember Matt?"**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion. It is really important for me =)**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello**

**How are you doing? Sorry for the delay, I have been dealing with a lot of things in the last couple of days.**

**Thanks you so much to everyone who read the last chapter. And a special thank you to: sandygirl, Guest, Camila, Justicerocks, jscat2, Joy and lee.j.p. **

**I know that I promised that I will included in this chapter a little bit of Antonio/Laura and Erin/Kelly but, it wasn't possible =(. But, don't worry I will include them on the next chapter. I promise. You have my word. **

**To conclude, I would like to ask you a favour. Yesterday, I published a one shot called "It is time to discipline you, Candidate" and it is the first one that I write whose rank is M so; I strongly appreciate if you take some time to read it and let me your opinion. Your opinion will help me in future chapter of my other two fics "Let her go" and "How to save a life"**

**Thanks so much**

**Have a good day.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 13

Matt was nervous looking to the door of the room each five seconds waiting that Gabby's doctor together with an OBGYN came through the door. Today, they finally were going to tell her that she was pregnant and luckily, they will have the first ultrasound of their baby. In reality, it wasn't the first one if not the second but; Matt didn't want to be while the OBGYN was doing it.

"You okay?" Gabby asked "You have been staring that door during the last five minutes"

"Yeah. Sorry" he said and paid attention to Gabby

"So, according to my doctor, it is probable that I can be discharged tomorrow morning" she said smiling

"That is great" he said holding her hand for a few seconds

"And, since I am going home with you, I think that we could discuss a couple of things"

"Like for example?" he asked confused

"Like do we have a spare room in our house? Because I am not going to sleep with you in the same bed" she said serious. During the last two days she knew a little bit more about him and she was sure that she can trust on him. However, she preferred to be forewarned.

Matt laughed and nodded "Yeah. Don't worry everything is going to be ready for your back home" he promised. He know that it would be a while until he could sleep again with her in the same bed and wrap his hands around her belly, something that he wish he could do right now. Nevertheless, he was glad that she decided to come home with him. It was a good thing; maybe being at their home would help her to remember him faster.

"I am happy to hear it. Other thing, do you mind if my family visits me in your house?"

"Gabby, I told you my house is your house. Our house"

"Okay" she said smiling

Suddenly, the door of the room was opened and her parents entered in the room. Her mother had in one hand a duffel bag with some clean clothes for her.

"How are you feeling, honey?" her father asked and kissed her in her forehead

"Fine. We are waiting to the doctor. Yesterday, he told me that he wanted to do me a test in order to determine if I am ready or not to come back home"

Her mother looked Matt confused owing to he told them last night that the doctor explained them that everything was alright and there wasn't any problem so, she could be discharged of the hospital in two days.

"It is just a routine test" he said "Everything is going to be fine"

"I am sure" her father said hugging his daughter.

Half an hour later, the door was opened again and her doctor, the neuropsychologist with whom she spoke some days ago and, a third doctor that she didn't know who she was, entered in the small room.

"Hi Miss Dawson" her doctor said "i am glad to see you surrounded by your family. I am sure that they must love you so much. You have never been alone"

"Yeah, they do"

"well, like I told you yesterday, there is a few test that we need to do you before that you can leave. However, first of all there is something that we need to tell you"

She looked worried to her doctor and asked "Is it something bad?"

"No. Absolutely not" said the doctor that she didn't knew.

"who are you?"

"Gabby" the neuropsychologist said and sat on the bedside near to her "We need that you have an open mind, alright? It is not easy to assimilate what we are going to tell you" she directed her vision first to her family and later to Matt. He was holding her hand and looking her at affectionately. She didn't know why but, there was something in his blue eyes that were transmitting relief to her every time that she looked him.

"Okay" she said and turned her attention to the doctors.

"Alright. Here we go. I know that you can't remember it but, you are about two months pregnant" she looked confused to them and the first though that came to her mind was that it was a joke. "How can I be pregnant? I am single and it has been a while since...well you know" she refuted "No, No. I can't… I can't be… It is a joke, right?" she said after considering their faces.

"I am afraid it is not a joke. I am Natalie and I am an OBGYN and if you let me I will do you an ultrasound thus, you can see your baby. You want?"

"Mom, dad. I am not pregnant, right?" she asked confused

"Let's do the ultrasound"

She nodded; some tears were streaming down her checks. How could she be pregnant and don't even remember it?

"It would be better if you wait outside" Natalie said to her family

"Can I stay?" Matt asked looking to the doctor and Gabby

"Sure, one person can be with her" Natalie said

"I prefer to have on my side my mom" Gabby said crying

"Gabby" he said wanting to cry too. He had waited so long for meeting his baby and now when he had the chance she wasn't allowing him.

"I want my mom"

"Come on Matt" her father said rubbing the arms of the young man "Let's go to the cafeteria to grab a coffee"

"Yeah. Sure" he said hurt by her decision

"Gabby" her mother said after her husband and Matt left the room "He deserves to be here with you" she explain while the OBGYN got everything ready for the ultrasound.

"Why?" she asked annoyed "Is he the father of the baby?" she said petulant

"Yes he is" Her mother said serious "And, it is better that you change your attitude. He loves you and, he is able to do anything for you and the baby. Whatever"

Gabby didn't say anything; she just averted her eyes of her and looked to the monitor.

Then, Natalie said that she was ready. She approached to Gabby, lifted her shirt and placed the warm jelly on her abdomen. Later, she placed a small wand above her abdomen. Few seconds later, the screen was showing a picture of the small baby that she was carrying inside of her.

"Do you want to hear its heart beat?" Natalie asked

She looked to the woman not knowing what to say; it all so new for her.

"Gabby" her mother said squeezing her hand

"Yeah. I would love it"

Natalie moved the wand around her belly and after a few seconds, the heart beat of her baby could be heard on the room. Gabby continued looking to the screen hypnotized with the idea that something such perfect can be happening inside of her. She was going to have a baby.

"The baby is fine, right?" she asked concerned that her accident could have caused any damage to him or her.

"Yeah. Its size and shape is perfect for a baby of about 8 weeks"

"How I did not realize that I am pregnant?" she asked confused looking to her abdomen, which was showing a little bump.

"A lot of things has happened in the last couple of days. You have nothing to worry about. I am going to set your next appointment before that you leave, all right?" Gabby nodded "You have any question?"

"Yeah. It is possible to have a copy of the ultrasound?" her mother asked

"Sure. I will make a few copies for you"

"That would be wonderful" she said smiling. Natalie left the room and her mother turned her attention to Gabby "You okay?"

"I am going to be a mommy" she said laughing and crying at the same time "I can't believe it"

"Yes. In seven months you are going to be a mommy" and she hugged her.

Natalie entered in the room followed by a nurse; she gave the copies inside of a white envelope to Gabby's mother. "Gabby, I need to take a small sample of your blood to run a few test"

"Okay" she said giving her her arm to the nurse

"Sweetheart" her mother said get up of the chair "Do you mind If I go to the cafeteria to find your father?"

"No"

"I will be right back"

Her mother left the room and went to the cafeteria. She looked around the room trying to find her husband or Matt. Finally, she saw them; they were sat at the end of the room in a small table. She knew that something must be wrong because Matt had his head placed on his hands and his body was shaking while her husband was rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"Matt" she put her hand on his shoulder

"Alejandra" he said getting up and drying his tears "Are Gabby and the baby okay?"

"Yeah. They are going to do a few more test. Sit down" he did it and she gave him the white envelope that Natalie gave her few minutes before.

"What is this?" he said holding the envelope

"Open it" she encouraged him

He opened it and saw and a small picture of the ultrasound of his little baby "is it... is our baby?" he asked with tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how little it was. It has never happened before to him but, as soon as his eyes watched the picture, he fell in love of the small life that was growing in Gabby's belly.

"Yes. The OBGYN said that everything is perfect. Congratulation, in seven months you are going to be a daddy" Matt couldn't avoid it and hugged her.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome"

"Matt, why not you go to her room and you stay with her for a while? I am sure that she has a lot of question right now"

"Sure" he said happy that her parents were being so understanding with their new situation.

He placed the envelope inside of his jacket and walked to Gabby's room. While he was walking through the hallway, he could hear voices and laughs coming from her room. It looked like she was having a good time.

He knocked to the door and opened it. Inside of the room the members of the truck 81 and Squad 3, were visiting Gabby. Shay was sat on the bed near to Gabby with a copy of the ultrasound on her hands. When they saw Casey was on the door frame watching them, all of them stopped of laughing.

"Hi Lieutenant" Cruz dared to say after a few seconds of awkward silence

"These are my friends" Gabby said

"I know and, it looked like you guys were having a great time, right? I could hear the laughter coming through the hallway so, don't stop guys" his eyes met Gabby and she looked away. He approached to her and sat on an empty plastic chair.

"How are you? How was your test?"

"You knew it?" she said holding the ultrasound picture

"What do I have to know?"

"Don't play this game" she said furious and she threw him the picture "Did you know about it, yes or not?"

"Yes I did" he said softly

"You know what you did to me? You have ruined my life. You are a son of bitch"

"What?" he asked incredulously

"I wanted to be a firefighter, I passed the tests and now, I can't be a firefighter because you let me pregnant!" she yelled "It is possible that you even raped me and that is why I don't want to remember you. You make me ill" She hold him in contempt and said "Get out of here! I don't want to see you never again"

He couldn't avoid it longer; he was hurt by her comments. He didn't say anything to anybody but the first day that she discharged her furious against him, he cried about an hour. Her words were making so much pain to him and finally he yelled to her "Stop saying that. You are hurting me!" that was the first time in his life that he rose his voice to a women and he regretted when he saw the concerned and empathy looks of his friends. They were feeling compassion of their Lieutenant because he was the only who Gabby couldn't remember and they were sure that spite he was trying to be stronger, he wasn't dealing really well with the situation

"Hey guys, I missed something?" Herrmann asked laughing after opening the door "There were a lot of people on…" His words died inside of his mouth when he saw that his Lieutenant was staring him.

That was the first time that Casey watched him since the accident.

"You" Casey said pointing him with a finger "This is your fault. You did this" he said approaching to him while Herrmann was moving away of Casey.

"Come on Lieutenant" he said feeling intimidated by him

"It is your fault" he repeated

"Casey" Matt closed the distance between them and grabbed Herrmann by the lapel of his shirt

"Casey" Mouch said and ran to them in order to separate them "Casey no!" by it was too late.

* * *

**I am sorry to let it right there. But don't worry i will try to update soon again. Thus, what do think that Casey did to Herrmann? How is going to react everyone? And over more, Will Gabby let that Matt approaches to her again or she will reject him?**

**Find it out on the next chapter.**

**Please let me a review with your opinion. It is really important for me and it helps me to improve.**

**Thanks**


	15. Nobody's fault

**Hi**

**How are you? Thanks so much to everyone how read the last chapter. I was so happy that anyone wanted to kill me after what I did in the last chapter XD. **

**And, how I know that most of you were angry, there is a little special gift at the end of the chapter that I hope that you like it. **

**I know that this chapter is short but, it is intense. I will try to update soon this fic**

**Thanks to: **_**hcky202141, Stop-Police, csibookworm, Camila**__** , **__**Rebecca**__** , **__**Guest, Justicerocks**__**, **__**jscat2**__**, **__**sandygirl**__**, Joy, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**Iaua**__**.**_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review.**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 14: Nobody's fault

On the last chapter:

_"You" Casey said pointing him with a finger "This is your fault. You did this" he said approaching to him while Herrmann was moving away of Casey._

_"Come on Lieutenant" he said feeling intimidated by him_

_"It is your fault" he repeated _

_"Casey" Matt closed the distance between them and grabbed Herrmann by the lapel of his shirt_

_"Casey" Mouch said and ran to them in order to separate them "Casey no!" by it was too late._

"Casey, listen to me pal" Herrmann said worried since it was the first time that he saw his Lieutenant out of control "I am sorry"

"You did this" he yelled. Matt grabbed him by his shirt and punched him on his face. Herrmann fell on the floor and Casey kneeled in front of him and hit him in his face one more time "It is your fault that she can't remember me! You should have protected her!" he continued hitting him trying to vent all the fury that he has accumulated in the last couple of days when his nightmare started.

"Casey" Boden said grabbing his hand before he could punch Hermann's face.

"It is his fault" he said crying. And crashed into Boden's chest "it is his fault" he repeated staring Herrmann, who was bleeding from his nose.

"Chief" Mouch said from the door of the room. He was trying to avoid that anyone could get out of the room in order to see what happened between their Lieutenant and Herrmann

"Shut the door, now" Boden said not waiting that anyone could see Matt's nervous breakdown. Boden rubbed Matt's back while he continued crying on his shoulder. Boden felt regret of not noticing the signs that he wasn't as good as he said. How someone, whose fiancée couldn't remember him, could be fine?

"I can't breathe" Matt said with his hands around his neck

"He is having a panic attack. Herrmann, call a nurse" Boden laid him on the floor and unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt.

"Sure" Herrmann got up of the floor and ran to the nurse station. Despite of Casey's punches did so much pain to him since for him the blonde Lieutenant was like his small brother, he wasn't angry with him. He was right, he should have take care of his girlfriend

"Casey" Matt continued breathing heavy "Matt. Look at me" finally he looked him "I just need you to give me a couple slow, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Come on, you can do it" Matt tried to do it but he couldn't, he was feeling a hard pain in his chest. Some tears were streaming down his blue eyes. He couldn't hold it longer. He was broke from the inside because of the nasty things that she said about him. He needed to vent to his feeling, he was tired of crying in silence and pretend that everything was alright.

"What happened?" a nurse asked

"I think that he is having a panic attack"

"Alright. I will take care of him, sir" The nurse held Matt's face and with Boden's help, they lifted him and placed him on a sit position. It was like moving the heavy dummy that they use for their drills in the firehouse. He was still crying and breathing heavy. His skin was turning a little bit blue owing to the fault of oxygen.

"Can you give him something?" Herrmann asked worried that the lack of oxygen could cause to Casey a serious injury.

"I am going to sedate him, other ways he could get worse" Few second after the nurse gave him a shot, Matt's eyes were closed and his breath was normal again.

"What happened?" Dr. Arata asked

"He was having a panic attack" the nurse said

"What is the cause of the attack?" Dr. Arata asked kneeling near to Matt, which midsection was resting against Boden's body.

"I don't know. He is having a rough time" Chief Boden said staring the body of his young Lieutenant "I have the feeling that it is not the first time that he has one in this week"

"Okay. Place him on a box in order to keep a close eye to him. Then, I strongly recommend that he should speak with a counselor as soon as he wake up"

"Alright" Boden said

"It would be good if he is not alone while he is on the box"

"I will be with him" Boden said

Between some nurses, they placed Matt's unconscious body on a stretcher and led him to the ward that Dr. Arata said.

"Herrmann, say to everyone that I want to see them in the waiting room now" Boden said before walking behind Matt's stretcher

"okay"

/

"What the hell were you thinking saying those nasty things to him?" Her mother yelled. She couldn't believe that her daughter could say or think that kind of thing of the man of her life

"I don't know who he is. He is a looser"

"Stop of saying that crap" her mother said "You don't even tried to meet him"

"I tried"

"Oh really" her mother asked incredulously. Angry, she took her purse and her coat.

"Mom I am sure that you don't even know who he is" she said angry "It is probable that he raped me and that is why I am pregnant"

Her mother looked her and unexpectedly, she slapped her in her face. Gabby looked her mother shocked since it was the first time in her life that her mother slapped her.

"Mom" she said crying with her hand resting where her mother slapped her.

"I can't believe that you dare to say something like of him"

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked, she didn't want to be alone.

"I am going to go down the hallway to Matt's room and being with him"

"Why? I am your daughter you shouldn't be with that..." but she stopped, not wanting to upset again her mother

"For your father and me, he is like a son and, we love him. You are not me daughter. My daughter was a nice person who always cared of everyone and didn't say nasty thing about the man who loves her with all his heart"

"mom" but her mother disappeared through the door "Wait. Mom" she rested her head against her pillow and started to cry.

/

Twenty minutes after Matt broke down and cry, everyone of the firehouse 51 except Gabby, was waiting in the waiting room pending to know something about Casey. Severide was really nervous and blaming him of not being a good friend, Casey needed him and he was with his girlfriend having a great time while his friend was having a rough time.

"It's not your fault" Erin said brushing his short hair.

"I am not so sure. He needed me, he called me last night but I didn't return him the call"

"It's not late for helping him" he placed his arm around her shoulder and got her closer to him.

"Any words on Casey?" Herrmann asked as soon as his eyes reached Boden's

"no. He has not woken up yet. Apparently, he has not been sleeping in the last few days and after what happened his body is obligating him to rest"

"is he alone?" Shay asked ready to go and sit with his friend

"no Gabby's parents are with him right now" he took a deep breath and give to all of them and angry face "Like Herrmann said to all of you, I want to speak with you" He made a pause and continued saying "Like you know Lieutenant Casey suffered a nervous breakdown some minutes ago. In this moment, he is sedated and resting. We can't change what happened. We all missed the signs here. But we can learn from it. And we can never let it happen again. In that moment, our Lt. Casey needs us. I never want to see another member of this family slip through the cracks. Understood?"

"Yes" all of them said

"So you reach out to each other. You be there for each other. Not just for today, or this week. Always"

"We should take turns standing watch for Casey" Herrmann said standing up

"Make sure somebody from truck 81 and squad 3 is at the hospital at all times. All right" Kelly said

"I'll go straight there" Boden said happy that all his men wanted to help Casey

/

Two hours later and Matt has not woken up yet, the doctors were worried about him. Everyone of the firehouse took shift for being with him. Now, it was the turn of Severide and Lindsay. At first he doubted if it would be alright that he was in the room but, she encouraged him to enter and sit near to him friend.

"I am going to take him to my house" He said "I hope that you don't mind Erin"

"Kelly"

"Look, however this plays out, good or bad, he's gonna need me on his side. So you can do what you want, but that's where I'm gonna be"

"Kelly" she said holding his face "I don't mind. I am alright with that. Maybe there is a way in which we can help him and Gabby"

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. Let me think about it and I will let you know"

"Alright. I love you"

"I love you too" she gave him a tender kiss on his lips but, they had to move away when they heard a noise behind them "Gabby. What are you doing here?"

"Do you come to continue saying horrible things about him?" Kelly asked angry

"I am sorry" she said with tears in her eyes "I came here for seeing how he was. Can I be with him for a few minutes?"

"No way"

"Kelly!" Erin reprimanded him "Of course that you can be with him for a few minutes. We will be outside if you need us"

"Thanks"

Kelly and Erin let the room and she sat where Kelly was. She watched him closely and felt responsible that he was lying down on that bed.

"why did you let her to be alone with him?"

"Kelly. It is something positive"

"How it could be something positive?"

"Kelly. it is the first time that she makes a step and approaches to him. The other time we were pushing her to meet him. Let her to take the lead"

"I am sorry. I am just worried. I want to help him but, I don't know how"

"Baby. You are doing a great job. As soon as he wake up, suggest him to go home with you and me"

"You and me?"

"Yeah. Both of you need that someone take care of you. Especially you" she joked and captured his lips with hers.

"I like how that sound"

/

Gabby was sat on silence; she didn't know what to say to him. She knew and understood that what she said to him, what the cause why he was lying down on that bed. She didn't know why but, she blamed him of not couldn't be a firefighter when in reality, according to Shay, she rejected her spot on truck. Thus, it wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault

Slowly, Matt was opening his eyes. His vision was blurry but, he could saw that there was someone sat near to him

"Hey" Gabby said and rubbed his forearm

"Gabby?" he said groggy because of the medication that the nurses gave him "what happened?"

But she couldn't answer his question. An image of a quick similar situation to this came to her mind. She saw herself sat on a plastic chair holding Matt's hand.

_Gabby was sat near to Matt crying and holding his hand. White bands were wrapped around his head hiding his dirty blonde hair. According to the doctors, he could wake up in any moment._

_"Gabby?" He asked hoarsely opening his eyes_

_"Matt, baby" she ran to his side and caressed his above the bands_

_"what happened?_ _My head, it hurts a lot" he said almost crying because of the pain_

_"You were hit by a beam while you were trying to save a baby. You had an epidural hematoma and the doctors made an emergency surgery. Don't you worry; you are going to be fine" she continued caressing his cheeks and when she saw that he was asleep again he requested tired:_

_"Lie down here with me please" _

_"Of course" she lied down near to him being careful of the wires that come out of his chest and the IV. _

_She gave him a kiss on his forehead and rested her head against his shoulder "I love you Matt"_

_"I love you too babe"_

"Gabby?" Matt asked worried "Gabby"

"What?" she asked looking to him confused

"You were like in other place. Are you okay?" he got up of his bed ready to go to find a nurse in case she needs it

"Yeah" she said. She got up of the chair and held his head

"What are you doing?" he asked while she was running her fingers through his hair "Gabby?"

"Where is it?" she asked

"Where is it what?" Matt said not knowing to what she was referring.

Suddenly, her finger reaches the small scar that he had on the top of his neck. She moved his face to watch it with her own eyes and there it was a sign that he had a surgery.

"Gabby?"

"How did you get that scar?" she asked looking to him confused

"Gabby"

"Did you a hematoma epidural?"

"Yeah. How do you know it?" she started to cry and moved away of him "Gabby, wait" he ran after her and held her hand "how do you know it?"

"I remember when you woke up after the surgery"

Matt looked her surprised and freed her hand; she continued running and crying to her room. He didn't follow her thinking that maybe she would need so time to assimilate what happened.

"Matt what happen?" Kelly asked

"She remembered something" he said crying of happiness "She remembered my scar. The scar that I got from the emergency surgery of one year ago after I saved the baby" he said touching his scar.

"Matt" Kelly said hugging his friend

"She remember something"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please let me a review with your opinion. **


	16. Let me try

**Hi**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. You made me so happy when I read your wonderful reviews. Thanks to: **_**everlover, kit147, jscat2, Joy, Sarrabr4, Justicerocks, adventurous97, Agent , Camila**__**, **__**biihzane**_** and to the three guests that let me a review. Thanks.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me again some reviews =)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Let me try

Matt was stand up in front of the main door of Kelly's house, doubting if he should enter or not. His friend was inside of the house looking to the hallway waiting that he entered.

"Give him so time" Erin said calming him down "he needs time. It is difficult for him"

"I know. It just...I don't know what to do"

Finally, Matt dared to take a step and entered in the house closing the door behind him. "Hi" he said shyly

"Hey. You came, I thought that you were going to be there all day" Severide joked "come on I will show you which is going to be your room"

"It is going to be only for a few days" he said holding his duffel bag.

"Long as you need" They walked to Otis' old room that now was the guest room. Matt entered and placed his duffel bag on the floor. "I will let you to settle. Make yourself at home. If you need something, whatever, just tell me" he said and let Matt alone in the room.

Matt walked to the bed, sat down and took of his bag a frame with the picture that Cruz took of him and Gabby in front of Molly's after he put the new door for the bar. Both of them were smiling to the camera and their hands were around the waist of the other and Gabby's left hand was against his chest. He put the frame in the nightstand and continued taking of his clothes of the bag for putting it on the wardrobe.

Suddenly, he noticed that he was still wearing the hospital bracelet with his data on it. He has been released of the hospital that morning after being overnight on it. His doctor wanted to keep an eye on him for being sure that he was fine after suffering the break down. Besides, he spoke with Gabby's psychologist about what was happening; he spoke about his feeling, something that he usually doesn't do so often.

Before being released of the hospital, he went to her room for speaking with her about what happened yesterday and found it empty. She had left the hospital without saying him nothing. He asked a nurse about her and she told him that she left that morning with her family and a friend that he deduced that was Shay. He called her but, she never responded to any of his calls or text. Feeling hurt, he walked out of the hospital alone. He was planning to go home but, after Gabby left the hospital and nobody said a word about it, he preferred not to go home. Luckily, Severide and Lindsay were outside of the hospital waiting him.

Feeling exhausted, he lay down above the covers of the bed, rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"how is he doing?" Erin asked when Kelly returned to the living room

"He is not fine. He looks so depressed and desperate that she remembers him. I think that it wasn't good for him that she remember his scar, he has put all his hopes in that she was going to remember him soon but, time is passing and in one week she only remembered one little thing about him"

"Kelly" she said holding his head "I know that it is hard but, give to her head some time to heal. She will remember him. And regarding Casey, you have to be there for him. For giving him the encouragement that he is going to need when he thinks that he is losing the battle"

"I don't know what I will do without you" and he pressed his lips against hers

"I am going to prepare lunch" she said smiling "There is something that he likes?"

"Chicken. But, lunch can wait. He is sleeping"

"Good. He need to rest. Do you know anything about Gabby?"

"Yeah. Yes was released this morning and she is going to be with her brother for a few days. I am sorry for having him here. It is not good for him being alone in a house filled of memories of her"

"Don't worry its okay. I am glad of being able of helping him. Does Gabby remember something more about him?"

"If she does, she has not said a word about it"

"I have an idea. Tell her to come by tomorrow. It would be good for them to spend some time together. Maybe the four of us can do something together like watch a film or have dinner"

"Like a double date?"

"Yeah. Something likes that"

"I love you" He said put her closer to her kissing her in the lips. He was so glad of having her in his life. She gave him the balance that he needed in his life. She was the reason why he smiled every day. She was the women of his life.

/

Gabby was sat on the couch looking through the memory of her phone all the pictures that she saved on it. Most of them were of Matt and her. Some of them were only of him. In that moment she was staring one of them that she loved as soon as she saw it. The picture was took it while Matt was sleeping on the couch. His head was rested against a pillow and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked so peaceful on the picture.

Spite of she wasn't able of remember him yet, something inside of her started to grow; something that she couldn't describe with words, it was something that she was sure that she has felt before but, when?. It was like if hundred of butterflies were flying on her stomach and, she loved it.

"How are you little sis?"

"I am fine. Thanks for letting me stay here. I know that you and Laura are not having a good time. But, I didn't want to go moms and dad's home"

"Are you still angry with her?"

"No. It just that… I have good and bad days. And, I am afraid that I can upset her again"

"what were you watching?" he said pointing to her phone

"Some pictures" and she showed him Matt's picture

He laughed and said "Does he know that you took that picture?"

"I don't know. I don't even remembered that I have in my phone pictures of him" she said serious

"I am sorry. I shouldn't had said that"

"Don't worry is okay" she smiled and placed her phone on the pocket of her jeans "Tomorrow, I am going to go to Severide and Shay's house"

"Matt is going to be there?" Laura asked from the door frame

"I don't know Kelly didn't mentioned but, I don't mind if he is there" she said smiling "I don't know why but, I would love to see him there"

/

Matt opened his eyes after suffering a horrible nightmare. It was something that he used to have it some nights and, Gabby was always there for him for helping him to feel better and fall asleep again. But, this time she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes, got up off the bed and grabbed some clean clothes; he wanted to take a shower in order to stop of smelling like hospital.

He left the room and crossed the living room for going to the bathroom. Severide and Lindsay were canoodling on the couch. He stopped and saw them for a little moment and he wished that they could be Gabby and he. Severide hands were travelling around her body while she was moaning against his lips. His clothes fall of his hands and Severide and Lindsay put some space between them looking him.

"I am sorry" he said ashamed "don't stop because of me. I was on my way to take a shower" he said and with tears falling down his eyes, he ran to the bathroom

"Matt!" Severide yelled "Wait. Crap" he said frustrated. He tried to get up but his couldn't because the plaster of his leg.

"I'll" Erin said grabbing Matt's clothes of the floor. She walked to the bathroom and knocked to the door "Casey. Can I come in?" she could hear him shuffling but he didn't answer. Few seconds later, she heard what can be hear when a glass is broken. She tried to open the door but, it was looked. "Matt? It is close" She said to Severide Can you open the door please, buddy? Matt?"

Finally, they heard the click of the bathroom door and Kelly pushed down on the handle. Matt was sat on the floor shirtless, with his knees tucking his chest; a lot of glasses were around him. His right hand was bleeding and some glasses were inside of his skin. He had broken the mirror.

"Matt?" Severide said approaching to him. He looked to him with a broke expression on his face.

"What's happened?"

His eyes were red and puffy "I am sorry, I broke your mirror"

"Matt, don't worry about the mirror right now. We have to cure your hand, it's bleeding"

"I will give a call to Shay" Erin said and Severide gave her a grateful smile

Few minutes later, Shay entered in the bathroom with her first aid kit. Severide tried that Matt got out of the bathroom but, he refused to move "Hi Casey" she said softly "Do you let me to have a look of your hand?"

She grabbed his hand but, he move away of her "No"

"Matt. I need to stop the bleeding, take off the glasses and cure it, if not you are going to have an infection"

"I don't mind" he said

"Matt, please"

"I want Gabby. I want Gabby" he said crying in Severide shoulder

"Let's go call Gabby" he said desperate and frightened that Matt could have other break down in less than twenty four hours.

Ten minutes later, Gabby entered in the house with a worried expression on her face. As soon as Shay called her and told her that Matt needed her, it was like if something inside of her was activated and took the control of her body. She let the house of her brother so faster that she didn't tell him where she was going. She didn't know how but, the driving from her brother's house to the house was approximately of twenty minutes however, she did it in half of the time.

"Shay?"

"Over here" she heard and she ran to the bathroom and, saw an image that broke her heart immediately. Matt was sat on the floor with his back against the bathtub; his wounded hand had a napkin around it trying to control the hemorrhage while the other one was holding a photo frame.

"He doesn't allow to help him" Severide said "Please Gabby, help him"

"Give me some gauzes and, tweezers" Shay gave it to her and she entered in the bathroom "Hey Matt" she said softly

"Gabby" he said stopping of crying "It works. You came" he said smiling

"Yeah" she said shocked "Did you break the mirror on purpose?"

"It doesn't mind, you came. I wanted to see you. Why did you leave of the hospital without saying me nothing?"

"I am sorry" she took his bleeding hand and took off the napkin "You were sleeping when I left this morning. The night nurse said that you had a rough night and you need to rest" she said while she was curing his wounded hand

"Why didn't you call me or text me?"

"I am sorry. I needed to think about a few things" she took a bandage and put it around his hand. "I am sorry Matt" she said erasing his tears

"I am missing you and, the baby" he said

"Come on. We have to clean the broken glasses" she helped him to get up of the floor so, Shay could clean.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Severide said hugging him

"Yeah" he said ashamed of his behavior "I would like to take a shower"

"You can use my bathroom" Severide said and led him to his room.

"Thanks for coming Gabby" Erin said "Why didn't know what to do. He was so broken, he only calmed down a little when we gave him the photo frame"

"Don't worry is okay" she knelt for taking a dirty gauze when a flash back came to her mind.

_"Hit him with the hose!" she heard Boden yelling to his men. She looked to one side and saw that Casey's gear was burning while Joe Cruz was on the top of his body trying to extinguish the flames that were covering the body of the Lieutenant._

_"Come on! Lieutenant!" he said taking off his helmet when the flame was completely extinguished._

_Casey made a small move and said "I'm okay. Thanks, Cruz" he said glad._

_"Cruz, good job. Take him to the ambulance" Boden said and Cruz helped him to go to the ambulance._

_"Seriously, it's fine" Casey said sitting on the stretcher. With Gabby's help, he took of his gear jacket and his work shirt "It didn't burn through my gear"_

_"Then what's this?" Gabby said touching an area of his skin that was red _

_"Ow" he said moving _

_"Hold still. It's just a first-degree burn. Will you give me that bandage?" he took the bandage and gave it to her_

_"Thanks" she smiled_

"Gabby?" she heard "you okay?"

"Yeah. It just that, I have remembered something more" she said happy "I remember to cure him inside of the ambulance after he suffered a first degree burn. I don't remember who is he but, I remember his smile and his eyes"

"That is good baby" Shay said and hugged her

"Don't say him nothing about your flash back" Severide said behind her

"Why?" Shay asked thinking that it was something positive for Matt "It will gave him hopes"

"Gabby, it took to you one week to remember two simple things about him. A scar and a first degree burn. Matt is more than that, he is a great guy but, he is so fragile in this moment. So, if you tell him your flash back, he is going to put all his hopes in that you are going to remember him soon. But, it is probable that you don't remember him ever. So, please stop of giving him hopes"

"That is not fair Kelly" Shay said

"And what is fair. That when she has a good day he is going to be happy and everything is perfect. But, what is going to happen when you are tired of not remember him and, you give up of trying it and, find other guy. What is going to happen with him?"

"Kelly" Gabby said crying "I want to try to remember him and, if the time pass and, I don't remember him we will figure out what is going to happen. But, I am going to try to know who is he I want to try. I felt in love of him one time, I can fall in love of him again. He has not changed; so, everything that my body and mind loved about him is still there. I just need to find out what I loved about him, what drove me crazy of him when we made love or what made me to write him stupid notes saying him that I loved him. I need to find the true Severide or at least know who he is for me"

"Alright but, don't break his heart"

"I won't" she said firmly

* * *

**It looked like Casey was going to be fine but, no he isn't. He is depressed but, at least his friends are there for him when he needs them. Will Gabby remember who he is?**

**I hope that you like this chapter and let me a review whit any idea or whit your opinion about what is going to happen in the double date that they are going to have. **

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	17. Double date

**Hi**

**I am so sorry. I know that in the last chapter of "All of me", I promised that I was going to update this fic yesterday. However, during the last couple of days, I wasn't being feeling really well and yesterday, was a horrible day. I had class, got worse and, when I come back home I was feeling pretty bad and I couldn't proofread the chapter =(**

**I know that this chapter is shorted compared with the other but, a part of being feeling ill, I have been also busy with homework… Sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to: **_**MusicLuver21, whitadamson, Sarrabr4, Camila, Justicerocks, Nvine, Guest, Joy, cwl3gemt and Trina Tiffany**_**. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Double date

Matt had his back pressed against the wall of the shower, letting that the hot water relaxed his muscles and, it was also helping him to clean his mind. He didn't understand what drove him to break the mirror; he was frustrated because Gabby didn't pick up her phone when he called her. However, he couldn't understand why he broke the mirror.

After spending ten long minutes under the hot water, he closed the water tap and walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he was going to dress, he noticed that his clothes were in nowhere; he let them when he saw Severide and Lindsay making out on the couch.

"Crap" he said

"Matt" he heard through the door of the bathroom "I have your clothes, can I pass?"

Matt smiled glad that he didn't had to go to pick up his clothes only wearing the towel "Yeah" Severide entered in the bathroom and gave him his clothes.

"Is Gabby still here?" he asked putting on his underwear

"Yeah" he said looking to Matt and he saw a light smile, the first one that he saw since Gabby woke up without remembering who he was. How are you feeling?" Severide said turning and giving him his back so, he could have some privacy

"Better" he put his shirt and jeans and, dried a little bit his wet hair with the towel "Again, I am sorry for breaking the mirror"

"It doesn't matter" Severide promised "I hope that you are hungry. The girls are cooking lunch; I think that is your favorite"

Without losing a second, Matt put in order the small bathroom and, he and Severide went to the living room for setting the table. In reality, it was Matt who set the table since Severide couldn't do so much because of the crutches. He was putting the cutlery when Gabby showed up with the glasses in her hands.

"Hey" Gabby said smiling to him "How is your hand?"

"A little achy" he said touching the white bandage "Thanks for curing me"

"You are welcome"

Few seconds later, Shay entered in the living room with some plates in her hands that let on the table "How are you Casey?" Shay asked hugging her friend

"I am fine. Thanks. Sorry for the mirror"

"Hey don't worry" she said

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold" Erin said

Everyone sat on the table, Severide was near to Erin while, Gabby was sat on the middle of Shay and Matt. And, like if nothing would had happened one hour ago, they ate while they chatted about some crazy and funny calls that they had on their shift or in the case of Erin, some of her cases.

/

After lunch, Dawson and Casey were doing the dishes while Shay was getting ready for a date and Severide and Lindsay were on the couch trying to choose a film for watching it.

"If you want, I can wash the dishes by my own" Matt said "You can go and sit with them on the couch"

"No way. Besides, your bandage should not get wet""

"that is true" he said ashamed

"In addition, I want to help you. By the way, I also want to speak with you alone"

"Why?" she gave him the last wet plate and, he dried it

"I want to apologize for the way in which I have been treating you. I don't remember who you are yet; but, I really want to remember you. You look like a good and nice guy" and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek before walking to the couch

"Gabby" he said touching with his finger the area of his skin in which she kissed him.

"Come on Matt it is better that you move your ass to the couch now, if not we are going to choose a terror film" Severide joked

"there is no way that he is going to let you do that, Severide" Gabby said before Matt could said nothing "Or he is going to kick your ass like he did the last time that you and Andy took him to watch.. What was the name?"

"Shutter" Matt said smiling behind her "How do you know it?" That happened before Andy's death and even before that they started to date so, he doubted that she know about it

"Andy told me"

"Alright, then it going to be a comedy" Severide said taking the remote from the coffee table

"Where is Shay?" Gabby asked sitting on the other couch with Matt near to her

"She is getting ready for the hot date that she is going to have this evening"

"With whom?" she asked curious

"She didn't say a word but, I guess that is Rafferty"

"Whoa" Gabby said surprised

And Severide turned on the television and they started to watch a comedy film of the 50sty.

During the first part of the film, Gabby was staring Matt studying his features and every single move that he made trying to remember something about the young Lieutenant. However, as soon that he felt observed by her, she looked away and continue watching the film until Matt stopped of staring her.

Severide and Erin, from their spot on the other couch, were watching them sharing some glances like if they were teenagers again.

Erin was really happy for them while Severide wasn't as happy because he was worried that it could cause more pain to Matt. However, he didn't say anything and continued watching the film enjoying of the company of his girlfriend, which half of her body was pressed against his, and his two friends.

/

At the end of the film, any of them wanted to move of the couch so; Erin proposed why not they play to a board game together. After seeing the different board game that Severide and Shay have, they decided to play to Party and Co. since it was funny. Severide and Erin were a group and Matt and Gabby the other one.

"Alright" Erin said taking one of the cards "Oh my God that is going to be funny" she said laughing. She got up and placed in front of Severide in order to do the mime that the card said that she had to do.

"Ready?" Matt asked and turned the sand clock over on the table.

Erin started to move her hands trying that Severide understood that she was doing an action.

"Running?" Erin shook her head and continued moving her hands "Fishing? Watch the TV?" Erin nodded and tried to imitate what she was doing

"Sorry. Time is over" Gabby said laughing since she knew the answer

"What was that?" Severide asked

"Come on Severide" Matt said taking the dice

"Oh really"

"Yeah. I was watching a cowboy film" Erin said

"Really?" He asked surprised owing to he would never have imagined that she was doing that.

"Come on Kelly. I can't believe that you didn't recognized what I where doing"

"It was obvious" Matt joked

"Alright mister obvious. Let see if you can do that" he said taking a card "There is no way that Gabby is going to know what that is. You have to draw it" he gave him a pen and a paper to him

"You ready?" He asked to Gabby, she nodded and placed her arm around his shoulder for being closer to him and seeing better the drawing. He couldn't avoid feeling nervous because of the proximity and the heat that her body that her body was releasing.

"Come on Matt, start to draw"

"Yeah" he started to draw and Gabby was looking how he was moving the pen on the paper

_Flash back_

_Matt was sat on the kitchen table with his laptop, some papers, some pens and his ruler. He was making a sketch of a library that the firehouse fifty-one wanted to build for the local school of Nathan as gratitude for their support when McLeod was going to close firehouse fifty-one._

_"Baby" Gabby said hugging him from the behind and resting her head on his shoulder "What are you doing? The doctor said that you shouldn't do anything except rest during two weeks" she said_

_"I know. I am just watching some libraries similar to the one that we want to built for the school"_

_"I can see that but, I don't want that you get worse and you have to come back to the hospital" she said worried. Yesterday, he had to lie down on the bed before dinner time because he was having a terrible headache._

_"I promise you that I will stop as soon as I feel bad and lie down on the bed"_

_"alright. I have to go" she kissed him in his lips "see you tomorrow. Don't forget that we are meeting my parents for lunch tomorrow"_

_"Yeah. Be safe"_

_End of the flashback_

"Are you alright?" She heard.

"Yeah" she gave a serious look to Severide and Erin, who understand what happened to her immediately.

"Matt why not you bring her a glass of water, please?"Erin asked

Matt nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Seeing him drawing, made me to remember him doing something like a sketch for a library"

"That is good Gabs but, remember you shouldn't tell him nothing" Severide said

"I don't understand why not"

"Gabby gives him some time. He just had a break down one day ago because he is the only one who you didn't remember. He is instable right now"

"Take. Drink slowly" Matt said giving her the glass. She gave him a grateful smiled and took a small sip of the water.

"I am a little tired. I guess that it is because of the hormones" she said relaxing him, who had a worried expression

"Do you want to rest or that I take you home?" Matt said worried about her and the baby.

"No I am fine" she said and got up of the couch

"Well it's almost dinner time. Why not we order a pizza and watch other film?" Erin proposed

"Sure" She said

One hour later the pizza arrived and they ate in silence watching other comedy film. In the middle part of the film, Severide and Erin looked to the couch in which Matt and Gabby were sat and saw that she had her head pressed against Matt's shoulder and her hand encircle around his waist while Matt had his head against hers.

"I am worried about him"

"Honey you should not. Matt is going to be fine and she will remember him soon. She is remembering a few things when she is with him. She just needs to remember the first memory that she has about him. The memory of when she met him by the first time"

"I hope that you are right"

"Do you want to continue watching the film?"

"No" he gave her a mischievous look "Why not we leave them sleeping on the couch and you and me go to me room?"

"Do you think that is going to be a good idea?" she asked worried that for example Gabby could wake up and freak out of Matt.

"There are going to be fine" he said repeating her words "and, I want to spend some time with my girl" he whispered

She smiled and letting Matt and Gabby sleeping on the couch tucked with a blanket, they walked to Kelly's room.

* * *

**It looks like Gabby is getting used to have Matt around her. Who will they react when she wake up the next morning and saw that Matt is fast asleep near to her on the couch. Will she freak out or it would bring her another memory?**

**I am sure that some of you are already criticizing me because of how I ended the chapter but, don't worry the next one is going to continue from what is going to happen between Severide and Erin.**

**Please let me some reviews with your opinion. I will try to update tomorrow or on Friday "Let her go"**

**Namine Redfield**


	18. The deal

**Hi**

**How are you? Sorry for the delay. Right now, I am really busy with my final tests and I spend most of the day studying =(. Luckily, in a little more of a week, I will be free again thus, I could continue updating my fics regularly.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Especially to: **_**Trina Tiffany, Iulya, hcky202141, Emily zoellner 71, seriouslycaroll, Mia Olivia Q, naoya93, Sarrabr4, sandygirl**__**, **__**Camila, Justicerocks**__**, **__**Joy**__**, **__**country-chick-20, texterlover**__**, **__**hcky202141 **_**and the two guests who let me a review.**

**I hope that you like this new one and let me a review.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The deal

Trying not to make so much noise for not waking the two person that were sleeping peacefully on the couch, Erin and Severide went to his room; neither of them could have their hands off of the other.

"Shh. You are going to wake up Gabby and Matt" she said

"I don't think so" he said and led her to his bed. She lied down on her back while he took off his own shirt for later taking off her jeans

"You are a little desperate for a quickie, right? She joked after he removed her skinny jeans

"Nop" he lied "I am desperate for feeling your perfect and soft skin against mine" and he kissed her on her lips "you are amazing and I am lucky guy of having you in my life"

"Stop of saying those things" she said embarrassed since no guy with which she had been before made her never to feel as special like when she was with Kelly.

"I can't because it is true and, my father always tell me that I have to say the true" he said caressing her right cheek "you are gorgeous and a hell of cop" he laid down on the top of her being careful of not crush her with his own weight "and if someone think the opposite, tell he or she to come by and, I will change his or her mind"

Both laughed because of his joke and Erin got his body closer to her.

"Thanks" she said stroking his lower back. Few second later, she rolled her bodies and now she was on the top "I can't understand why but, while I am with you, I can be myself. Just myself" she planted tender kissed around his chest, from his chin to the waistband of his jeans.

"Erin" he murmured looking to her with infinite passion on his eyes

"Do you like what you are watching?" He nodded "Then I think that you are going to love it more when I take this off" she teased him lifting the hem of her shirt and with Kelly's help, she removed it, leaving her only dressed in her black lace lingerie.

"God you are amazing" he started to plant soft kisses around her neck for finishing kissing her breasts above the material of her bra.

"Kelly" she yelled pulling of his hair at the time that she pressed her hips against his, something that was driving him crazy.

He reached the clip of her bra with his fingers for removing it and placed the undergarment on the floor together with the rest of their clothes.

"It is not fair that I am the only one half exposed here, you know it?" she said leaving him only dressed with a pair of black boxers "much better" she smiled seductively

"I can't wait to be inside of you baby" he moaned getting her closer

"I am sorry to say that you have to wait. You had been a bad boy" she teased him and gave him small kissed on the line of his jaw "You have been rude" and she covered her bare chest with her hands "And, I think that I should punish you" she said seductively

"Why?" He asked annoyed and a little desperate

"You told Gabby that she shouldn't tell Matt about her flashbacks" she sat on his lap and played with the short hair of his chest

"And? It is too late for saying her the opposite" he asked and tried to kissed her but, she stepped back

"No" she moaned in his ear

"Alright, I will tell her tomorrow morning as soon as she wakes up" he moaned when Erin rocked her hips against his

"Good" she moved her hands of her breast and Severide took the opportunity for introducing in his mouth one of her pink nipples while the other was being massage by his hand "Kelly" she moaned "oh God"

"Who is the one who that is going to wake up Matt and Gabby now?"

"I need you" she cried out pressing her hips against his again

"I need you too baby" He removed his boxers and her panties and in a quick move he entered inside of her. Erin cried out and he let out a long moan. She was the first one to let it go and few seconds he followed her.

"I love you" he said playing with her hair

"I love you too" she kissed his lips and rested her head on his shoulder

/

Matt had been woken up ten minutes ago because of the noises and moaning that came from Severide room. Luckily few minutes ago, it was stopped and the house was in silence again. However, he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep for a second time.

He looked down and smiled as he saw that Gabby was still sleeping cuddle to him. Her head was resting in his chest and part of his body was crushed under hers. He had the temptation of brushing her long hair like he used to do in the past when he wakes up before her. However, he did not dare to make a move afraid that it could cross the line and make her to feel angry, scared or uncomfortable; something that could add more troubles to their new status of relationship.

"Can't sleep?" Gabby asked suddenly without moving away of his embrace.

"No and you?" he asked looking to her

"Me neither"

"You heard them, right?" he joked laughing

"Are you kidding me? I am sure half of Milwaukee heard that" Gabby said joking as well. She moved a little bit for stretching her muscles asleep and made that the blanket that was over their bodies rolled away of them. In that moment, she could notice that her arms were encircling Matt's midsection and her head had been resting against his chest. "I am sorry" she said "I used you as a pillow while I was sleeping. I am so sorry" she said ashamed covering her mouth with her hands

"Don't worry it is okay. It is not the first time that I am your pillow" he joked and her cheeks turned red "it is okay" he repeated

"I am so sorry" she got up of the couch so fast that she felt dizzy immediately "Oh no" she said when she felt that she was going to be ill. Without losing a second, she ran to the nearest bathroom not wanting to throw up over Matt.

"Gabby" Matt said running behind her and saw her entered in the bathroom and shut the door after her "Gabby" he said from the other said but she never respond. After a few seconds, that for him were eternal, he dared to open the door just in time for seeing her throwing all the content of her stomach in the toilet "it's me" he said placing his hand on her back "It is okay" he said while she continued throwing; he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He wished he could do something for helping her but, he didn't know what.

"I am sorry" she said pulling the chain when she was done. She sat on the floor and pressed her back against the wall; she was still feeling a little dizzy, breathing heavy and her forehead was covered with her sweat.

"It doesn't matter" he took a cloth and got it wet with cold water before cleaning the sweat of her forehead. Later, he sat near to her and rubbed her shoulder "it is not the first time that I see you ill. Morning sicknesses?" he asked

She had her eyes closed and nodded "Yeah. I have them every time that I wake up. It is horrible" she pressed her head on his shoulder blade and he rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want that I cook you something or going to somewhere to buy you something?" it was the only think that he thinks that could help her to feel a little bit better "Maybe I can get Shay?"

"No, it is okay. I just want to lie down and try to catch some sleep. Luckily, Severide and his lover will let us to sleep for a few hours before they decide to start other of their workout section" she joked

"I hope so. You can sleep in the guest room, I will take the couch" he said wanting that she was as much comfortable as it was possible.

"No way, that is your room. I can sleep on the couch"

"No. I insist, you take the guest room and, I'll take the couch"

She was in silence for a few seconds and finally said "Alright. I am going to sleep on the bed with one condition and, I am not going to accept a no as an answer" he nodded and she continued talking "You have to sleep with me" He looked her shocked and she added immediately "I mean, in the same bed, I was pretty comfortable and warm in your arms" she bit her lower lip and wait that he said something but, no sound came out of his mouth "come on" she said grabbing his arm

"What?" he was shocked since he never waited that, in her actual state, she wanted to sleep with him.

Until yesterday, she was really frightened of him; any time that he was near to her she looked him scared like if his presence was intimidating her. So, what made her to change her mind about him in the last couple of hours? Why now she wants to spend time with him?

He didn't notice it before but, since she arrived to Severide and Shay's house because he broke the mirror; there was something in her attitude that was strange. She wasn't scared of him anymore; however, how long it would be before she comes back to be again the frightened Gabby, the one who says nasty things about him to everybody?

"We are adults-"

"I know. It just-" he didn't know how to express the fear that he was having in that moment. He was scared of being again the target of her rage tomorrow morning in the case that she wakes up angry of seeing him fast asleep near to her or that while they are sleeping, he may hug her like he did most of the nights "I don't want to annoy you again"

"You don't annoy me" she said "You are nice and, a good guy"

"Then, why did you react like if I am" he said stuttering. His eyes were filled with tears when he remembered how bad she treated him in the hospital some days ago "Like if I am a horrible person. You have been saying awful things about me in the last couple of days. You even accused me of raping you and now you want that we sleep on the same bed. I don't understand you. You want that we sleep together in the same bed like if nothing happened between us when it is obviously that something happened?"

"Matt" she said "I am sorry. I know that I can't come back to the past and change what I said. I wish I could but, I can't. I am sorry. I didn't know who you were. I was really scared. I woke up in a room not knowing what happened and, you were there saying me how glad you were because I had woken up. You even tried to kiss me. I was overwhelmed and, I guess that I overreacted"

"You guess?" he asked ironically

"I am sorry. Please forgive me. Now that I know you better, I am regretting of saying what I said. You look like a nice guy"

He erased his tears and gave her a forced smile "It is okay. It doesn't matter" he said "you are tired and should rest" he got up and helped her to get up of the floor. He didn't want to talk with her about that in that moment; the last couple of hours were being really good and he didn't want that it ends badly.

"No Matt, we have to talk about that"

"It is not a good time" he said walking out of the bathroom "It is late. I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed" he said walking to the living room "you know where the room is"

"Matt" she walked behind him "we have to speak"

"I am tired" he lay down on the couch giving her his back and put the blanket over his body "Sleep well" he said without looking to her

"Matt" she sat on the coffee table and rubbed his back above the material of his shirt "don't be grumpy" she joked

"I am not grumpy!" he yelled crying "I am trying to be patient with you and I am trying to put myself in your place and, you can't respect me. What am I for you? Your puppet? When you are happy we can be together and everything is fantastic. But, what is going to happen when you freak out of me again? Are you going to say again those things that you said in the hospital? Are you going to accuse me of getting you pregnant?"

"well, in theory is your fault" she joked placing her hands on her stomach

"That is the kind of attitude that I don't like about you. When you are good, you can make jokes about everything and even about me. But, when I am the one who try to be nice, you kick me out of the room or you insult me like if I was nothing for you"

"Matt you are not being fair with me" she said hurt

"Fair with you?" he asked ironically "And what about me? It is fair for me that I am the only who you can't remember? It is fair for me to watch how you reject me whenever you want"

"Alright" she said "I don't know what you want to hear" she got up of the coffee table and walked away of him

"What I want to hear is that you promise me that you are going to respect me from now on" he got up the couch and walked to her "You can get mad any time you want but, you can't say nasty things about me"

"I am sorry"

"I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I understand that this situation is difficult for both of us especially for you but, together we can work it out. You and me"

"Alright. I promise you that I will show you the respect that you deserve" He gave her a smile "but, you have to promise that you are going to have patient with me. I am going to try to remember you but, I need time. I really want to remember how you are but, I can't by my own. I need help; your help" she said crying too

"My help?" he asked not knowing how he could help her to remember him.

"Yeah" she took a deep breath and told him what Kelly made her to promise that she wasn't going to tell Matt ever "When I am with you, sometimes I remember a few things about you. It is not so much but, it is something I guess. I remember that you have something like your own construction contracting business, it is that right?" He nodded "And, I also remember that I treated you after a fire inside of the ambulance. It was your shoulder; you had a first degree burn"

"When did you remember those things, Gabby?" He said touching his shoulder, he could still felt her warm hand on his skin while she was putting on his red skin, some ointment for burns and a white gauze.

"Yesterday"

"You didn't say me a word about that" he said hurt that she hided that information to him

"I have the theory that if you are around me, I can remember something more. I wanted to sleep with you in the same bed because it might be possible that, during the night or in the morning, I could remember some of the nights that we spent together. Or if I used to wake up you kissing your pink and soft lips each morning. I didn't say you nothing because I don't want to hurt you or give you some hopes. I am not sure if I will be able of remember who you are in the nearest future"

"That change everything" he walked to her and held her hands "I will be with you all the time that you want if that helps you to remember how you were before the accident"

She laughed and said "I don't want to remember how I was before. What I really want to remember is who you are; who Matthew Casey is for me"

"Why not you move with me?" he proposed "in our house there are a few photos and some stuff that maybe can help you too to remember"

"That would be great. I wanted to do it but I didn't dare to ask you if I can or not." she got closer to him and asked him with puppy eyes "Can I-?" she wanted to hug him

He smiled and hugged her. It wasn't an awkward hug between two strangers; it was more like a hug between two good friends. Gabby had her head rested against his chest smelling his aftershave lotion; he had his arms around her body and his head on the top of hers. In that week, that was the first time that Matt can be so close to her, something she had wanted to do since she woke up from her coma.

"There is room for me in the guest room?" he whispered in her ear

She looked him smiling and said "Of course that there is room"

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short and had a little of drama but, I think that it was necessary. I mean, Gabby can act with Matt like if nothing happened; she hurt him so much while she was in the hospital and Matt is afraid that it could happen again. **

**However, don't worry it looks like they are going to try to work out their problems. She is going to move again to their house! Will it be awkward for her living in the same house with Matt? Will it help her to remember more things about him?**

**I hope that you like this chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion and what do you think that is going to happen when they start to live again together.**

**I will try to update again as soon as I can.**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	19. Apologies are dangerous

**Hi how are you doing?**

**One day ago, I finished my last test and that means that I will be able to update again more frequently =D**

**While I was studding, I was thinking about this chapter and, that is why it took me some little to update this fic. I have the entire chapter on my mind; I just needed to write it on my laptop. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially too: **_**Jaenine71, sweetbichik974, JennAy9110, CheriLane, LaJoyMechell, Camila, sandygirl, Justicerocks, hcky202141, Nvine, Sarrabr4**_** and the two guests who let me a review.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews whit your opinion.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 18: Apologies are dangerous

Gabby was looking to the building in front of her; according to Shay, that was her house however, she couldn't remember so much about that place. She was feeling a little nervous of entering in the house; she was having seconds thought about her decisions. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea that she come back home so fast. Perhaps, she should try to remember something more about Matt by her own or know something more about him before moving in with him.

"You ready?" Shay asked rubbing her forearm

"No. I don't think it could be a good idea" she said scared

"Gabby, everything is going to be alright, okay?" Gabby took a deep breath and nodded "Alright, let's go"

"Shay" she said before her friend could walk out of the car "Do you mind if I go by my own? I mean -"

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. And, of course that I don't mind" she said glad that finally Gabby was starting to take some steps in knowing how her life was before the accident in which she lost part of her memory. In her opinion, the most important part of her life "Give me a call if you need something. Whatever"

"Okay" she gave her a quick hug "I'll call you later"

"Any time you want girl. Good luck"

"I am going to need it"

Slowly, Gabby entered in the building and walked to the house; she was unsure of what she was going to find when she crosses the front door. She wasn't even sure of how many months will continue without remembering Matt. Nevertheless, if she was sure about something was that her family and friends are going to be on her side in each step.

She knocked the door and wait that Matt opened the door, that didn't take so long.

"Hey, come on in" Matt said smiling and let her to enter.

"Hey" she said

"How are you?"

"Nervous" she recognized "whoa, this is our place?" She asked looking around the lobby of the house. The house was pretty spacious; the living room and the kitchen were together, only separated by a wall.

"Yeah"

"I love the amazing view of the city that it can be seen from the window" she said walking to the balcony that the house had.

"That is exactly the same thing that you said the first time that we watched the house" he said behind her with a smile in his lips

"Really?" he nodded and she smiled feeling a little less nervous that she was before.

"Come on, I am going to show you which one is going to be your room" He led her to the master room "you are going to sleep here. You clothes are on the left door of the wardrobe but, if you need something we can grab it or I am sure that Shay will love to go with you" he said knowing how much they two love to go shopping together.

"Why? I mean my clothes are still here, right?" she asked chocked

"Yeah. It just that maybe in a few months you will have to start using pregnancy clothes" he said shyly rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah. Sure. In a few weeks I am going to look like a whale" she joked

"That is not true" he said entering in the room followed by her "This bedroom has its own bathroom"

"Okay" Gabby said that was watching all her clothes for seeing if she could remember something "and your room? I mean where I can find you in case that I need something or if something happen in the middle of the night"

"Oh yeah. It is easy, I am sleeping on the couch right now" he said ashamed

"why? You said me that there was a guest room. I can't take the master bedroom and let you sleeping on the couch. I will sleep on the couch"

"No. I am the only one who is going to sleep on the couch. And yes, there is a guest room but, I am making some changes on that room. By the way it is fine; we have a comfortable sofa-bed"

"Alright and, what kind of changes are you making in the guest room?" She asked curiously

"Right now I am transforming it into a wonderful nursery for the baby"

"A nursery for the baby? Really?" And she rested her hand on her stomach "I want to see it. Can I help you?"

"You can't see it right now. I am sorry but you have to wait a little longer"

"Come on Matt" she begged but he shook "alright but, as soon as you finished it, I want to see it"

"Okay"

"Oh before I forget it, I have something for you" she walked for grabbing her purse and took something "this is the picture of the ultrasound that I had on the hospital before I was discharged"

"Thanks" he said

"I am sorry. I was pretty upset and shocked with the news that I was pregnant and, all that I wanted in that moment was to be with my mother"

"It doesn't matter" he said still looking to the small picture that he had in his hands

"Of course it matters, I treated you so bad. I am sorry"

"Why not we forget what happened in the hospital and we start fresh?" he asked rising his blue eyes of the picture.

"You want?"

"Yeah. Sure"

"Okay but, you have to stop me if I am making you to feel bad in any moment"

"Alright, I am going to put this picture on a frame" he said smiling and let the picture in the coffee table

"That is a good idea"

"I have to go to somewhere, are you going to be alright by your own?"

"Yeah. Where are you going? Can I go with you?"

"I am going to Herrmann's house. I have to apologize with him. I punched him the last time that I saw him" he said embarrassed of his behavior

"Do you want that I go with you?"

"No, I think that is something that I have to do by myself but, thanks" he said smiling and she rubbed his forearm "see you later?"

"Sure. I will be here"

"I found a few photo albums; they are on the nightstand of your room"

"I will take a look of them. Bye"

"Bye" he said and after grabbing his jacket he walked out of the house.

/

Twenty minutes later Casey had parked his truck outside of Herrmann parents in law house. In the front garden there were a few toys and bicycles a sign that some small kids were living in the house.

He jumped out of the truck and walked to the front door. He rang the bell and the door was opened by Luckie, the third younger son of the Herrmann's.

"Hi Mister Casey" the kid said looking to Casey

"Hi Luckei is your father at home?"

"Daddy Lieutenant Casey is here!" the boy yelled "Can I ask you something?" he asked and Matt gave him a nod "Did you catch the bad guy who hit my daddy in his face yet?" the question caught Casey off guard

"Eh... well...eh"

"Lukie, daddy and Lt. Casey are firefighter not cops" Lee Henry said behind him

"What is going on guys?" Cindy asked going down the stairs with little Kenny in her hands "Matt, is everything all right?" she asked worried since it wasn't normal that he showed up in their home without a reason.

"Yeah. I came to speak with Her- I mean Christopher"

"I think that he is on the garage trying to fix the door. Can you hold him for a few minutes? I'll get Christopher" And Matt took the baby in his arms "He likes you"

"Yeah. Hi little guy" The small kid smiled him immediately and try to catch his nose.

"Casey" Herrmann said behind him. His right eye had a bruise in the same place in which Casey hit him few days ago. His lower lip had a small scratch.

"Herrmann" he greeted him

"Come on guys go to the kitchen so daddy and Lt. Casey can talk in the living room"

"Do you want a coffee, Lt.?" Herrmann asked walking to the living room

"No, I am fine. Thanks" he said nervous

"Take a seat. I am sorry the house is a little messy. The kids have their toys in everywhere"

"It doesn't matter" He took a seat in front of Herrmann and he continued speaking "I am so sorry for what I did to you in the hospital. I shouldn't have hit -"

"Sorry for interrupting you Lieutenant but, what you're trying to do, it's not a good idea. We both know it"

"I'm just trying to apologize for what I did in the hospital"

"This is not gonna do you or me any favors. You remember what Boden say us most of the time?"

"Yeah. Apologies are dangerous in a game of inches" He said quoting his chief

"Yeah. In addition, I am the one who should say sorry. It is my fault what is happening with Dawson. I should have stopped her of entering again in the building. It is my fault that she can remember you -"

"It is not your fault. It was an accident, a freaking accident. The important thing is that she and the baby are fine and she is moving with me"

"Really?" he asked smiling

"Yeah. She says that she want to try to remember who I am"

"That is great Lieutenant" he said smiling

"Herrmann, we are off of shift you can call me Casey as always. By the way, I heard that you have some problems with the garage door" Casey said "You know I am good with tools; so, I can help you if you want"

"That is not necessary. I can do it"

"No, I'll help you"

Both men smiled happy of speaking about what happened between them and, even happier of recovering their friendship.

/

After spending some hours helping Herrmann to repair the garage door; Matt decided that it was time to come back home with Gabby. It was her first day in the house and he didn't want that she was alone more time of the necessary. When she opened the door she saw Gabby was sitting on the table of the living room working on something.

"Hi" he said not wanting to frighten her

"Hi. How it was?" she asked smiling

"It was good. I helped him to fix his garage door" He sat near to her and saw that the pictures of the photo albums were on the table "what are you doing?"

"I hope that you don't mind. I took off all the pictures and I am trying to do something like a -"

"A timeline?" he said taking one of the pictures

"Exactly. In this line of here" she said pointing to one side of the table "there are all the pictures of all the moments that I can remember since I joined to fifty-one as an EMT until now. I guess that the first time that we met was in the firehouse, right?"

"Yeah" he nodded "But, you have some gaps, right?" he said seeing all the pictures

"Yeah. Those pictures are about moments that I remember but, I don't remember that you were there" she said a grabbing some of them "it is frustrating. And this other pile of pictures is from moments that I can't remember; nothing about them. It is like if my mind is blank" she said rubbing her face

"You will remember those moments" he said rubbing her back

"You think?"

"Yeah. If you want I can help you"

He took the pile of pictures of the moments that she couldn't remember "This few pictures are from a little weekend break that we had as soon as I was recovered of my head injury. We rent a cabin in a lake that there is a few miles from Chicago"

"I like that one" she said pointing to the pic that he had in his hands. In the picture, Matt was sat on a wooden chair drinking a cup of hot chocolate tucked with a warm blanket around his shoulders.

"I prefer that one" he showed her other picture. The new picture was about them sat on a swinging sofa; Matt was sat while Gabby was lying down with her head against his lap. His hands were brushing her.

"And the others?"

"Are from different moments like for example our birthdays or Christmas"

"I don't remember anything about that, why?"

"Ba-" he was going to say baby but, he wasn't sure if Gabby would mind or not that he calls her something like that "It is the first time that you see these pictures. Maybe, you should take it slowly"

"Do you think that I have time for remember who you are? I don't want to spend all my life trying to remember who you are"

"What I wanted to say is why not we sit every night with a few pictures? I will tell you everything"

"Everything?"

"Until the last detail" he promised with a smile on his face and she nodded grateful that he wants to spend time with her

* * *

**I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion or maybe what do you think that should be the first thing that Matt should tells her about their common past? Maybe how they met? Their first holidays as a couple?**

**I am going to start working on the next chapter of "Let her go". I will try to have it in the next few days.**

**Take care.**

**Namine Redfield**


	20. The first time that we meet

**Hi. How are you doing?**

**Some days ago, I received two reviews that after reading them gave me a great idea that I am going to use for this and the next chapter. I hope that you like this idea.**

**I read the rest of the review and I realize that most of you want that Matt tells Gabby how they met. Thus, in this chapter he will tell her how they met and hopefully, she will remember more things about them.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. I am really glad that you like this fic. Thanks too: **_**Such is life 318, leahloo, melanieabundiz, Cleona, JustNevine, Camila**__**, **__**sandygirl**__**, **__**country-chick-20, jscat2**__**, **__**Justicerocks**__**, **__**whitadamson**__**, **__**LaJoyMechell**__**, **__**hcky202141**__**, **__**firemedic**_**and the two guests who let me a review.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some review. **

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 19: The first time that we meet

Matt couldn't sleep so much the first night that Gabby was back at home. The couch wasn't as comfortable as he thought would be and, at some point of the night, he regretted not to accept Gabby's proposition about sleeping together in the same bed. The last thing that he wanted to do was scares her and as a result, she could decide to leave him.

He moved and tried to adjust the pillow in a more comfortable position but, it was difficult for him to get back to sleep because of back and neck pain that he was suffering.

Tired of the lack of sleepy, he got up and walked to the bathroom for having a quick shower before he had to leave for his shift. When he finished his shower, he walked to the kitchen for making some coffee only dressed with a towel wrapped around his mid section; he was sure that Gabby was still fast asleep since the door of the master bedroom was closed.

"Oh God" Gabby said when she bumped with him. Her hands were pressed against his toned chest for not crashing with him, while his were in her hips holding her and at the same time avoiding that she could fall "Sorry, I didn't see you" she said and unconsciously, her eyes turned to his abs.

"It is my fault sorry" he said moving his hands "I was going to make some coffee"

"I did it" she said smiling shyly offering him a cup

"You can't drink coffee" he said

"I know. I did it for you as a pay for letting me to take your bed last night" he smirked and took the cup that she was offering to him. Her eyes travelled over his half bare body. She bitted her lower lip and said "Can you dress with something more than that towel that you are wearing, please?" Watching him shirtless and with his blonde hair wet, was making that something inside of her was ignited.

"Alright" he said without knowing the effect that he was causing in her.

A warm feeling travelled around her body when she saw how some drops fell down from his wet hair and travelled all over his chest until they disappeared on the material of the towel. _Why I am feeling like that?_ she asked to herself when he saw him walking to the master bedroom for getting dressed _Of course he is really handsome but, I have just met him some days ago so, why my body is reacting in that way? Maybe it is because of the hormones_

He returned few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that he was buttoning while he was walking "better?"

"Yeah" She said smiling _You know that it not true her mind said inside of her head He was much better when he was wearing only that towel wrapped around his waist _"shut up" she said angry

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked shocked re-taking his cup of coffee

"Nothing. It is nothing" she said laughing nervously

"I have to go" he said drinking his coffee in one sip "Severide sent me a text asking me if I can go to his house before my shift"

"Really?" She asked disappointed "I had the hope that you could talk with me about the pictures before that you have to leave for going to your shift" she said taking the pictures

"Well. Eh" he said not knowing what to do. Severide sounded really desperate in his text

"It doesn't matter" she said disillusioned "we can speak about the pictures other day"

"Gabby" he said

"It is okay Matt" she said giving him a fake smile before returning to her room shutting the door after her

"Crap" he said and grabbed his duffel bag for going to Severide's home. He really hoped that Severide had something really important to tell him if not he will get angry with him. Of course that he wanted to speak with Gabby but on the other hand, he was afraid of telling her something that could frightened her even more than what she was already. He needed to take some time to think about how he was going to tell her every single detail of their relationship how he was going to speak with her about their more intimate moments like for example the first night that they spent together in case that she wants to know it.

/

"Hey Shay" Matt said when his blonde friend opened the front door and let him to enter in the house "Where is Sev?"

"In his room" she said pointing upstairs "By the way, how is Dawson doing?"

"Did she call you?" The blonde shook her head "She is fine. Yesterday, she started to watch some old pics of us. She asked me if I could speak with her about how we meet and all that stuff"

"That would be great for her" she said smiling glad that her friend was trying to remember him

"Yeah. I think so. Maybe, you can help us" he proposed "If you want of course"

"Yeah. Sure. I would love it" Matt nodded smiling

"Casey" Severide said from the top of the stairs

"That's me" he said "what's up Severide?" he said climbing the stairs

"Thanks for coming man" he said hugging his younger friend

"You sound a little desperate on your text"

"Yeah. I am desperate and, I need your help"

"Guys I am going to meet with somebody before our shift. Casey, I will see you in the firehouse. As for you Severide, please don't break anything and don't run a crazy party without me" she joked

"By Shay"

"See you later" Severide yelled "Come on, let's go to my room so we can talk" And Severide walked to his bedroom helped with his crutches

"Alright; so, what is going on?" Casey asked sitting in the bed of his friend

"I need a relationship advice" He said smirking shyly "I have the feeling that Erin and I, we are stuck in our relationship and, I don't know what to do"

"Are you kidding me, Severide?" Matt said annoyed getting up off the bed. He couldn't believe that his friend made him to show up at his house for talking about his relationship with Erin.

"Come on Case. Please. I need your help"

"No way. You know, before I left, Gabby was about to ask me for talking with her about our common past" He said grabbing his duffel bag "How could you be as selfish? You are not the only one who has problems. We could have met in other time like for example tomorrow morning or after my shift"

"I am sorry. I didn't know it" he said regretting of sending him the text. If it wasn't for him, Matt would be sat with Gabby talking about them and not in his house, where it was obvious that he didn't want to be "please don't get mad, Casey"

"It is okay" He said "I am sorry. It's just that...I don't know; it is difficult for me to have Gabby close to me and, not being able to hug her or kiss her. That it's killing me" he said sitting on the bed again and buried his face on his hands

"you are right" Severide said rubbing his back "I am a really bad friend. How are you doing?"

"You know. Just taking it day by day" he said rubbing his face

"Matt. Come on, It is me"

"I'm fine. Really" he said facing him

"If there's anything I can do"

"Thanks, man" He took a deep breath and looked him "So, what is your problem with Erin?"

"I have the feeling that we are stuck in a relationship that is not going to anywhere"

"Why?"

"We only have sex" He said and Casey laughed so hard "Hey I am not complaining of our working out. It is the best sex that I ever had. However, I would like to do other things"

"For example?"

"I don't know. I want to have something like what you had with Dawson before her accident. Have a date. Go to a nice place. Walk together holding our hands"

"your problem is that you two started this relationship like something too casual. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. We started to meet after what happened to my sister. One thing led to another and we finished in her bed having sex"

"Yeah it was like an one-night stand that in your case is taking more than one night" he joked and Severide patted him on his shoulder "Maybe, you should talk with her and see what it is next"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. If you want to be with her for the rest of your life, you should speak with her and see if she wants the same"

"And what about if she says no?"

"Like my grandmother used to say: That is something that you will have to figure out"

"thanks man. I will talk with her"

"You are welcome. I have to go or I will be late for my shift. Good luck"

"Thanks. Be safe. And, if you want to talk about what is going on between Dawson and you, you know where to find me"

"Okay" he said before leaving the house

/

Few hours later, Matt was sit on his bed with his legs tucked under him thinking. He was thinking if he should or not sends a text to Gabby for asking her if she wants or not to join them for dinner. He was sure that Chief Boden wouldn't mind to have Gabby in the firehouse and the guys would love to see her again.

He took a deep breath and decide that he should call her rather than send her a text, that in her opinion what something impersonal. After some seconds, that for Matt were eternal, Gabby picked up her phone

"Hi" she said "It is everything alright?" she asked frightened that something bad would have happened

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you. I only wanted to check how you are"

"I am fine. I am in Laura's bakery, helping her whit a few things"

"That is good"

"And, how is your shift?"

"It is good. We had some rough calls" He made a pause "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah. Sure. I would love it."

"Good. And, why not you bring with you some of the pics that you found last night?" he stutter nervous "After having dinner, we can go to my office for speaking about them. So, what do you think?" But her response never came "It is not necessary that we talk in my office if you don't want. It is just that I think that we would be more comfortable if we speak in my office rather than in the common room. Gabby?"

"I will be there around six" she said really excited "I have to go home for take a few things that I need for tonight"

"What do you need?"

"A few clothes. I am crashing at my brother's house tonight. I don't want to be alone at home"

"That it's a good idea"

"I will be there only the nights that you are on shift and I am alone at home" she promised

"It doesn't matter"

"Alright; so, see you later?"

"Sure"

"Be safe" she said

"Thanks"

She hung her phone and looked to her sister-in law who was giving her a curious look. "What?" she asked to Laura

"Nothing, it's just that it looks like you are excited of seeing him again" her sister-in law joked

"That is not true. He is going to tell me how we met and other things" she said with blushing face "Alright. I am enthusiastic of seeing him again. It is that what you want to hear?" she said annoyed and walked to the storehouse of the bakery for taking some boxes that were needed.

/

At half past five, Gabby was walking through the apparatus floor of the firehouse fifty-one. There wasn't any of the trucks or the ambulance parked so, she deduced that they were on a call. She entered in the common room and was greeted by Pouch, who licked her face.

She walked to the counter for seeing what they were going to have for dinner and found it unfinished. She decided to give them a surprise and finished of cooking their meal.

When she was done on setting the table, the front door was opened and saw Shay and the Squad guys coming into the common room.

"What nice surprise" Shay said walking to her for hugging her "How are you doing, honey?"

"Good. Matt asked me to come by for dinner. By the way, where Truck 81 is?" she asked worried since she didn't saw any of the guys of the truck

"they are fueling their truck" Boden said and hugged her too "How are you Gabby?"

"Good. I have to wait a few more weeks before knowing if I can or not come back to ambulance for light duty"

"that is good"

"Hey Kiddo" Mouch said opening the door

"Hey guys"

"Good to see you, Dawson" Herrmann said and hugged her

Gabby looked around the room looking for Matt and saw that he was on the other side of the room watching how she hugged one by one all her fellows. She walked to him and smiled him "Hi. I brought with me the pics"

"Hi" he said asking himself why he couldn't receive the same treatment like the rest of the guys. He wanted so badly hug her. But, he will have to wait a little longer for having her in his arms again.

"How is shift going?" she asked walking to the table for taking a seat

"It's good. We just came back of a house fire" Herrmann said sitting near to Gabby "You know, Lieutenant Casey saved the family's baby" he said pointing to Matt

"That is true?"

"Yeah" he said smiling shyly since he didn't like when people speak about him "And what about you?"

"Like I told you, I went to Laura's Bakery and helped her with some orders"

The rest of the dinner, they talked just about their calls and when they were done, they guys sat in front of the television for watching the hockey match, letting Matt and Gabby sat alone in the table. Matt got up for taking their dirty dish to the sink but, his wrist was to sore because of a burn that he got while he tried to save the baby. He put up with the pain and put the dishes in the sink for washing them later.

Gabby, who saw his facial expression when he tried to move his wounded hand, got up of his chair and walked to first aid kit that there was on the firehouse for grabbing an ointment for burn and some gauzes.

"You okay?" she asked worried when she saw that the skin of his wrist, which was partially visible by the sleeve of his hoodie, was a little red and she could dare to say that it was sore as well.

"Yeah. It is just a first degree burn. It will be okay tomorrow morning"

"Give me your hand" He gave her his hand and saw how she lift the sleeve of the hoodie that he was wearing being carefully with his sore skin "It can be a little cold" she warned him before putting the ointment above his skin

"It doesn't matter" She put the ointment in all his wrist and finally, put the gauzes above his skin "thanks" he said

"You are welcome" Her hands were still holding his "Do you want to join them for watching the match or do you want that we talk about the pics?"

"I can watch the match in other time" he said and she gave him a wide smile. She took the pictures of her purse and walked with him to his office.

When they entered in his office she went to sit on the headboard of the bed above the covers. She tucked her legs under her and waited that he takes a seat near to her.

"Alright. I think that it would be better if I told you how we met" he said taking some of the picture and put them in a chronological order "I have been working here for the last fourteen years. You joined to this firehouse six years ago as a EMT"

"So, we met in my first day?"

"Yeah"

"and, that is all?" she asked confused "Matt, you have to tell me everything, otherwise there is a chance that I can't remember everything"

"Gabby, I am not sure if you want to know how we met"

"Matt, I want the true"

"Alright, I will tell you how we met really but, not here. Follow me" he said getting up of his bed and she walked behind him

_Flashback (Six years ago)_

_Gabby had just arrived of a rough call with her new partner Leslie Shay. She looked to her uniform and saw it completely covered by vomit of the patient that they took to the hospital_

_"it looks like somebody had a dirty call" Herrmann joked "By the way I am Christopher Herrmann" he said offering her a hand shake "I am one of the truck's firefighter"_

_"Nice to meet you"_

_"Where you were this morning, guys?" Shay asked sitting near to Mouch on the couch_

_"Lt. Casey wanted to do some drills with us"_

_"Shay" Gabby said shyly_

_"Oh. Yeah. You don't know who they are. They are Herrmann, Cruz, Mouch, Darden and our candidate Otis" She said introducing her all the guys of the truck 81_

_"Guys, she is Dawson, our new EMT"_

_"No. Shay- Eh"_

_"Shay, I think that she wants to know where the showers are" Darden said_

_"Why didn't you say it before?" Shay said "Follow me" she led her to the locker room so, Gabby could grab her extra uniform and her toiletries for taking a shower "Showers are on this way to the left"_

_"Thanks" she said and went to where she said_

_When she was in the showers room, she took off her dirty uniform and her underwear and walked to one of the shower cubicles for taking a quiet shower. She was picking up her hair in a bun when suddenly, the curtain of the shower was opened and a tall and blond man bumped into her; like her, he was naked too._

_"Oh my God" Gabby said turning around at the time that she covered her bare body with her hands_

_"Sorry" the man said and closed his eyes "I didn't know that I wasn't alone" he said wrapping a towel around his mid section. She took her towel for covering her naked body of his gaze_

_"You can look" she said_

_"I am sorry" the man said again_

_"I am the one who should say sorry. I almost enter in your shower" she said blushing_

_"I am Matt Casey, the truck Lieutenant" _

_She bitted her lips and finally said "Gabby Dawson, the new EMT"_

_End of the flash back_

"It is a joke?" she said looking to the shower cubicles in which they met six years ago

"No" he said touching the tiles of the shower

"Does anyone know that?" he shook his head

"I never told you before but, since that day, every time that I have to take a shower, I use this shower"

She approached to the shower for touching the tiles and see if something comes to her mind.

"Oh...Matt" she heard to herself moaning in her head "i love you, baby" she took away her hand immediately "Did we...Did we..?" but she could find the proper words

"if we made love here?" she nodded "Yeah. A few times" and his cheeks tuner red

"When? how? It was the same day?" she said terrified

"No. It was a couple of years later. I will tell you everything of that day, when we come to that part of the story"

"Okay"

"so, what is next? Did we became friends since that day?" she asked while they came back to his office

"Not really. I don't know why but, you hated me during a few days"

"Really? well, it is normal. You saw me naked" she said laughing

"You watched me naked too" he said

"Come on, continue speaking about us" she said enthusiastic

He was going to continue speaking when the bell rang calling them for duty.

"Sorry. I have to go" he said getting up of his bed

"Matt, be safe" and instinctively she pressed her lips against his. When she stepped back she looked him terrified not couldn't believe that she kissed him on his lips "I am sorry. i don't know what happened"

"It is okay"

"Lieutenant" Mouch yelled from the common room

"I have to go" and spite he wanted to stay there with her for speaking about what happened, he had to go.

"Oh God" she said and lied down on his bed crying "What is happening to me?"she said scared burying her face in her hands

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it?**

**I hope that you let me some reviews with your opinion**

**The next chapter will be about Severide and Erin and what they want in the future. Will it suppose the end of their relationship? or will it bring them together even more?**

**Thanks for reading. The next fic that I will try to update is going to be "How to save a life" and "All of me"**

**Namine Redfield**


	21. Always

**Hi how are you doing?**

**Like some of you suggested me this morning by twitter (my account is namineredfield) today I am going to update this fic.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and forgive me for the delay.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, especially too: **_**wardg770393, Crimetv, qongo, siriusblack1990, Kibbey love, hcky202141, Justicerocks**__**, **__**sandygirl**__**, **__**zoellner 71, Sarrabr4, LaJoyMechell, JustNevine**__**, **__** Such is life 318, Camila**__**, **__**whitadamson**_**and the guest who let me a review.**

**I hope that you like this chapter and let me some reviews.**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 20: Always

When truck 81 and Squad 3 returned from the fire to which they were called two hours, Matt jumped out of his spot in the front of the truck and took off his gears in a record time. He wanted to go to his office for seeing if Gabby was still there or not. It was so hard for him to have to leave her alone for going to the call.

He walked through the firehouse straight to his office and smiled when he saw through the window that Gabby was curled on her side on his bed. Trying not to make any noise, he opened the door and approached to her. Her eyes were closed but, they were wet like if she had been crying until she felt asleep. Matt took the covers for tucking her when something caught his attention. There were two small blood stained on the bed sheet and in Gabby's jeans.

"Gabby" he shook her softly for waking her up "Baby, open your eyes. Please"

"Matt" she said with a husky voice "What happen?"

"You are bleeding" He said frightened when he saw that there was more blood on her jeans than before.

"What?" she looked down and touched the blood "The baby" she said with tears in her eyes "I cannot lose the baby"

/

Kelly was pacing around the living room waiting that Erin showed up for having lunch with him. He called her few hours ago and she told him that they could meet during her dinner break. Besides, she had also something important to tell him. He looked to the table making sure that everything was perfect and in its place. Everything had to be perfect.

When Erin arrived to the house, she rang the bell and Kelly opened the door with a smile in his face.

"Hi" Erin said entering in the lobby "I am sorry but, I have one hour maximum"

"It's okay. Dinner is ready"

Both of them walked to the living room and took a seat on the table. Erin looked closely to the food that he was serving on the plates for them and couldn't avoid to ask him "Have you cooked this?"

"Yeah" he lied

"No way. I know you Kelly Severide. You cannot cook like that" she teased him "By the way, the boxes of the restaurant are on the kitchen counter" she said laughing

"Dammit, I knew that there was something that I was forgetting" he said angry with himself for forgetting of putting them on the trash.

"Kelly" she held her hand "its okay. I love the way in which you have set the table" she said referring to the candles "It is so romantic. I would have never imagined that you have a romantic side" She took her fork and tasted the food "it is delicious"

"I can be really romantic when I want" he said

"Can you?"

"Yeah"

They continued eating their food talking about Kelly's recovery and the last case of the Intelligence unit.

/

Matt was looking scared to the blood in her hands not knowing what to do. The idea that he might was going to lose Gabby, the baby or both of them have paralyzed him.

"Matt" Gabby was suffering a lot of pain on her stomach and couldn't move "Casey!" she yelled taking him out of his trance "I need your help. We have to go to the hospital, now"

"The baby"

"We are going to be fine but, please take me to the hospital"

"Yeah. Sure" he placed one of his hands under her knees and the other one on her back. He lifted her and she rested her head on his shoulder, her hands were on the top of her stomach

With her on his arms, Matt walked to the common room with the hope that Ambulance 61 had returned from the hospital.

"Casey" Herrmann called him when he saw him walking to the bay of the firehouse

"Is the ambulance outside?"

"No. They got another call" Mouch said

"Dammit" Matt said angry

"We can go in your truck" Gabby said to him drying her tears

"Yeah. Chief I have to go"

"Casey, wait. Is everything alright?" He got up of his spot on the couch and walked behind his Lieutenant

Matt turned to face his Chief and Boden could saw that Gabby was cuddled in Matt's chest and the blood stains in their hands and in Matt's grey polo. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I will take you to the hospital. Herrmann you are in charge of the truck"

"what is going on?" Herrmann asked

Without losing a second, the three of them walked to the chief's truck. Casey went to the back seats and placed Gabby of them.

"Please, stay with me" she said not wanting to move away of him. Matt nodded and sat near to her.

Chief Boden sat on the driver seat, started the ignition and drove as fast as he could to the Chicago Med.

/

Kelly and Erin had finished of having dinner and they were sat on the couch looking to each other.

"I thought that you wanted to speak with me about something" Erin said breaking the silence

"Yeah" Kelly took a deep breath "I think that...that..." He didn't want to hurt her with his words "I think that our relation is not going to work. I mean, I've realized that this isn't what I want. As fun as it's been to be with you"

Erin looked him asked "Are you breaking with me?"

"No Erin" Kelly held her hands "What I am trying to say is..."

"No, Severide. So many men has broken with me so, I know when someone is breaking with me. You are like the rest of guys. You just want sex" Some tears were falling down her cheeks. She freed her hands of his hold and got up of the couch "I have to go"

"Erin" Kelly grabbed his crutches and tried to follow her "Erin, wait. I am not done with what I have to tell you"

"I am done with you!" she cried out before entering in her car

/

Matt was sat on a plastic chair rubbing his hands over his face and hair, he didn't know how long has passed since the doctors has taken Gabby to an exam room; it can be minutes or hours. Luckily, Chief Boden was sat near to him and was rubbing his back.

"she is gonna be okay" He has lost the count of how many time he has said that sentence to Casey but, each time that he said it he could feel that the young lieutenant relaxed a little bit.

"I cannot lose to any of them" He said with a broken voice "I don't know what I will do without Gabby. I love her"

"I know but, you have to be strong" Casey looked to Boden and gave him a nod "Casey, I need to call to the firehouse and see how is everything. Will you be fine by your own?"

"Yeah, I will"

He saw how Chief Boden walked through the hallway to the outside for calling Herrmann and gave him an update of Gabby's condition. Five minutes later, an old lady that was wearing a nurse outfit approached to him.

"Are you Matthew Casey?" she asked.

Matt looked her and just gave her a nod; his throat was dry and he could pronounce any word.

"Your girlfriend is asking for you. Do you want to come with me?" she said with a soft voice

"Is she okay? Did she lose the baby?" Matt asked however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his last question.

The nurse took him to the room "Her doctor will answer your questions"

"I don't know if I want to enter in the room" he said scared of having to see Gabby again covered by wires and machines.

"She is gonna be fine" the nurse said rubbing his arm

"Okay"

Matt took a deep breath and approached to the door for grabbing the handle of the door. When he entered, he saw that a nurse was checking the machines to which Gabby was hooked. She had some wires and stickers on her chest that he guessed was controlling her pulse. The beating of a heart was the only sound was heard in the room.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yeah" The nurse gave him a friendly smile and he entered in the room "I have almost finished" she took a few notes in a folder that she let in on the edge of the bed "Her doctor will be here in no time with the results of her blood test"

"Alright. Thank you" His eyes were fixed on Gabby's chest that it was going up and down each time that she breathed

"You can sit with her if you want. I am sure that she is gonna be so happy of seeing you" she said before leaving the room

Matt smiled and did what the nurse said but, since there wasn't any chair on the room, he sat on the bedside. He hoped that she didn't mind that he grabbed her hand but, he needed to feel that she was alive. He had been really worried sick from the moment that he saw the blood, her blood, in his bed.

"I can't lose to any of you" He said with tears in his eyes "Gabby, I don't know what I will do if I lose you. I was so worried when I saw the blood in your jeans and the bed sheet. My only thought in that moment is that all of this that is happening is just a nightmare. But, it isn't. It is real and, you are lying in that bed and there is nothing that I could do except wait" he dried his tears and continued speaking "I gonna be on your side always. Always" He approached to her face and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Matt?" Gabby asked opening her eyes

"Hey" He said

"You okay?" She asked when she saw the tears in his eyes

He dried his eyes again "I am the one who should ask that, doesn't it?" He said laughing

"We are fine" she said with tired voice

"We? Do you mean you and the baby, right?"

"Yeah" she looked to one of the machine and said "Could you hear those heart beats?" he nodded and, she took his hand for introducing it under the dress that she was wearing and placing it on the bump of her stomach. The skin of his fingers was touching her ebony skin "It is its heart"

"Whoa" he said fascinated "I thought that it was yours"

"No. Its beating is faster than mines"

"And, it is normal?"

"Yeah, it is completely normal"

"Thanks God" he said letting out a breath "Do you mind if I let my hand there a little longer?"

"Not at all" He bitted his lower lips and slowly he caressed all her stomach.

/

The way to the district took to Erin less the time that what it's normally takes her every day. She guessed that he had gone a little faster with her car in order to keep her mind away of her discussion with Kelly.

Angry, she went to the intelligence unit without greeting to Sgt. Platt, who was sat behind her desk.

"Is everything alright, Lindsay?" She asked. Erin gave her a simple nod and a force nod before opening the metal door that separated the intelligence unit of the rest of the police station.

She walked straight to her desk and threw her purse against her chair.

"Everything alright?" Jay asked. He was coming back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands

"Why everyone is asking me if I am fine?" She yelled annoyed "Do I look fine?"

"Alright" he sat on his desk "if you want to talk, you know where to find me"

"I think that I screwed up with Kelly"

"The firefighter?"

"Yeah" She buried her face in her hands

"What did he say?"

"He said that he don't want what is happening between us"

"Whoa" Jay said "You let him to explain himself?"

"No" that was one of her worse problem. She took her own conclusions and doesn't mind what the other person could say "Should I call him, right?"

"Yeah or maybe you can take him to the kitchen for talking" he said pointing to the stairs where Kelly was standing up with the help of his crutches.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Erin took a chair for him and helped him to sit. He was panting because of the stairs "Don't speak, I will bring you a glass of water"

Few seconds later, she came back with the glass for him. He took and small sip and looked her "Thanks"

"What are you doing here?" she asked again "You should be at home resting"

"I wanted to speak with you. You didn't let me to explain myself when we were talking in my house"

"Kelly, it is not a good time. We can speak tomorrow morning"

"Bloody hell, of course that this is a good time" he said annoyed "What I have to say can't wait until tomorrow. It is important for me"

"Alright"

"What I meant was that I don't want a relationship of a one-night stand. I mean, it is not that you are a one-night stand girl or something like that. It is that I want something serious. I just want to be with you. I want to do other things with you rather being canoodling in my bed. I want that everyone know that you are my girl"

"Kelly" she had tears in her eyes

"So, this speech leads me to ask you a question. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yeah" she crashed her lips against his "I am sorry Kelly"

"It is okay. I didn't say the right words. It is my fault"

/

Matt and Gabby was in silence hearing the sound of their baby's heart. His hand was still resting on her stomach.

"You know, in a few weeks I will be able to feel the movements of this little guy"

"That would be great"

"It is a pity that you have to wait a little longer. By the way, I know that it is a little early but, we should think about possible names for the baby"

"Yeah. I was thinking in painting its room in a neutral color like for example a slight tone of green. What do you think?"

"Yeah. Sure"

The door of the room was opened by her doctor, who was pushing a machine. The doctor placed the machine in one side of the bed and looked to the notes that the nurse had taken few minutes ago.

"Hello miss Dawson. I have the result of your tests"

"Is everything alright with them?" Matt asked

"Yes" Both of them let out a relief breath "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Well" She looked to Matt and to her doctor and said "Yes. I lost part of my memory in an accident some weeks ago. Right now, I am trying to remember who he is"

"And you are?" the doctor asked looking to Matt

Matt was going to answered her question but Gabby was faster than him "He is the father of the baby and my fiance"

"Alright. I want to make an ultrasound for seeing if everything is alright with the baby" She walked to the machine that she brought with her for getting it ready for the ultrasound.

"Do you want that I wait outside?" Matt asked

"No. Your place is here with me"

"You sure?" he asked really excited since it would be the first time that he was going to see his baby in live.

"Hundred per cent sure" she smiled and held his hand.

The doctor lifted Gabby's dress and placed on her stomach a special gel that she extended with a wand. Gabby gave a little jump when she felt the cold gel.

"It is a little cold"

"Yeah. I know" The doctor turned on the monitor of the machine and moved the wand around Gabby's stomach. None of them could see what the doctor was watching in that moment.

"is everything alright?" Matt asked a little impatient

"Yeah. I just found why you were bleeding. It looks like there was some blood on your ovaries and that is why you were bleeding. It is something normal" She took Gabby's film and wrote something down "I am going to prescribe you some vitamins"

"Does she have to be here overnight?" Matt asked

"Is she gonna be alone at home?"

"Eh. I can talk with Chief Boden and see if I can have the rest of the shift off so I can be at home with you"

"I can call my brother"

"No" he looked to the doctor and said "I am gonna be at home with her"

"Alright" she turned the screen to them "I think that you want to see your little baby, right?"

"Oh my God" Matt said as soon as his eyes reached to the small baby that was inside of her stomach "This is our baby?"

"Yeah" With her pen, she pointed to somewhere and said "This is an arm and this is its leg"

"Oh my God" Matt was crying looking to the screen

"Matt" Gabby rubbed his forearm "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am just excited" He looked to the doctor and asked "Is possible to have a copy?"

"Sure. It is the first baby?"

"Yeah" He dried his tears "I am sorry"

"I will bring you a copy of the ultrasound and your discharge papers"

"Thanks"

Gabby looked to Matt who was looking to her stomach. He still couldn't believe that they were able to create something as beautiful and amazing as it was happening in her stomach. They have created a life. A little life that was growing inside of her every minute.

"You are gonna be a great dad" She said

"And you a great mommy"

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

**Tha next fic that I am going to update is going to be "All of me"**

**Have a nice weekend**

**Namine Redfield**


	22. Having a lie-in

**Hi**

**How are you doing? Finally, in tonight episode of Chicago fire, Boden will back. And luckily, we will have a happy Dawsey ending. =)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to: **_**KaMB, Gaellicious89, BatGirl1217, biihzane, LaJoyMechell, sandygirl, Justicerocks, Camila, JustNevine, Sarrabr4, Amanda, barbararonchi81, Dawsey 4 ever**_** and the guest who let me a review. Besides, I also want to say thank you to my beta reader on Twitter, thanks for proofreading the chapter.**

**In this chapter, I decide to jump in time a months and maybe on the next one too. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews =)**

**Have a nice night watching Chicago fire. I will watch the episode tomorrow**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 21: having a lie-in

**One month later **

Erin was looking at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. She had just finished putting her makeup and now was waiting for Kelly to show up to pick her up. Tonight, they were having dinner with his father. Even thoughshe already knew him because of what happened with Keeler and Katie, she could not avoid feeling a little insecure about going out withBenny.

Someone rang the bell and she walked to the main door "Hi" she greeted Kelly

"Whoa" he stared her from up and down "you look really nice tonight baby" she was wearing a singles dress that ended on her knees.

Her cheeks blushed and she said, "Thanks, you clean up nice yourself" He was dressed in a white t-shirt and in a dark dress pants.

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah. I need to grab my purse and my keys and thenwe can go to the restaurant"

He encircled her waist and got her closer to his chest "You know, maybe I should call my father and call off the dinner," he said with husky voice in her ear. He started to plan sweet kisses around her neck.

"Baby, your father came to visit you. I doubt that he will like that"

"Alright" he said a little disappointed. It had been a while since they were as close.

Since the conversation that they had in the intelligence unit one month ago, they had decided to take it slow in the full sense of the word. It was hard for both of them but they wanted it to work this time.

Hand in hand, the left her apartment and went to the restaurant in which Benny Severide was waiting them.

/

It was past midnight and Matt was sleeping on the couch when a noise coming from the bathroom woke up him. He opened his eyes and checked his watch. The noise was heard one more time and he got up of the couch concerned that something could have happened to Gabby. He walked straight to the master room and went to en suite bathroom.

"Gabby, are you okay?" he asked through the door

"Yeah" was all that she could say before thenauseahit her again.

Matt grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down. He saw her throwing up all the content of her stomach in the toilet violently. Without losing a second, he walked to the first aid kit that there was behind the mirror and took a cloth. He wet the cloth in the sink and approached to Gabby.

"It is okay" he tucked her hair while she continued throwing up a few more minutes. When she was done, he rubbed her back up and down trying to calm her.

"Thanks" she cleaned her mouth with her hand and sat on the floor with her back resting against the wall of the shower.

"It doesn't matter" he rubbed the wet cloth against her forehead and neck, which were now covered in sweat "Are you feeling better?"

Her eyes were closed as she was enjoying the feeling of the fresh cloth against her sweaty skin "Yeah. Thanks"

"You are welcome" he gave her a smile as he tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ears.

During the last month a lot things had happened between them. Being loyal to his promise, every night that he was not on shift, he told her something about them. Sometimes it was an anecdote and other was something more serious like for example how he was injured during a call while he was trying to save a baby's life.

It was still hard for her since she could not remember so much; however, she treasured each of his words with great care.

During the last couple of weeks, they got to know each other again. For Matt was easier since he already know Gabby and only a few things had changed on her since her accident. On the contrary, for Gabby was like going for the same process of meeting someone new. She had to find outwho he was and what were his hobbies or things like that.

"I am sorry for waking you"

"It doesn't matter. I am not on shift tomorrow" he gave her a wide smile "Do you want to go back to the bed?"

"Yeah,"

Unexpectedly, he placed one of his hands under her knees and the other one on her lower back and lifted her gently.

"I can walk," she said

"I know"

She was going to argue but she already knew that it was a lost battle. He took her to the bed and placed her softly on the mattress

"Thank you" she said after he tucked her in with the covers

He planted a tender kiss on her forehead and said "Sleep well" he walked to the door togo back to the couch but her voice stopped him

"Matt" he turned around for facing her

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to lay down with us?" she said patting the empty side of the bed with her hand

Since the night that they slept together in Severide and Shay's house, they did not do it again.

"Sure"

He smiled and walked to what was his side of the bed when they slept together before her accident. He lied down on his side and looked at her. One of his hands was tucked under his head on the pillow and the other one was resting on the mattress near to hers.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah. I am great"

"Good night" She closed her eyes and few minutes later, both of them were sleeping peacefully.

/

The next morning, Gabby was wake up by the pleasant aroma of pancakes. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was past eight o'clock. She got up and walked to the wardrobe to grab something to wear. She took one of Matt's sweatshirts and put it over her head. When the material was wrapped around her body, she smelt it. It smelled like his cologne and aftershave. She loved that mix of scent. It was his scent. In a way that she couldn't understand yet, taking in his scent helped her relax the nights that he was on shift and she was alone at home.

When she arrived to the kitchen, she stared at Matt from the doorframe. Matt, who was shirtless, had his back to herand was busy cooking breakfast. He was jumping between the stove and the oven.

"Morning" he said when he felt her eyes on him

"Morning" she replied as she approached to him to see what he was cooking

"How are you?"

"Better"

"Good to heard it" He knelt totake something from the oven; it was apple pie muffins, her favourite.

"Apple pie" she said taking one from the oven tray "What did I do to deserve it?"

"I am happy. Today, we are having another ultrasound" he pointed with his jaw to fridge door, where the pic of the previous ultrasound was.

"I cannot believe that I am carrying a small baby inside of me" she rubbed the bump of her stomach. Her belly was more noticeable if she wore tighter clothes, such as leggings.

"Neither can I," he said smiling "come on let's eat before it get cold" He placed two plates on the dinner table and both of them started to eat their breakfast.

/

After waiting half an hour in the OBGYN's office, they were called to enter the small office. Gabby took a seat on the stretcher while Matt preferred to stand near her.

"Good to see you again" the doctor greeted them with a smile on her lips "how have you been feeling Gabby?"

"Good. I have been having some morning sickness"

"And a lot of cravings" Matt joked. Last week, he had to go to the store for buying mint ice cream for her in the middle of the night.

"Yeah. Poor boy, he had to go the store most of the days because of my cravings," she laughed and caressed his hand

"That is normal" the doctor took a folder of her desk and checked Gabby's blood test "Do you have any other hemorrhages like the one that you had one month ago?"

"No. I had been in bedlike you told me during my last check"

"It is everything alright?" Matt asked concerned since the OBGYN was staring at the paper that she had in her hands

"Yeah. Everything looks good" she gave them a wide smile

"Does mean that I can go back work?" Gabby was tired of being at home all day. There was not too much to do since Matt did all the chores.

"For light work? Yeah. I do not see why not. But, you should avoid any stressful or dangerous calls"

"Yay" she said happy

"Alright" The OBGYN walked to the ultrasound machine and looked to both parents "Who is ready for seeing the little one again?"

/

Erin was sat on the armchair of the living room of Severide's home. Last night, the dinner ended quite late since it had been a while since the father and son have spoken so, Kelly suggestedthat she should sleep at his house.

She was the first one who woke up. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and, she was enjoying the singing of the birds; it was pleasant.

She felt two stronger arms around her shoulder and a husky voice whispered in her ear "You were not in bed when I woke up"

She looked to Kelly and smile him "I am sorry. I always wake up at half past 6. My beauty sleep does not understand that I am not on shift today" she joked and took a sip of her mug

"Do you have somewhere to be today?" he tucked behind her ear a strand of hair. She shook and he continued talking "Then, I think that it would be a good idea if we have a lie-in day in my bed. What do you think?"

"Kelly," she began. She knew that a lie-in day did not have the same meaning for them. For her was being in bed reading a book, watching a film or had a pillow talk with him. However, for him it meant to do some work out.

"I just want to be with you as much as I can. I can go back to work in two days" After his cast was removed three weeks ago, he had been doing some physical therapy and finally he was feeling ready to go back to fifty-one "I just want to cuddle with you the rest of the morning. Come on" he begged

"Alright" she got up and followed him to his room.

/

Matt and Gabby had just walked out of the OBGYN office with a wide smile on their faces. Everything related with their small baby was great. Matt was still staring at the picture that the OBGYN printed for them.

Gabby looked at Matt, he had a grin from ear to ear a sign that he was proud of the little live that he had created along with her.

"Where do you want to go now?" Gabby asked when they arrived to his truck

"What about you parents house?" he suggested and Gabby's smile disappeared from her pink lips.

"No" she sat on the passenger seat. Since the day in which her mother slapped her in the hospital because of what she said to Matt, she had not spokento her or to her father. She was angry with them even after realizing how wrong she was in that moment about Matt.

Matt took a deep breath and sat behind the wheel. He stared her for a few seconds and said, "You should speak with them or at least call them to tell them how the baby is" She did not say anything "It is their grandchild"

"Matt, I do not want to speak with them"

"Gabby, you should. If you want I can drive you to their house"

"No" she said annoyed

"Alright. At least, let me go there and give them the ultrasound picture" she looked at him and gave him a single nod before putting on the seat belt.

Matt started the ignition and drive to Gabby parents' house. It was not far away from the hospital so the journey only took ten minutes.

"I'll wait here for you," she said not looking to the house

"You sure you do not want to come in?" he asked one last time before walking out of his truck. She did not say anything so, he walked to the house with the picture on his right hand.

When he arrived to the front door, he rang the bell and wait that it was opened. Her mother was the one who opened the door

"Matt. This is a nice surprise." she greeted him "do you want to come in?"

"No, I cannot" he pointed with his head to his truck "I just came to give you this" he gave her the ultrasound picture "Everything is fine with the baby"

The elderly woman rubbed her fingers through the picture of her un-born grandchild "And Gabby?" she asked trying to control her tears. Every day, she was regretting slapping Gabby but what else could she have done instead of it? Gabby was saying awful things about Matt.

"She is fine too"

"Good to hear " some tears were falling down her cheeks

"She will come around" he said, "She just needs time" He hugged her and rubbed her back softly

"I miss her"

/

Kelly and Erin were lying on his bed with the cover wrapped around their bodies. His head was resting in her lap as she was brushing trough his short hair with her hands.

"You know" Kelly said breaking the silence of the room "I love being in bed with you having a lie-in" He rose his head for looking her to her eyes "Why don't you move with me?"

The question took her off guard. She would never expect him asking her that question "and Shay?"

"What about her? She is grown adult" he teased her

"She is your roommate"

"I know. But, I think that it is time that I settle down. After what Renée did to me before our weeding, I thought that I would never found a women like her and, here you are"

"Kelly," Erin begun

"I want to start a live with you" She smiled him and gave him a tender kiss on his lips

"yeah" she said

* * *

**I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion.**

**Thanks**


	23. Headlong toward disaster

**Hi, how are you doing?**

**First of all, I want to say sorry for the delay. Many things happened to my in the last week. First, my grandmother was in the hospital during one week owing to some heart problems. Luckily, she is feeling better now and she at home. Secondly, I had to go to my university for speaking with my teachers about the dissertation that I did last year. Now, after one year, they told me that there was a change that I have to do again my dissertation during the next year, which mean that I would have to lose one year. Luckily, I was able to solve that problem =). So, like you can imagine I wasn't in the mood of writing anything. I was feeling really depressed. **

**Anyway, I hope that you like this new chapter and thanks so much for your patient. This chapter is 100% Dawsey (don't worry the Lindsay/Severide fans, they will appear on the next chapter) I think that we all need some happy Dawsey moments: D. This chapter is based on an idea that came to my mind after watching a picture in which Jesse Spencer was wearing a c-collar. I hope that you like it. **

**Finally, I want to say thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, especially to**_** Theresa Snow, barbararonchi81, Dawsey 4-Ever, biihzane, Sydney, LaJoyMechell, Amanda, sandygirl, JustNevine, Justicerocks and Camila. **_**Of course, I cannot forget my wonderful beta reader. Thanks to her, this chapter is easier for you to read XD. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion. It helps me a lot.**

**Have a nice Easter. **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 22: Headlong toward disaster

**Three weeks later**

Matt was sitting on his usual spot on the lager table in the common room trying to focus his attention on the book that he was trying to read, but it was not possible. His neck was hurting a lot. The young Lieutenant rubbed his sore neck with his hand tryingto relieve the pain he was suffering.

When he woke up this morning, he felt a sharp pain in the base of his neck; but he did not pay attention to it, thinking that it would disappear in a couple of minutes. He was still sleeping on the couch and despite of using a soft pillow, it was difficult to find a comfortable position every night_. _And wearing the heavy oxygen tank like the one that he used was not helping. On each call, he had to jump out of the truck with this heavy weight on his back. The time was passing and the pain had not disappeared yet. Moreover, he could even say that the pain was getting worse each minute.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Hermann asked concerned when he saw his lieutenant rubbing his neck again.

"Yeah" Matt gave him a forced smile

"You sure?" Christopher Herrmann asked

"I think that I am going to try to sleep in my office for a few hours" He closed the book that he was reading and got up of the chair.

"I will let you know when dinner is ready" Herrmann said gave him one last concerned look

"Thanks Herrmann" Matt said as he let the common room

Since Herrmann saw Matt as broken as he was in the hospital almost two months ago, he made himself the promise of taking care of Matthew. It was obvious that in the beginning of the nightmare that the young lieutenant was living, he was not taking care of himself properly. He was concerned about Gabby and their unborn baby most of the time. He had bags under his eyes and has lost some weight. So, he promised himself to try to help him as much as he could. And, that includes making sure that he doesn't not skip any meal.

Matt walked through the firehouse to his office with his hand pressed against his neck. When he was almost inside of his office, Chief Boden called him from the other side of the bunk area.

"Casey, did you finish the report of the last fire?" He asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Dammit" Matt said to himself "It will be on your desk tomorrow morning"

"I need it tonight" Boden said before went back to his office. He knew that that was not the best time for Casey but he could not have mercy on him. It would not be fair for anyone.

"You will get it Chief" Matt said before entering in his office. His nap will have to wait a little longer. He took the un-finished report from his desk and sat on his bed. Luckily, that bed was comfortable. With the pillow pressed against his back, he started to read what he had written before. He puffed, took his pen and continued working on the report.

Casey was not like Severide, who used to leave the paperwork for the last minute. He liked to do it with time so he could check it before handed it to his chief. However, that day he was not feeling really well because of the pain that he was suffering in the base of his neck.

In addition, when he got up of the couch this morning for getting ready for his shift, he had to sit on the couch quickly since he felt dizzy. It was not the first time that he felt dizzy when he got up of the couch in the last couple of weeks. However, that morning was the only one in which he was afraid of falling down on the floor because of that. He guessed that the dizziness could be related with the fatigue that he had been feeling during the last couple of weeks. Since Gabby had decided to move in with him, he was more concerned about her. He used to wake up first to have the breakfast ready for her when she woke up. He also used to do most of the chores; so, she had not had to do anything. It was quite stressful but, it was worth the effort.

/

Shay was parking ambulance 61 on the apparatus floor of firehouse fifty-one. She and Dawson had received a call one hour ago, that luckily did not take so long.

"So, how is everything with Casey?" She asked Gabby after she jumped out of the ambulance.

"Great" she replied with a forced smile as both women were in the way to enter the firehouse.

"Just great?" Shay asked a little sceptical

"Yeah"

"Come on Gabby. It has almost been two months since you have moved in with him"

"And?" Gabby asked not understanding what Shay wanted

"Are you telling me that you are not feeling anything for him?"

"He is a nice guy. And funny"she said smiling

At first, the few days were awkward for them. A few things that Matt did shocked her like for example when he walked out of the bathroom shirtless or how lazy he was when it was his turn washing the dishes. However, there were others things about him that she loved. She liked to be able to spend a nice afternoon with him sitting on the couch watching a movie or just talking about how her life was before the accident of the warehouse. He had been patient with her during the last couple of months.

"And he looks hot" Shay pointed out and Gabby's cheeks turned red

"Shay!" Gabby said looking around them making sure that nobody could heard them

"Look at you. All lit up like a Christmas tree" Shay joked laughing at the same time that she pointed to her red cheeks with one of her fingers.

"Shay. No. Stop. Please"

"Why you don't want to admit it?" she teased her friend patting her softly in her shoulder "He loves you"

"No"

"Come on, are you telling me that it never went through your head that he looks hot in the last two months?"

"Shay" Gabby said looking at her best friend "of course I think he's look hot. Especially, when he is fast asleep on the couch" a smile came to her lips when the image of him, sound asleep on the couch snoring softly with his mouth slightly opened came to her mind. "But I cannot think like that right now" and the smile disappeared of her lips. She tried to walk away of Shay but, the blonde was faster and held her by her arms

"What do you mean?"

"I can't, Shay.

"Why?"

"Think about it" Gabby said annoyed since it was obvious for her "I don't remember who he is. And, falling in love with him would be like cheating on the Matt that I met in the past. I will be betraying him and he does not deserve something like that"

"What? Are you saying that you are going to cheat on your fiancé by being with Matt, who is your fiancé and father of your baby? Sorry to say it girl, but it doesn't make sense"she said joking

"What if I am not like the old Gabby?" Gabby said annoyed with Shay since it looked like if the blonde did not understand the hard situation, which she was living in that moment "what if he loves the old Gabby more? What If I am not good enough for him?"she said at the time that her eyes were filling with tears "What will happen if he does not love me anymore? If I confess to him how I am feeling, it would be like racing headlong towards a disaster"

"Dawson wait" she said as Gabby was walking to the bunk area "we have to talk. I was joking. I am sorry"

"Maybe you shouldn't be joking about my current situation. I am trying so hard to remember who he is but I can't" some tears were falling down her cheeks "And I really want to remember him"

"Honey" Shay said as she encircled her petite body with her arms, "I am sorry. I am sorry"

"I want to, but I can't. Why does it have to be so difficult? I remember things that happened to my while I was in high school. Things that I want to erase forever from my mind. But I can't remember him"

"It's alright. Have you spoken with Casey about it?"

"No. He is already disappointed. He is trying to hide it from me, but he is unhappy. I can remember many things about my life before the accident but nothing about him. In two months, I was only able to remember a few small things about him. I have doubts if I will be able to recover my memory in the future"

"You will remember him. Your head needs time to heal. Maybe you should speak with him"

"And tell him what Shay?" Gabby walked away of her embrace and took a seat on her bed "I don't want to hurt him again. He has already suffered a lot because of me"

"Gabs, if you don't speak with him about it, the problem will probably get worse. You should tell him the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yeah, he loves you and don't say I am wrong. You are looking at him the same way that you did the first time that you fell in love with him"

"Yeah. He really loves me. He is amazing, handsome and kind" her eyes were shining But if he likes me then why I am feeling like I am going to cheat on him?

"I don't know. Why not you try to speak with the neuropsychologist of the hospital? He helped you to get closer to Matt so, why don't you try to speak with him again?"

"Yeah. Maybe you are right and it could work"

Shay gave her a smile grateful that her friend was not giving up on remembering who Matt was. Shay wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and Gabby gave her a single smile

"Sorry. It is the hormones. They are driving me crazy"

"It is okay. Do you want to go to the kitchen and grab you a snack?"

"Yes. I am starving" she rubbed her hand around the bump of her stomach "The little one is taking all my energy"

While they were on their way to the kitchen, they passed closer to Matt office. Gabby looked through the window and saw Matt fast asleep in an uncomfortable position. The muscles of his neck were tense, bad for his neck, and back.

Without wasting a second, Gabby entered in the small office and approached the sleepy Matt. She took the unfinished report of his hand and put it on top of his desk. Then, she took off his work boots and lied him down on a more comfortable position.

"I love you Gabby" he murmured in his sleep while she was tucking him in with a blanket

"Sleep well, Matt" she said passing her fingers through his mess hair before pressing her lips against his forehead. She turned around and tried to let the room without waking him in the process.

/

A few hours later, everyone was in the common room waiting for Mills to finish making dinner. He was not a candidate anymore; however from time to time he cooked for the firehouse.

"Should we wake up Matt?" Severide asked Gabby, who was sitting on the couch watching something on her laptop.

"I think so" she closed her laptop and got up of the couch "I will let him know that dinner is ready"

"I can do it if you want" Severide offered

"Don't worry I will-" but her voice died out in her mouth when the alarm blaring on the firehouse calling them to a call

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Battalion 25. Structure and LaSalle" the voice of a female dispatcher said

Gabby put her laptop on the coffee table and ran to the ambulance followed by everyone. When she was going to jump inside of the ambulance 61, she saw Matt running to his spot on the truck 81.

/

As soon as Cruz parked the truck in front of the building, Casey jumped out of the truck. When his feet reached the ground, the pain that he was feeling on the base of his neck, intensified dramatically. This time the pain was like ten times worse than that morning.

"You okay?" Herrmann asked when he saw him resting against the door of the Truck

"Yeah" he said panting. The pain spread to his shoulders and lower back "Let's go" he walked to his chief trying to avoid the pain "what do we have chief? Any victim?"

"Sometimes these places lock their cleaning crews inside at night. Victims are possibly inside, in the back office," Boden said looking to the one-store building

"We don't have long before that truss roof comes down" Casey pointed out

"Find out if there's anyone inside" Boden said through his radio

"On it, Chief" Casey adjusted his oxygen tank and walked into the building

"Capp, Tony. Get the arc air torches," Severide said to his men.

Severide and Casey were the first who entered in the lobby of the building. It was a bank and they could not see where the fire was. It probably came from the office but it was not completely sure. There was a lot of smoke in the room.

"Fire Department! Call out!" Casey yelled approaching the glasses at the time that he hit it with his hand.

"Hey, the door's locked" Severide said and Capp gave him the torch

"Anyone's inside, let us know where you are!" Suddenly, a coughing man appeared on the other side of the glasses. The man hit a few times the glasses in order to catch the fire fighters' attention. His face was covered by dust and could not breathe because of the dense smoke "Sir! We need access. On your side of the door, there should be a panic bar that you can press" Casey told to the man "Sir!" He said as he saw the man falling down on the floor. The time was running against them. They had to move fast if they wanted to save his life.

"How much longer?" Boden asked looking to Severide who was trying to open the metal door with the torch

"Five minutes" Capp yelled

"That is not good enough"

"Chief, this is bulletproof arc torch would cut the glass in the window.  
If I take off my gear, I can fit through that frame," he explained

" , Capp, I need you on the window"

Severide grabbed the torch and walked to the window in which Casey was.

"Lieutenant, I will do it" Herrmann said

"No way" Casey took of his gear and handle it to him "Pass it to me once I'm on the other side"

"Ready Casey" Severide said when the glass was removed by Capp.

"Locate the janitor; get him to the door; hit the panic bar" Boden ordered him

"Right" Casey said before disappear through the he was on the other side of the glasses, Herrmann passed him his gear.

"Ouch" he said when he tried to put on his oxygen tank. At the time that he moved his right arm, he got a cramp from his right shoulder to the base of his neck. He clenched his teeth and walked through the room for finding the janitor. Saving his life was more important than the pain that he was feeling in that moment.

The janitor was a few meters away from where he was. He approached him quickly and checked his pulse. It was weak.

"I got the victim! He's alive!" He tried to lift the victim so he can carry him to the exit but he could not. The pain of his shoulder and neck was killing him so, he had to drag his body over the floor.

"Casey. Report" Boden worried about him since one minute had passed since his last report "Casey, I need an update."

"Almost there, Chief"

Unexpectedly, when he was really closer to the blocked door, the ceiling collapsed over them. A beam of the ceiling came down and hit Casey on his back making him losing his mask and falling on the floor.

"Casey" Severide yelled at the time that he tried to put his head out the window

"Ceiling came down, Chief" Casey said frightened because he could not move

"Okay, can you get through?" Boden said trying to sound not to sound terrified when in reality he was "Casey"

All of them heard Casey coughing through the radio "I can't move. A beam hit me on my back. I can't move"

"Alright, don't worry. We are gonna get you out of there in no time" he said "Structural collapse! Mayday! Fire fighter down. Help Casey! Help Casey!" he yelled to all his men "Dawson, Shay, we have a structural collapse get ready. We have two victims"

"On it Chief" Shay replied from the other side of the radio

Severide walked to the glass in which Matt went through "Casey, call out!" He had to do something. He had to help his best friend.

"Casey! Call out!" Herrmann yelled as he followed Severide to the other side of the glasses

"Casey! Casey, we got you" Severide said when he saw his friend lying on the floor. His eyes were closer and his head were resting on the floor.

"Herrmann, the door" Severide said pointing to the door

Without losing a second, Herrmann ran to the door and with the help of his halligan he broke the wooden beam that was blocking the door.

"Come on, come on" he said when he opened the door "He's over here"

Everyone entered the room and helped Severide moving the beam that was crushing Casey's body. Otis, Cruz and Mouch grabbed the janitor and took him out.

"Again! Come on, pull harder" Boden said lifting the heavy steel beam "Get him! Get him! Pull him out!" he yelled to Capp, who pulled Casey's body out

"We got you, Casey!" Severide said as he grabbed his legs and Capp his arms for taking him to Shay and Dawson. "Shay" He called the EMT as soon as they were outside of the building

"Oh my God" The blonde said as she saw them placing Casey's body on a stretcher "What happen?"

"The ceiling collapse. He was trapped under a beam"

"Dawson, I need your help"

Gabby ran to her partner "Oh my God, Matt" She placed her hand on his dirty face "What happen?"

"A beam hit him on his back. He is unconscious" Shay said at the time that she was cutting his shirt with a scissor "Gabby" she said as Gabby was standing up looking at Casey not doing anything "Dawson! I need your help"

"Yeah. Sure" she ran to the ambulance and grabbed a C-collar that put it around his neck "Check for a pulse"

"It is weak. We have to take him to the hospital now" Shay said and placed a breathing mask over his mouth.

"Matt" Gabby said looking to him "Come on, open your eyes" she was brushing his dirty blonde hair "Come on, Casey"

"Gabby" he said coughing

"Hey" she said grateful hearing his voice and stroked his cheeks

"Matt" Boden said walking to the stretcher

"How are you, buddy?" Severide asked panting

"I'm fine" he said with tired voice. He started to cough violently so Shay took her stethoscope and placed it on his bare chest "I am alright" he said gasping

"You took a couple of good lungfulls of smoke. Take a deep breath" She heard his lungs for a few seconds "Okay. You're good"

"Damn, baby, don't scare me like that" Gabby said and buried her face on his chest "Let's go to the hospital"

"Yeah. Guys. Help me get him inside" Before even ending the sentence, the guys were placing the stretcher on the back of the ambulance 61.

"I will drive" Shay closed the doors and rushed to the front of the ambulance.

/

A couple of hours had passed since the ambulance 61 arrived to the bay of the Lakeshore hospital. Everyone was sitting on the waiting room anxious of knowing how Casey was. Gabby was pacing around the room. She couldn't sit on a chair; the waiting was killing her.

"Gabby" Shay said walking to her friend, "You should take a seat"

"Why is taking so long?" She said annoyed since they handed Matt to the doctor two hours ago, they had not hear anything about him yet.

"Gabby, he is in good hands" she rubbed her arm

"Kendra" Severide said when he saw the doctor appearing through the door. Everyone got up of their chairs and approached to her "How's Casey?"

"He is gonna be fine" She told them "He has one of the nerves of his neck pinched, a muscular contraction on his right shoulder and a bruise on where the beam hit him that will disappear in a few days"

"And his lungs?"

"They sound clear"

"Does he have to stay overnight?"

"No. We have given him some injections and painkillers for the pain and put a neck brace on his neck. He has to wear the brace for at least one week"

"Okay. Can I see him now?"

"Sure. Follow me, Gabriela"

Shay rubbed her back and Gabby followed Kendra through the hallway to the examination room in which Matt was. He was lying on a bed with his head resting against a pillow.

"Hey you" Gabby said from the doorframe

"Gabby" he said recognizing her sweet voice. He could not move because of the brace.

"How are you?" she entered in the room. He made some room for her so she could sit on the bed next to him.

"I am fine" he gave her a tired smile "I need to wear this thing for a week" he said referring to the neck brace "But, other than that I am good. Ready to come back home and sleep a few hours"

"Well, shift is almost finished and Boden let us go home early, you don't have to wait so long to go back home" she smiled and grabbed his hand "You scared me when I saw you lying down on the stretcher"

"I am sorry. I didn't see the beam-" he began

"It is okay" she hugged him softly being careful of his neck "For a moment my only thought was that I was going to lose you"

"Gabby" he cupped her face and gave her a smile "I am fine, alright?" She nodded and kissed him on his cheek

/

An hour later, Gabby and Matt were entering in their home. Matt was really tired because of the painkillers; he sat on the couch and grabbed his pillow.

"I think I am going to lie down on the couch for a while"

"No way" Gabby said as she took the pillow "You are not going to sleep on that couch ever again"

"Gabby-" Matt began

"No Matt. You cannot continue sleeping on the couch. Because of it you have pinched one of your nerves. So, from now on you are sleeping with me in the bed. And that is the end of the discussion"

"Alright" he got up off the couch and walked to the master room to change out of his work uniform into something more comfortable; something that would be really difficult since his movements were limited.

"Do you need help?" Gabby asked when she saw him trying to unbuckle his belt

"Yeah. This damned thing does not let me move my head" he said frustrated

"Let me help you"

She got closer to him, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the bottom of his pants. Later, she helped him to get out of his shirt. Her eyes were focused on his because she was not sure if she would be able to control herself.

"You okay?" Matt whispered as he tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear

"Ye-Yeah" she shuttered. Being as closer as she was,was driving her crazy. She could feel the heat that came from his body. His hand was still resting on her ear and was caressing one the sweet spot that she had right there. She closed her eyes, bit her lower lips and a small moan came out of her mouth.

Matt tried to lower his head for kissing her on her lips but the neck brace did not let him to move. Annoyed because the kiss would have to wait, he encircled her waist and got her closer to him.

"Matt" His bare chest was pressed against her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She raised her hand and ran it over his jaw and lips. One part of her wanted to kiss him so badly "I don't know what is happening," she confessed scared

"What do you mean?"

"I think that I falling in love with you"

* * *

**I am so for letting the chapter with that ending. I hope that you like it and let me some reviews**

**What do you think that is going to happen on the next chapter? Will they talk about her feeling? Will Matt wound help them to get a little bit closer? And, what will happen when an unexpected visit show on their door?**

**Like I said in the next chapter I will write more about Lindsay and Severide but, that will be after the 6****th**** of April. Tomorrow, I am travelling to Barcelona for seeing a friend. But, don't worry I will try to write at least part of a new chapter today and while I am on the train. **

**Have a nice Easter**

**Namine Redfield **


	24. Kiss me

**Hi, how are you doing?**

**I am so sorry, I know that again, I broke my of update more frequently. I am so sorry. Right now, I am doing tons of tests for my IELTS exam that is going to be on June. Thus, I do not have too much free time right now. But, do not worry, I will continue writing the chapter on my phone. I already start to write the next chapter of "Let her go" on my phone last night. I hope that it would be ready in the middle of the next week. **

**Before you start reading this new chapter, I want to say thank to my wonderful beta reader and to: **_**Anna Marie, MangoParadise22, JoyfulSab-SVU, texterlover, Carlie, Dawsey 4 Ever, Barbararonchi81, hcky202141, Clementine20, Justicerocks, JustNevine, Camila, Jaenine71, whitadamson, Amanda, La joy Clark, Sarrabar, Theresa Snow**_** and to the guest who let me a review on the previous chapter.**

**I hope that you like the new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 23: Kiss me

Matt was surprisedand shocked at the same time by what she had said. He could have never imagined that he would hear her saythat she was in love with him again. Some days, he thought that she would never get her memory back and today was being one of those days.

In that moment, more than ever, he really wanted to kiss her on her soft lips. It has been more than two months since he could taste the sense of her lips and it was killing him. He bitted his lower lip and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sense of her fingers caressing his cheeks.

"Gabby-" he began

"Don't say anything" she cut him of putting one of her finger on his pinklips "Like I said, I don't know what is happening. It is like my body can remember something that my mind can'tdo it right now. It is like- I do not know how to describe it and, I am scared," she admitted. Her eyes were watering "some days it is like I have known you forever but, others it is like I-I-" she did not want to continue speaking but he encouraged her to continue. It was not good that she kept what was bothering her for herself "Other days I am angry with you, not matter what you do" she could see that his expression changed to a sad one "Matt-"

"It is okay" he lifted his hands and stopped touching her "It's okay" he turned around and walked to the door

"It is not okay," she said grabbing his hand "I think that I am scared of you because I do not know what is gonna happen"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will happen if you get tired of me or if I am not who I used to be in the past?"

"Gabby" he held her hand and looked into her eyes "I don't care. It is normal that you are scared. All of this is so new for you. God, I am scared too"

"I want to remember you, I really want to"

"I know that you are trying so hard to remember me"he kissed her hands and she gave him a single smile

"Thanks "she made a small pause and said" But what about my feelings?"

He thought about it a few seconds,"We can take it slow if you want," he said understanding her fears

"Can we?"

He nodded and said with a wide smile on his face "Absolutely. We can take it by day and see what happens"

"However long it takes?" she was not sure if he would be able to wait for her to be ready after all; she did not him so much so it could a long time.

"However long it takes" he promised "I will be right here waiting for you"

She let out a long deep breath and buried her face on his bare chest. He encircled his hands around her body and rested his head on the top of hers. It was not a comfortable position for him because of the neck brace but he did not care. All that he wanted to do was to hold her again in his armslike he was doing in that moment.

/

"Erin, I am at home" Severide said as he closed the main door after him.

After Kelly asked her more three weeks ago if she wanted to move in with him, they have been looking at flats but they had not found anything yet. So, they decided that it would be better if he moved with her in her apartment.

"Kelly" Erin said coming from the kitchen "How was your shift?" she was finishing eating her breakfast before going to the district since she was on shift that morning. Luckily, Severide had finished his shift on time and they could spend at least a couple of minutes talking.

"It was good. We had to go to the hospital a couple of hours ago" Erin turned to face him with a worried expression on her face "Casey got hurt during our last call" her expression changed to a relieved one when she realized that Kelly was fine. However, it did not mean that she was not worried about the blonde lieutenant "he is gonna be fine" he added quickly. Since they had spend in the last couple of weeks a lot of time with him and Gabby, Erin consider them as their friends "He had pinched one the nerves of his neck"

"Maybe we can visit them tomorrow and spend some time with them after my shift," she proposed

"Yeah. Sure" he said smiling

She took a sip of her coffee and asked,"What are you going to do today?"

"I am gonna start unpacking some of the boxes that I brought yesterday" he said looking to all the boxes that were in the middle of Erin's living room.

"I made you some room in my closet so you can put your clothes in it"

"Great" he said smiling

"have you talked with Shay?" Erin asked

"No" he rolled his eyes

"You should," she said cupping his face "She is your best friend and, you two have been leaving together for the last six years"

When Severide told the blonde that he was moving in with Erin, she felt like she was going to lose one of her best friend. She considered him like her brother as well as he considered her like his sister. It was hard for him too but, he thought that it was time for setting down.

"I will call her," he said

"Why don't you go there and speak with her face to face? The boxes are going to be there when you come back," she suggested "I bet she really wants to spend some time with you. Let her know that you are always going to be there for her. No matter what"

"Yeah. That is a good idea," he said smiling.

She was always the one who brought some sense into their relationship. They were opposites but, they completed each other and that was something that he liked about them.

"I have to go" Erin kissed his lips "See you later"

"Bye. Be safe" He said as he watched her leaving the apartment.

/

After catching some sleep and eating lunch, Gabby and Matt decided to watch a movie. Neither of them wanted to do something. Gabby was a little sore because of her pregnancy and Matt was feeling groggy and tired becauseof the painkillers that the doctor gave him in the hospital.

Matt was sitting on the couch trying to be as comfortable as he could with the neck bracewhile she was lying down with her legs resting on his lap. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hands that they were sharing. Sometimes their hands met inside of the bowl and they smiled at each other like teenagers.

After one hour, Matt started to feel the pain on the base of his neck and in his back again; the effect of the painkiller had subsided out of his system. In addition, the neck brace was chafing the skin of his neck. He moved nervously on the couch and she looked him with a worried expression on her face. At first, she did not pay attention but, after watching him moving nervously for the fifth time in less than two minutes, she got worried.

"You okay?" She asked when she saw him trying to move the neck bracefrom his skin

"No" he tried to get the neck brace offbutshe placed her hands on the top of histostop him

"You should not take it off," she said,"Maybe you think that it is not going to help you but, in a couple of days you will feel better. I promise"

"But, it chafes" he said sounding like a small kid

She smiled and said,"Let me have a look" she sat on his lap, each of her legs was resting on each side of his legsand her inner things were pressing against his hips. She studied his neck closely and saw that the skin was making contact with the brace was a little he was allergic to the material of the brace. "It is true, it looks like you are having a small irritation. It could be because of the brace"

Since he did not say anything, she looked him and saw that he wasn't paying attention at all. In that moment, his mind went blank. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and it was driving his crazy. The heat of his body was rising with each second and he could feel a cold sweat running through his back. It has been a long time since he had been as close as he was with her in that moment. He could feel how his member was getting harder with each second.

"You okay?" she asked ignoring the effect that she was producing on him.

"What?" he asked confused and was breathing heavy.

"I asked you if you are okay," she said

"Yeah. Perfect. I am great" He moved his legs nervously trying to hide the bulge of his sweatpants. But, it was too late, she had already seen it. "I am sorry" he said ashamed looking away.

She bit her lower lip. She did not know that she could have such an effect on him "It's okay," she said smiling softly cupping his face.

"It has been a long time-. You know since-" he said still ashamed

"Since we did it, right?"

"Yeah" for the first time in the last two months, she could see that his eyes were a reflectionof his pain and sadness. And it that moment, she understood that s he was not the only one who was afraid and worried.

"Come here" she rested her hands behind his neck and buried his head in her chest

"It is hard Gabby" he said broken "It is hard to see you every day and not being able to touch you or just give you kiss on your lips" his eyes as well as her were watering. She did not know what to do. He had been always the strongest one in their relationship "I miss you"

"It is okay Matt" she was brushing his hair and planting soft kisses on the top of his head "It is gonna be okay"

He broke the embrace and made eye contact "I cannot continue like this. It is killing me-. I don't know what I will do without you-" his tears were falling down his red cheeks and he was breathing heavy

"Hey" she said holding his head "I already fell in love with you once, I can fall in love with you again. It does not matter if I do not get my memory back never because you are right here. You have not changed. We can always make new memories of us, alright?" he nodded and she wiped his tears with her thumbs. She rested her head on the top of his and gave him some time to calm down "you okay?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"Yeah" he said sounding calmer than before "But my neck is hurting. Can I remove the neck brace, please?"

"No way" she said concerned that it could cause him more problems

"But it hurts" he cried out and tried to scratch the side of his neck

"Matt" she grabbed his hand

"Can you do something at least? Please,"

She thought about and an idea came to her mind. "Let's go to our bedroom" she helped him to get out of the couch and after switched off the TV, they walked to the bedroom "Sit down on the bed and don't remove the brace" She walked to the en-suite bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later with something in her hands "Can you unbutton your shirt?"

Since it was difficult for him to get a t-shirtover his head, he decided to wear somethingthat was easier for him to put on and remove.

"Sure" slowly, he unbuttoned all the buttons and with her help, he removed the shirt placing it on the bed

"Now, lie down on your stomach" he did what she said and she sat on his butt "I am going to remove the neck brace now but you have to promise me that you are not going to move, alright?" he nodded and she held his head as she removed the brace. Then, she placed his head softly on the pillow "How are you?" she said concerned of having caused him more pain. The skin of his neck was completely red and hot.

"Better now that that thing isaway from of my neck," he said smiling "Thanks. How does it look?"

"I don't think that you are allergic to the material of the brace. It is possible that the nurse that put it on squeezed a lot and, that's why you were in pain" she took that bottle that she grabbed from the bathroom, opened it and applied a bit of in her hands and later she ran her hands over his bare back. When he felt the cold gel on his back, he tried to move but, again her soft hands stopped him "I know it is cold but, trust me you will feel better soon," she promised

"What are you going to do?"

"I am gonna give you a massage" She could not remember if she had done something similar before but, she thought that could be nice and it could help him to relax and take his mind away from the pain that he was feeling at that moment.

Her hands started to run up and down on his back at the time that she tried to spread all the gel all over his bare back. He was moaning each time her hand pressed against the nasty bruise of his back. The doctor told her that his skin was going to be a little sore for a few days.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked when he saw his painful expression

"No. Please, continue" he moaned. His eyes were closed, his teeth were gritting and his fists were clenching the bed was painful but, it was effective so, why stop?

"Shh-It is gonna be okay"

Her soothing words werecomforting him, after a few seconds he started to relax under her touch. His eyes were still closed and he was taking long deep breaths.

She continued massaging his back for another ten minutes and at the end, she could say that he had fallen asleep. Taking advance of that that, she took the opportunity tostudy every single detail of his features. His mouth was slightlyopened and he was snoring softly. She brushed his hair and found the scar that he had on his head. She ran her hands over it and he moved a little in his sleep. She stopped caressing him since she did not want to wake him; his body needed a good rest.

One minute later, she was sure that he had not wake up so, she continued exploring his body. Sheran her hands around his jawand his dark blond beard after she touched his lips. For a moment wanted to kiss him. She knew that what she was going to do was inappropriate; she was taking advance of him while he was fast asleep. She bit her lower lips not knowing what to do. One part of her wanted to kiss him really badly whereas the other one was telling her that that was not right. She was focusing on her own battle that she did not notice that Matt had woken up from his short nap and was staring her.

"You okay?" he said. His head was still resting on the pillow.

She looked him and forced a smile "Yeah" she helped him to put the brace again around his neck and he sat on the bed

"I want the truth, Gabby. I know that you are not fine" he knew her and he knew when she was lying "Talk to me"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead" he encouraged her

"Can you kiss me?"

"What?" he asked shocked. His mouth was opened and he was looking at her surprised "You want me to kiss you?" he asked not sure if he had heard her right. She nodded nervously and gave him a smile "You sure?" He was dying to kiss her but he did not want to mess it up.

"Completely sure,"

He smiled and bit his lower lip as he got closer to her. She was nervously looking at him feeling like a teenager that was going to receive her first kiss. Matt rested his hand on her forearm and caressed her soft skin. Now that he had the opportunity of kissing her again, he wanted to do it right; it could mean a great and big step in their situation and he did not want to mess it up.

His hand travelled up to her neck and later to her lips always caressing her exposed skin. When his fingers reached her lips, his thumb stroked first her lower lip and later the upper lips. He wanted to be sure that she was ready and he was.

Without wasting more time, he leaned his face to her. Only a few inches were in the middle of them. She could felt his hot breath on her neck. She bit her lower lip and leaned in more to let him know that she was ready for closing the distance between them.

Finally, he pressed his lips against her. At first, they enjoyed of the feeling of being connected again. Their eyes were closed; his hands were on her checks and hers were on his shoulders. Few seconds later, she could feel his hot tongue running over hers closed lips like if he was asking her permission. She opened her mouth and their tongues met inside of the mouths. Her hands traveled to his checks and got his face closer to her wanting to deep the kiss. He was moaning into her mouth while her hands started to brush his dirty blond hair.

He was the one who broke the kiss. He moved away, his eyes were still closed and he was panting and so was she. He didn't want to open his eyes; he did not want to open them and see her with and angry or furious expression on her face. It was true that she had asked him to kiss her but maybe she wanted a kiss her on her checks.

Suddenly, he felt her finger caressing his checks "Matt" his name came from of her lips. Seeing that he did not respond, she crushed her lips against his again taking him by surprise. He opened his eyes shocked and saw her kissing him.

Slowly and being extremely careful with him, Gabby pushed him down on the bed. When his head was resting on the pillow, she sat on his lap. Her hands were running up and down over the material of his shirt and her face had a smile of satisfaction. His checks were red and he was smiling. In that moment, he was feeling like a teenager who is going to make out with a girl for the first time.

"That was amazing" she said "was always like this? Like it was the first time?" her fingers were against his lips. She could still feel his lips over hers.

"Yeah" he said smiling at the time that some tears started to fall down his checks

"Don't cry" she wiped his tears away with her thumbs

"I have been dreaming of this the last couple of weeks," he confessed

She smiled knowing what he meant and lowered her face to kiss him again, this time with her mouth opened. When her chest was pressed against his, he encircled her waist with his arm wanting to be as close as he could to her. He ran his hands over the material of her tank top whereas hers were playing with the buttons of his shirt. He carefully lowered his hands under her tank top and his hands traveled to her breasts. When she felt his hands resting on her breasts she moved away putting some space between them.

"I am sorry" he said quickly removing his hands from her breasts

"No, it is okay. It's just that my breaths are a little sore because of the pregnancy" she said. In reality, when he rested his hands against her breaths, she felt a sweet feeling running through her body, something that she had never experimented with any of her boyfriends before.

He smiled and placed his hands on her breastagain but this time over the material of her tank top. She closed her eyes and he gave her a shortmassage. He could feel her already hard nipples through the material that was covering them. A moan let out of her mouth when his thumbs approached to her nipples.

"whoa," she said panting when he moved away his hands a couple of minutes later. He did not want to push her. "I never felt like that"

"Neither did I" he said smiling

She moved from his lap and laid down next to himon the bed, resting on her side; her head was pressed against the blade of his shoulder. He rested his arm around her waist getting her closer to him and looked down to her.

After a few seconds, she looked up and saw him smiling. She kissed his lips again and said, "Can we try it?"

"Do you mean you and me?" He asked

"Yeah. Can we try and see where it leads us? Maybe, it can help to have my memory back sooner," she said enthusiastic "But, it can take some time. You know, I am not ready-"

"Gabby, I get it" he said nodding "like I said, take as long as you need," he held her hands and kissed her "I don't mind, right now I am really happy. It is like if you are coming back to the old Gabby" he kissed her temple and said "I love you"

"Matt-" she begun

"Don't say anything" he cut her "I just wanted to let you know how I feel and how I will always feel" She smiled him. He looked to her belly and asked, "Can I?"

"Sure" she smiled and lied down on the bed. Slowly, he found a comfortable position andcaressed her belly over the material of her tank top.

He lifted her tank top until her breast line and rested one of his hand on the top of her bump "Hi little one, how are you buddy?" She was looking him with a wide smile on her face "Don't think for a second that I forgot about you" he continued saying, "I also love you" unexpectedly, he pressed her lips against her belly "God, I can't wait to feel him or her moving inside of you. It has to be amazing" he pressed his head on the bump of her stomach like he was trying to hear the move of the little baby.

"Yeah" she said smiling as she brushed his hair "I can't wait to know what we are having"

"Do you want to know it in the next appointment?"

"I am not sure. I think that I wanted to be a surprise. What about you?"

"I don't mind as long as you two are fine," he continued caressing her belly "I am the happiest man in the world," he said.

In that moment, Matt could not stop smiling. Slowly, everything that the fatal accident, that had happened two months ago, disrupted was coming back to its place. And who knows, maybe her memory will come back to her soon. However, right now he was happy hehas the chance of being with her again and showing her how important she was for him and, how much he loved her.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion. On the next chapter is going to be some tension between Severide and Shay, will they solve their problems? On the other hand, Matt and Gabby will continue seeing where their new feeling lead them. Will it be something positive or could it cause more problems between them?**

**Thanks for reading and remember, let me a review with your opinion**

**See you on the next chapter**

**Namine Redfield **


	25. There is nothing like the love of a moth

**Hello everyone, how are you doing?**

**First of all, I want to apologize for the delay. In the last couple of weeks, I have been busy with my summer job so, I did not have a lot of time for writing and check the new chapters of my fics. I have almost finished the next one of "Let her go" and I started writing a new one of "All of me" but, I am afraid that you will have to wait a little longer. I am sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, specially to: **_**Karen1971, WinchesterBenson97, Dawsey Forever, sandygirl**__, __**Justicerocks**__, __**whitadamson**__, __**Camila**__, __**Jaenine71**__, __**LaJoyMechell**__, __**JustNevine**__, __**Sarrabr4**__, __**Gaellicious89**__, __**gsbabydoll78, Goggiebe, biihzane**__, __**hcky202141,**__** .3, KayeBell, BatGirl1217, cami10**_** and to the guest who let me a review. I hope that you guys still continue reading with this fic and let me some reviews with your opinion.**

**Finally, I also want to say thank you to my beta reader for reading this chapter and let me with it. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter. **

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 24: there is nothing like the love of a mother

Matt and Gabby were fast asleep on their bed. He was still wearing the neck brace and luckily his skin was not as red as it was the previous night thanks to Gabby. Matt's head was resting against the soft pillow whereas Gabby's head was resting against the shoulder blade and her arms were encircled around his waist. Through the night, she had been moving in her sleep until she found a comfortable position.

She moved slightly on her spot and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her hand over her eyes to erase the last sign of sleep. She looked to Matt and saw him sound sleep with his mouth slightly opened; he was snoring softly, a sign that he was feeling better. Instinctively, her fingers travelled to his lips and caressed them softly not wanting to wake up him. She smiled widely as she remembered the kiss that they shared less than twenty hours ago. She could still feel the tickling sensation of his lips crushed against hers, the sensation of his short bear against her skin and butterflies flying on her stomach. She bitted her lower lip and smiled feeling like a teenager who had received its first kiss. In a way, it was like her first one. She was feeling like a teenager from the moment he cupped her face; thousands of butterflies were flying in her stomach.

Suddenly, a sound coming from her stomach reminded her that it was breakfast time. She smiled and placed her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry little one, breakfast is gonna be ready in no time"

Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe for changing the tank top that she was wearing to a shirt because of the cold of the morning. She looked at all her shirts but, she could not decide which one she should use. Her belly was growing more and more every day and her shirts were starting to be tight for her. She decided that it was time to start looking for some maternity clothes.

After looking around the wardrobe and not find anything to wear, she looked to Matt and asked to herself if he would mind if she wore one of his shirt. She walked to his part of the closet and took one of the shirts that he used to wear for going to bed. In a quick move, she stripped of her tank top and her bra and placed over her head his shirt; her breasts were too sore because of the bra and the effect of the pregnancy.

Not making any noise, she walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. The bowl of popcorn that they ate last night was still on the coffee table of the living room. When she went to pick it up, she noticed that Matt's phone was also on the table and was buzzing. Somebody was calling him. She looked at ID caller and recognized the number of her mother. Amazed about the fact that her mother was calling him instead of her, she took the phone and considered if she should answer the call or end it. Luckily, her mother hung up the call before that she did it. It was possible that her mother had let a voice message for Matt; so, she checked the phone and saw that there were a couple of texts from her mother.

"Hi" Matt said smiling shyly from behind her "I woke up and you were not in the bed"

She had been checking his phone calls and did not notice that Matt had woken up and was behind her.

"Hi. I woke up a couple of minutes ago"

"And, what were you doing? Did somebody call me or text me?" He said pointing with his jaw to the hand in which she was holding his phone

"Yeah" she laughed nervously "Someone called you"

"I hope it wasn't a construction job" he joked

"No. It was my mother" she gave him his phone and he locked to the screen and saw that she had been checking his last calls "why is she calling you?"

"Gabby, take a deep breath"

"Since when have you been texting or calling my mom?" She yelled furiously

Matt optioned between telling her the truth or not "Since the day that you were discharged of the hospital. She called me crying because she did not know how you were"

"Don't condescend to me"

"Why are you taking this out on me? I I'm just trying to make the best of a situation that I didn't create" He made a pause, took a deep breath and continued saying "Gabby-" He was not furious with her for doing that but he was disappointed. The old Gabby would have never done something like that. He took a deep breath and remembered that she was not like the old Gabby anymore "Gabby, there is an explanation. I have been telling her how you and the baby are. She has been asking me about your appointments"

"And why she didn't call me instead of calling you?" She said annoyed moving her hands

"Gabs, you were upset with her and she didn't want to pile more stress on you. You are already suffering because of your memory problems and the pregnancy"

"I know but, all that she has to do is to pick up the phone and call me -"

"And what about you? Did you try to call her in the last weeks?"

"I- I- I tried it one week ago but, I could not. I didn't know what to say her-" her eyes were filling with tears and she was breathing heavy "I miss my mom. It has been two months since the last time that I saw her"

"I know" he encircled his arms around her shoulder and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder for five minutes while he was rubbing her back in a comfortable way "Maybe it is time that you two take a seat and talk about what happened" he suggested when she stopped crying.

"You mean face to face?" she said wiping away the rest of tears of her eyes with her thumbs

"Yeah"

"But- I don't know what to say her. She said that I was not her daughter what will happen if she is still thinking in the same way?"

"I am sure that she said that just in the heat of the moment. Everything was so new for you. You were scared"

"Yeah and after all the bullshit that I said to you, you forgave me"

"I forgive you because I love you" He gave her a smile and kissed her on her forehead "Why don't you goto your parents house. I am sure that they really want to see and spend some time with you" he made a pause and added, "if you want, I can go with you"

"Will you?" her face lit up at the thought of not having to face it alone came to her mind

"Sure"

"Thanks" she encircled her hands around his neck and gave him an excited hug "oh my God" she moved away of the embrace as soon as her hands touched the neck brace "I forgot that your neck and shoulder are hurting. How are you?" Gabby asked looking closely at his neck concerned about the irritation that he had the previous night. In fact of seconds, the emotional Gabby disappeared and the EMT took control of the situation "Take a seat, I am gonna examine your neck"

"Don't worry. My neck is much better than yesterday" he said smiling at the time that he held her hands "All that I needed was one night of rest"

"Yeah about that, I am sorry. It was my fault. I should have been the one to sleep on the couch not you"

"No" he cut her "I would had never allowed that. I am telling you. I am fine"

"That is good but, you still have to take the painkillers that the doctors gave you yesterday"

"Yes ma'am" he said making a funny expression.

Suddenly both of them realized that he was still holding her hands. She smiled nervously and bit her lower lip not knowing what to do or say. Their eyes were focused on their holding hands

"You know" he was the one who broke the silence "Right now I am dying to kiss you"

Her checks turned red and she answered "Then, what are you waiting for?"

She gave him a wide smile as he cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his head to hers leaning his forehead against hers. Few seconds later, he was pressing his lips against hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"By the way, you look great wearing my shirt," he whispered in her ear making her shiver. Looking her closely, he lifted the shirt a little bit and looked down at the the baby bump before caressing it with his right hand.

"Hi little one"

Gabby smiled as she felt how the baby moved inside of her belly "I think the little one is happy to hearhis daddy's voice" Matt gave her a curious smiled and she added "The baby is moving"

"Really?" he asked shocked and placed his left hand too on her belly expecting to feeling it but, it was too soon "I have to wait a little longer" he said a little disappointed.

"Hey, I have an idea" she walked to the coffee table and took his phone "Why don't we take a picture of us in front of the mirror?" she proposed

"It would be the first on of the three of us together"

"Yeah, the first one of many" she said smiling.

He nodded enthusiastic with her idea and hand-by-hand they walked to the bedroom where there was a mirror in which they could take the picture. Matt was standing up behind Gabby with his arms wrapped around her mid section whiles Gabby had her head resting against his shoulder. One of her hands was holding his phone and the other was on the top of his.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"one, two, three" and she took which was going to be the first picture of the new family that little by little was growing.

/

After eating breakfast, Matt went to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Gabby was getting ready in the bedroom. In her head, she was thinking about what her mother would say when she showed up in the house. She was nervous, she and her mother had never been as angry with each other like right now. While they did have discussions in the past, especially when she was a teenager; but, they had never gone more than one week without talking.

"You ready?" Matt asked from the bathroom

"Not really. What I am gonna say to her when she opens the door" she was sat on the bed with her legs tucked in her arms and her head was resting in her knees. Matt took a seat next to her and brushed her hair "I am scared"

"I know but, it is time that you two take a seat and talk about what happened. You cannot continue being angry with her"

"I am not angry with her, I am ashamed of my behaviour-" she said crying

"Everything is gonna be okay" he caressed her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head "You ready to go?" he asked when she calmed down

"Yeah. Let's do it" and they got up of the bed and walked out of their apartment.

/

Gabby was sitting in the driver seat of her car looking to the house where she grew up, Matt was in the passenger seat looking at her.

"I am not ready" she said and was going to start the ignition when Matt's hands stopped her "maybe it is better if I just call her"

"Gabby" he said rubbing the palm of her hand "you are gonna go over there, ring the bell and talk with your mother"

"But what if she-?" but she stopped when she saw Matt's serious look "Alright" she took a long deep breath and climbed out of her seat "You are coming with me, right?" she asked when she saw that he had not moved of his seat.

"No. This is something that you have to do by yourself. I will be here"

"Matt, please I can't –"

"Yes you can," he said before closing the door of the car and closing the window.

She gave him a dirty look before walking the main door of the house. She was nervous of the reaction of her mother would have when she saw her standing on the other side of the door. When she reached the door, she took one last deep breath and with all the courage that she could find in her, she rang the bell.

She did not have to wait so long that the door was opened. On the other side of the door, Alejandra was staring her completely stunned with her hand covering her mouth. When she walked to the door she would have never imagined that it was her daughter who knocked on the door. They stared at each other not knowing what to say, a lot of thoughts were running on their heads.

"Gabby" her mother was the first one in breaking the silence

"Mom" Gabby said not knowing what to say. In the last couple of days, the need of calling her came to her mind but, she did not know what to say her.

"Gabby, I-" but Gabby cut her with a hug.

"Mom" she said crying. Her mother hugged to her tightly and brushed her short brown hair

"It is okay, baby. It is okay"

"Mom" Gabby murmured softly in her arms. Her eyes were brushing in tears. "I-I am so-"

Alejandra silenced her wrapping her arms. In that moment, both of them were crying their eyes out because of the emotions of the moment. No words were needed since their actions meant everything that they needed to say in that moment.

"I am sorry Gabby" her mother said after a couple of minutes of silence "I am so sorry"

"No mom" Gabby moved away of their embrace and erased her tears with her thumbs "I am the one who should be sorry. I should not have acted like I did in the hospital. I should have trusted you-"

"Gabby-"

"No mom, you were right. Matt is a good man" she looked over her shoulder to Matt, who was sitting in the passenger seat of her car looking to them with a smile on his lips "right now, we are living together in the apartment that we bought before the accident. I think that way my memories are coming back more quickly"

"That is great" she looked down and noticed the baby bump of her stomach, which was more noticeable than the last time that she saw her laying on the hospital bed. She was gonna ask her about how she was doing when a voice stopped her

"Alejandra, who was knocking on the door?"

"Dad" Gabby said excited to see her dad again

"Gabby" he walked straight to his daughter and hugged her "how are you?"

"We are fine. The baby is growing as it is expected and everything is normal" she rubbed her stomach over the material of her shirt and smiled them

"You look beautiful"

"thanks. The only bad thing is that now I need maternity clothes"

"In that case, I can go with you" Alejandra rushed to say enthusiastic with the idea of spending time again with her daughter

"Sure, why not"

"And Matt? Where is he?" he looked around but didn't see him "Didn't he come with you?"

"Yeah. He is in the car" she pointed with her jaw to the car and continued saying "He wanted to give us some time. I will grab him"

"Don't worry honey, I'll"

Carlos walked away of them and went to the car. Matt climbed out of the car as soon as he saw Carlos approaching him and greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Hi Matt" her father greeted him

"Carlos, how are you doing?" They shared a handshake

"I am fine thanks. And you? What happened?" He asked referring to the neck brace while they were walking to the house.

"I got hurt at the base of the neck after a beam hit me during a call"

"But, it is something serious?" he asked stopping suddenly

"No, the doctor said that I have to wear the brace at least one week" he explained

"Matt, good to see you" Alejandra said and gave him a hug "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, your daughter is taking good care of me" he laughed and gave Gabby a tender smile before grabbing her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Good to hear" she said and gave her daughter a curious smile

"Are you staying for lunch?" Carlos asked

Gabby looked to Matt not knowing what to answer. "Yeah, we are staying" He said nodding

/

After eating lunch, Gabby and her mother were at the table of the kitchen while Matt and Carlos were on the living room watching the game of the previous night. Alejandra was drinking a cup of coffee while Gabby was drinking hot chocolate.

"So" her mother started after taking a long drink of her coffee "how is everything between you and Matt?"

"fine" was her answer since she was not ready to give her more details.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah"

"I saw the smile that he gave you before -" after that, Gabby's cheeks turned red immediately and she covered her face with her hands "there is something that you are not telling me, right?"

Gabby bit her lower lip and nodded "yeah, last night he and I kissed"

"What?"

"In the last couple of weeks, he has been talking about us. He knows everything about me. Everything. So, I thought that I should do that, at least, the same thing and try to meet him halfway. And, I do not know how I ended up falling in love with him. Last night, we spoke about us and he told me that he loves me and I asked him if he could kissed me"

"That is great honey" she rubbed her forearm "it is so good that you decide to give him an opportunity. He is a good man"

"We are taking it slow and we have not said anything to anyone yet. We want to wait a little longer and see if it works"

"Don't worry I won't say a word"

"I have something for you mom" Gabby grabbed her purse and took a picture "this is a picture of the last ultrasound of the baby"

"Thanks. Matt gave me the previous one"

"I know"

"He is gonna be a great dad"

"I don't doubt that for a second" she said as she rubbed her belly "He is gonna be a wonderful daddy"

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion or with some ideas that I can use on the next chapter. **

**I will try to update again one of my fics as soon as I can but, I can't say when it would be since I am working everyday and when I come back home I am really tired. **

**See you in the next chapter**

**Namine Redfield **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi how are you doing? First of all I want to wish a Happy New Year**

**I know that I had been a long time since I updated one of my fics but, a lot of things had happened in the last month. Like some of you already know, I am not study in my hometown so, in Christmas I came back home. However, I had to do a lot of assessments in addition, I am not done with them and I also have to study for the exam of this term that start next week. So, like you can imagine, I have been really busy in the last couple of weeks. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion.**

**I want to say thanks to my beta reader on twitter and to everyone who read the previous chapter, specially to: **_**Nevine, Camila, Gisille, Whit, Justicerocks**__**, **__**Karen1971**__**, **__**TildaJoy**__**,**__** Sarrabr4**__**, Dawsey4Ever, Anne Marie, **__**Soccerfan2014, Rebecca95 and osargent.**_

**I will try to have a new chapter of one of my fics as soon as I can. I promise**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 26:

Gabby was sat on the couch with her legs resting on the coffee table and a mug of tea in her hands. That morning, she had come back home from shift and, she was feeling really tired and not in the mood to breakfast when she arrived home. To her surprise, Matt was already waiting her with for the breakfast to be ready to serve

He didn't have to wear his neck brace anymore, however his doctor recommended to take a few shifts off and assist to a couple of rehab section; and, that was where he was right now leaving her completely alone with nothing to do since he had done most of the chores.

She looked around the room trying to find something to do when a photo album, which was on the coffee table, caught her attention. Curiously, she took it and opened; she had not seen it before. As soon as her eyes reached the first picture, she understood why she never saw it before. It was a private photo album of Matt; the album had picture from when he was really small until his first days on the firehouse of fifty-one as a candidate. She closed the album and thought if he would get angry if he caught her looking at it. Maybe he left the album there so she could have a look so, she decided to look through it.

The first pictures showed a really small baby that was wearing an onesie that had embroidery on the front Matthew. His small eyes were opened and she could even say that he was smiling to the camera.

She continued looking trough the album and each time that she passed a page she asked to herself the same question while she rubbed the baby bump _"Will our baby look like him when he was younger?"_

She continued passing the pages of the book during one hour watching how the small baby of the first picture was growing until he transformed in the young adult that Matt was in that moment. His smile had not changed in all that time.

Suddenly, she heard the main door opened by Matt. He entered the living room with a big smile of his face, a sign that he was feeling fine again.

"Hi baby" he greeted her and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head "How are you doing?"

"We are fine" she said rubbing the baby bump of her stomach above the material of her shirt "And you?" she asked letting the album aside.

"The doctor gave me the all clear to come back to the firehouse"

"That is great. Congratulations" she got up of the couch and hugged him.

"Thanks. What were you doing?" he said looking the photo album

"I hope that you don't mind it but, I have been watching some pictures of when you were younger"

"Don't worry; I left the album on the coffee table so you can take a look of it" he said smiling and took the album taking a quick look of some of the pictures "Are you done with it?"

"No. I only saw half of it. Do you want to continue watching it with me?" she suggested "Maybe you can continue telling me more things about you and about us like for example how was our first date"

"You know what?" she shocked her head and Matt cupped her face "right now, I have a better idea" and he pressed his lips against hers.

"I. Like. It" she said between kisses.

Slowly, he guided her to their bedroom. Their lips never parted during the process. As soon as her legs reached the edge of the bed, he laid her down gently and being extremely carefully not to crash her with his weight he lied on the top of her. Their lips never get separated during the process. Matt hands were in each side of her head lifting his body whereas hers were behind his neck for having him closer to her.

Gabby was the one who broke the kiss and laughed nervous feeling like a teenager.

"What?" Matt asked funny

"Nothing, it's just that we look like two teenagers making out and at any time one of our mothers can come in and catch us" she laughed again and he crushed his lips against her forehead.

Slowly, his kisses started to go down and a couple of seconds later, he was kissing her in the line of her jaw.

"Wait" Gabby said pressing her hands against his chest

"Are not you comfortable with this?" he asked worried that he had crossed the line

"Yeah but, why not you lied down near to me? There is enough room for the both of us-" she joked. He nodded softly and lied down on his side near to her. She turned a little bit and faced him "much better?"

"Definitely" and he pressed his lips against her one more time. She was right, that position was more comfortable for him since he didn't have to worry any more of crushing her with his weight.

They continued their make out session on the bed for a couple more minutes. Slowly, Matt inserted his hands under her shirt and started to caress her on her stomach. A few seconds later, his hands travelled to her breast but, before he could pressed his hand there Gabby stopped him moving a little away of him. Matt nodded feeling a little frustrated however, he didn't say a word about it.

"Sorry" she said ashamed

Matt did not answered, he just pressed one last kiss on her lips and his hands travelled to her shirt. Gabby could feel how her nervousness increased when she saw him lifting her shirt. They had never talk about taking the next step on their new relationship; both of them were agreeing with taking it slowly. He smiled at her and kissed her again on her cheek at the time that he stopped of lifting her shirt. He looked down and his hands travelled to the baby bump. It had become a habit for him to speak with the bump or just caressing her skin of that zone of her body. A big smile was drawn on her lips when she saw that he planted a kiss on her stomach and later rested her head like if he was trying to hear the baby moving inside of her. Her hands travelled to his head and she started to brush his short blonde hair. During that time, any of them say a word; they just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being closer to each other.

Slowly, she started to doze off; she was really tired from her shift and the dizziness. Few seconds later, Matt looked up when he felt that she had stopped of caressing him over his hair and saw her fall asleep with her head resting against the pillow. He smiled and lied down next to her thinking that it would be nice to just lay down next to his girl. A few minutes later he felt asleep too with his hands around her belly.

/

One hour later, Matt was up by a noise coming from the bathroom of the room. He opened his eyes and saw that Gabby's spot was empty. Worried that she could have started feeling sick, he got up of the bed ready to find where she was when he saw her walking out of the bathroom at the time that she was tying up her short hair.

"Hey sleepyhead, you are up" she said smiling

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked worried sitting on the bed

"Yeah, I just had to pee. Sorry if I woke you up" she calmed him down

"Don't worry, it is okay. I woke up and you were not in bed" he grabbed her hands and caressed them softly "I get a little worried, I guess"

She said after a small pause "Hey, do you have to be in somewhere?"

"no" he said after thinking if he had to do any construction that evening

"Good, do you want to continue watching the album with me before having lunch?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

He got up from the bed and grabbed her hand to go to living room, where the album was. Matt took the album and made her a sing to lie down near to him on the couch. She gave him a shy smile before taking a seat on the couch near to him and pressed her head against left shoulder blade, her legs were resting on the couch whereas his were on the coffee table.

Until a couple of days ago, she had never been as close to him as she was in that moment. It was all so new for her but; at the same time it was like if she had been doing it during all her life.

"Alright, what was the last picture that you saw?"

"I think that it was one of your first days as a candidate in fifty-one"

"Alright" he started to pass the pages until he found an interesting picture. He laughed softly "This picture was taken the day that you arrived to fifty-one as a PIC" Matt said pointing to one of the picture. He had on his lips a loving smile; that picture and the next ones bring him so many memories.

"Why are not you on the picture?" she said after scanning the picture for finding him.

"I was the one who took it" he said and his cheeks turned red

"And why is it in your album if you are not in the picture?" she asked curiously

"well- in that moment I thought" he said not knowing what to say. Of course she had made a point in why he kept the picture if he was not on it "Well- I thought that you were cute"

"So Shay is right" it did not sound a question; it was an affirmation

"What does she say?"

"She has the theory that we fall in love of each other at first sight" she said and Matt let out a forced smile. It was true that when he met her he thought that she was pretty and a strong woman however, in that moment he was with Hallie.

"Who is she?" she said pointing to a woman that she had been seeing in some of the pictures but, she could not remember her. At first she thought that it could be a random person that was near to the group when the picture was taken however, she appear in a lot of pictures near to Matt.

"Who?" he asked coming back to reality

"That brunette woman that has her arms around your waist and is kissing you on your cheek?" in that moment she did not know why but, the picture made that she was jealous. "Who is she?"

"she-" Matt said recognizing Hallie. Despite all that time that had passed since her dead, he still found difficult to talk about her. He had not said it before but, a little part of him was still in love of her and would always love her. "She is nobody" He lied and in a quick movement he turned the page of the album but, Hallie was again on the next pictures.

"Who is she?" Gabby asked again annoyed by his silence. She had the feeling that he was not telling her something and her instinct was telling her that that women should been someone really important for him.

"I said that she is no one. You know what, I am done with the album" He said and angry took the book away of her hands and went to let it where it had been hidden during a long time; in his part of the closet under some of his old t-shirts.

"Matt, don't shut me down. I just want to know who she is, that is all"

"I am not gonna tell you who she is. I told you that she is no one! So, why do you continue asking?" he said angry turning to face her

"Don't yell at me" she said rising her hands afraid that he could hurt her; she had never seen him as angry as he was before.

"I am not yelling at you!"

"The hell that you are not yelling at me" she said yelling as well "I think I deserve to know who she after all she is rubbing against you in all the pictures as if she were a whore"

"Don't speak about her like that, she was my fiancée" He said yelling

Immediately Gabby covered her mouth with her hands "Have you been marry before?" she whispered shocked at the image of Matt being in the hands of that woman.

Matt took a deep breath "No, she died in a fire three years ago but, she was a part of my life. A life that you can't remember" he said hurt and walked straight to the bedroom wanting to be alone for a few hours at least.

"Matt, wait. I am sorry-Wait please. Let's go talk about it"he gave her one last looked before closed the door behind him hoping that Gabby caught the sign that he wanted to be alone. "Crap" she said angry "why I have to be such a blabbermouth?"

She decided that it was better to give him some time to calm down and later she would enter in the room to apologize for what she said.

Inside of the room, Matt went straight to his nightstand, opened one of the drawers and took and old picture of Hallie. Despite all time that had passed since her dead, there were some days in which he could still feel the pain as if it had passed the day before. When he had one of those days, he used to talk with Gabby and she helped him to feel better; the old Gabby understood his pain and helped him to express it with words. However, this time he had nobody to talk about it.

Whit the picture still in his hands, he lied down on the bed and stared it at the time that a single tear fall down his right cheek. He was missing the old Gabby so badly.

/

Gabby was sitting on the couch trying to read a magazine but, in reality, her mind was in another place. She could not get out of her mind the hurt look that Matt's gave her before entering in the master room two hours ago. In that two hours she had not heard any noise coming from the room so, she guessed that Matt was asleep.

Nervously, she started to bite her nails. She was confused and did not know what to do. One part of her wanted to enter in the room and apologize; however, the other part was telling her that she should respect his desire of having intimacy.

Suddenly, her stomach made some noises remembering her that it was time to start cooking lunch. She was not really hungry but, in that moment she was eating for two and she should think about the baby. She got up of the couch and walked to the kitchen ready to start cooking lunch.

When the lunch was ready, she entered the master room and walked to bed, Matt was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Gabby took a deep breath and sat on the bedside.

"Matt" she said rubbing softly his shoulder and his hair "Baby, lunch is ready" But Matt did not move "Matt, I am so sorry. I wish I could remember who you are but, I can't"

"I am tired of hearing I am sorry" he said with a hurt toneat the time that he turned around to face her

"Matt" she said relieved of seeing his awake. His eyes were red and wet; he had been crying.

"Maybe this is a mistake" he got up of the bed and put on his shoes

"What are talking about? Do you mean the album?"

"No. I mean us. Maybe it is a mistake to continue to try living together while you can't remember me" he did not dare to look at her, he was sure that if he did it he would not be able to continue talking "I just think we need some space from each other, and maybe that's the only way we can figure this whole thing out"

"What? No. I like to live here with you"

"I can't continue like this. It is not fair to any of us. Ever time that I kiss you or fall sleep near to you, I am afraid of crossing the line-"

"Matt-"

"I know it, your eyes tell me that you are scared every time that I hug or caress you"

"Now, what?"

"I am leaving. It is the best for the both of us"

"No. Matt, please don't abandon us" she said while tears were falling down her cheek and she ran to him and grabbed his hands "Please" she said again

He looked her and shocked his head "I can't-"

"Please Matt"

"I am sorry" he moved away of her and walked out of the room letting her devastated seating on the bed trying to understand what had just happened. Few minutes later, she could hear the main door of the closed; Matt had left.

/

On hour later, Gabby was still lying on the bed. She had the hope that Matt would come back home however, the time was passing and Matt had not showed a sign. He did not even pick up his phone when she tried to call him a couple of times. Finally, she dialed Shay's number and asked her to come over; she needed to talk to somebody.

When Shay arrived, the first thing that she noticed was that the main door was opened and the lunch was served on the table ready to be eaten; now, it had to be cold.

"Dawson" Shay yelled out moving around the house "Gabby, where are you?"

"I am here" Gabby whispered from the bedroom

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Shay took a seat on the bed and looked her friend.

"Matt walked out"

"What?" Shay asked not believing what she had said

"He got tired of me and he left" Gabby said crying.

"Honey-" Shay did not know what to do. She had never seeing her like that; she was really depressed and miserable. "What do you have there?" Shay asked brushing her hair

Gabby showed her what she had on her hands and said "It is one of his sweatshirts-" she made a small pause and cleaned her tears "it smells like him"

"Did you try to call him?"

"I called him like a hundred of times but, he did not pick me up the phone. I also left him tons of texts but, he did not respond to any of them. What should I do?"

"Do you know where to find him? You know, maybe he likes to go to somewhere when he needs to be alone and thinks"

"Shay, I lost my memory and I can remember anything about him, do you think that I can remember something like that?" she said frustrated

"I am sorry, I wasn't thinking-" she said feeling bad for her friend "what about Kelly? Maybe he can help us to find Matt"

"He did not pick up his phone either"

"Alright, you know what? First of all you need to calm down and eat something" Gabby was gonna give her a furious look; she could not think about eating while her mind was focus on finding Matt and apologize "you have a little one inside of you who needs to be taken care ofby its mommy. You have to think about it"

"You are right" she said nodding

"Secondly, we are going to take a seat on the couch and try to think where Matt could be, alright?"

"Alright"

Shay helped her to get up of the bed and walked to the couch. A change of place will help her to feel a little better. Gabby still had in her hands his green hoodie and without thinking it twice, she passed it over her head and put it on smelling the scent of his aftershave.

"Are you alright?" Gabby gave her a single nod of hear "I am gonna heat up the soup that you made. It will be quick. If you need me call me"

Gabby nodded and saw Shay walking to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and rested her head on one of the pillows. Suddenly, the image of a park came to her mind. "Jackson Park" Gabby said recognizing the park

"What did you say?" Shay asked coming by from the kitchen

Gabby got up of the couch and said "I don't know why but, I have the feeling that I am gonna find him there"

"Where?" Shay asked shocked since she had not hear the name of the park

"at Jackson Park" Gabby walked to the coat stand to grab her pursue "I don't know why but, I have the feeling that he is there"

"Do you want that I go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine" and without saying anything else, she walked out of the flat.

/

Half an hour later, Gabby was still walking around the park trying to find Matt however, she was losing her hope to find him each minute that passed. Felling tired of walking; she took a seat on a bench of the park, she looked down to her sore feet and tried to massage them a little bit, the extra weight that she was gaining was killing her.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her; it was a small kid that was playing with his dad and sister. However, she laid her eye son a young blonde man that was sat on the other side of the park near to the small lake; she was not sure but, he looked really similar to Matt.

"Oh my God" she said glad of finding him. Slowly, she approached to him. With each step that she took to approach him, she was surer that the man sat on the glass was Matt. He looked so concentrated on something, like if he was having an internal fight. When she was only a few meters from where he was, she decided to call him since she did not want to scare him "Matt"

He turned around and saw her standing up near to him. His eyes where a little red and his hair was a mess pointing to different sides.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked shocked looking at her. That particular spot of the park was his secret place, each time that he needed to be alone with his thought or just being alone after a stressful shift, he went there. Not even Kelly knew about that place, the only one who knew was Gabby and right now she could not even remember it, so how did she know about that place?

"I had something like a premonition. I don't know why but, the name of this park came to my mind and my heart was telling me that it was important for us. So, I thought that it was worth to try-" she made a pause and took a seat near to him on the glass with his help "I am sorry Matt. I should not have reacted like that. I don't know what happened but, when I saw the picture it was like if something inside of me burst. I could not stand up watching the picture and how she was hugged to you but, now I understand it. You two were in love of that girl"

Matt looked her and said "Gabby-"

"No, let me finish first, alright?" he nodded "I know that you are tired of this bullshit but, I am really sorry. Please forgive me for being so insensitive. Like I said, I don't know what happened. yY jealousy blinded me"

He took her hands and caressed them "When she died-"he made a small pause "that night, a part of me died with her" he said crying "it hurts to speak about her. I still have the feeling that I am going to bump with her one day on a shop-. You were the one who helped me to get over it being on my side all the time"

"Let me make it up to you" she rubbed him softly on his back

"That is not necessary" he said giving her a tired smile

"Are you going to come back home with us?" she asked "Please Matt, come home with us. We need you"

"I am not sure-"

"What about if we go to couple therapy? Maybe we can find some help, well I am the one who needs helps-"

"You'd do that?" He asked surprised cutting her

"I'd do it tomorrow" she said cupping his face and slowly, she approached her lips to his and gave him a tender kiss "I love you" it was just a whispered but, it was loud enough for Matt to hear it.

"What?" He was looking her completely stunned by her words

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked worried

"No, of course not, it just that-" he made a pause and erased a single tear that was falling down his check "right here. Where we are right now, you told me you loved me for the first time two years ago" and more tears started to fill his eyes.

"That is why this place is so important and special for us, right?"

"Yeah" he nodded happy

"How was it?" she asked curious o knowing how was their first "I love you"

"You were having a rough day; you and Shay lost a patient on the journey to the hospital. So, I decided to take you here during the night. We took a seat right here where we are now and watched the starts for a couple of hours"

"That sounds so romantic"

"Yeah, you can bet it was. Just like now" he smiled and cupped her face with her hands for planting a tender kiss on her pink lips "I love you Gabby and, I promise that I am gonna fight until the end for you. I am not gonna give up again or let you down but, you have to promise me something"

"Alright" she said nodding

"I am gonna be as understanding as you need me to be as long as you promise me to tell me if I am going to fast or too far. You have to speak and not reject me like you did this morning"

"I am-" she was going to say again sorry but he stopped her

"And one more thing, I don't want to hear you apologizing again"

"okay" she said smiling

"okay?" He asked looking her with a big smile on his lips

"Yeah" and they shared another kiss.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion.**

**I will try to update again as soon as I can**

**See ya**

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
